Inflamed (Insightful-Trilogy)
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: The last Book of Insightful.. Hurt and comfort.. Mai and Naru finally have each other, Welcome to a story where Healing is everything, and love is just the key word to continue on living.. Husband and Wife, that will learn the true meaning of life, and its beauty.. As well, what is part of their lifes, Ghost Hunt...
1. Chapter 1: Inflamed

Disclaimer: Do Not Own it: It should be plain oblivious.. Sadly

Welcome to Inflamed.

Everything that happened to Insightful and In-between, was all but a dream or was it real? Now more than ever, Naru and Mai love became deeper and stronger than ever.. Now that everything is in the past, how can they overcome it? How can they heal one another? Not everything is solved, Mai still get the effect of being locked away for three years, while Naru still boasting over the events what happen to his wife. Can they heal each other, or break apart? Welcome to Inflamed, where a whole new journey will take our favorite couple to a whole new perspective in life..

But Ghost Hunt will always be a part of their lives, as Mai and Naru power grows...

Chapter One: Inflamed

**Mai POV**

They say, after a life death experience, you feel reborn.. Is that true? I'm not sure, but why do I feel like a phoenix? That's just been reborn from its ashes? All I knew, is that I have to save Naru..

"Naru," I snapped my eyes open, only to feel a long tube in my throat, beeping noise in the background. I heard the heart monitor racing in the background.. I squinted my eyes.. As the bright light blinded me.

"She's awake, Oh Thank God," I heard a familiar voice.. I groaned, wanting this thing off. I want to see Naru. I have to tell him that I'm alive. I winced, moving about, but I couldn't move..

I started to protest.. Moving my arm..

"Calm down Mai.." I felt a hand on mine.. I moved my eyes, to spot Bou-san and Ayako near the bed, looking relief. As the doctors came in.. Starting to work on me..

Finally, I breathed out, as they removed the horrific tube. I felt so weak, so lost.

"We'll run some test on her, is a miracle that she even survived.. I hope your boss runs with the same luck," I heard the doctor mentions, after they finished taking care of me.. I watch as Ayako came to my side, offering me water.. I drank it, but only to wince in pain, since my throat hurts from that tube.

"N.." I stopped, wincing..

"Naru is er.." Ayako glanced at Bou-san gives him a silent communication.

I moved my body, only to groan in protest.. Ignoring it, Ayako takes my arm..

"Wait, Mai, you just woke up, don't move too much." she scolded, concern flash her eyes. I gave her a sad look, tear running down my cheeks.

"Naru," I finally spoke.. Ayako signed, as she pointed behind me.. I followed her finger, to see a white curtain covering the other half of the room.. Bou-san grabs the curtain, and opens it.. My eyes widen, to see Naru in bed, with a tube in his mouth, just like me..

I gulped, feeling my heart racing, pain raced in my heart.

"Naru," I cried, moving about.. But Ayako took a hold of me..

"You have been in a coma for a month, since our last case Mai," she spoke.. I stare at her,

"No.. It was three years ago.. Wait, what case?" I asked confused, finally my voice coming back to me. Ayako gave me an odd look, but shook it off.

"The case in the woods, with the demon, we exorcised it.. We found both of you lying unconscious on the pit..My guess is that Naru saved you from the fall, but in doing so, you and Naru smash your head pretty hard against the rocks.. So you two have been in a comma for a whole month," she explains..

I stare at her with wide eyes, not believing this at all..

"Just sleep, Naru isn't' going anywhere, okay." Ayako pushes me softly down, tucking me in.. I turned to face Naru, touching the bed pole..

'Was everything a dream? Everything that we lived was just a dream?' I thought, hating it..

The remainder of the day, Ayako and Bou-san kept me company, the doctors and nurses kept checking on me, which was annoying, but they had to make sure if I was okay.

Later that night, Ayako gave me a kiss on my cheek,

"We have to go, Lin and Madoka will be here tomorrow morning, sleep tight, okay," she whispers.. I shook my head, closing my eyes. I felt Bou-san ruffle my hair.

Peeking out of my eyes, I watch them leave. Waiting for a few minutes, just in case they come back, I stood, taking off my blanket, and moved my Iv with me..

I wobbled a little, when I touched the cold ground, the lack of energy. Moving slowly, I made it to Naru bed... Placing myself on the edge...

"Naru," I whispered, taking a hold of his hand.. Tears running down my cheeks.

"Maybe he's still at the horrific place," I mumbled, wincing, I moved forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips, since they took out the tubes out of his mouth.. I learned it was a feeding tube..

I don't' even know that if everything was a dream, all I knew that I'm his wife, and that I love him..

"Please Naru, come back to me," I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek..

I moved to his side, wrapping my arms around him, placing my head on top of his shoulder.

"Its time.. Naru.. Thank you so much for everything you have done.. This time live for me," I used his same words the first time around. When I thought he died.. I moved, and kiss his lips...

"I love you," I cried, moving down, placing myself deep in him, inhaling his scent.. I felt his heart beat, gently.. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep in his embraces. I don't care what happened, but for me, it's been many years.. And I'm claiming what's mine.

Ooo

I felt a hand stroking my hair, so gentle, I moved a little, moaning, I flutter my eyes open.. I moved my head, and saw Naru staring down at me, his blue eyes so alive, so soft..

"What a wonderful dream," I whispered, knowing that this is too good to be true.. Naru smirked at me, noticing something strange in his eyes.. I felt my own heartbeat pounding hard against my ribs.

"Then if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up," he mumbles.. I moved, cupping his cheek, wiping his tears, he was crying.. I blinked..

"Wait, why are you crying?" I asked, shocked, Naru doesn't cry.. He takes a hold of my cheek, staring down at me.

"I thought you died.." He admits.. My eyes widen, realizing something..

"Wait, this isn't a dream?" I asked.. Naru moves his head, staring out the window.

"No, apparently what we went through was all a dream itself.."

"So there was no insightful? Or in-between?" I asked.. Naru shakes his head, moving, wrapping his arms around me.

"No.. Was all in our minds." he admits..

"Then why do we remember it?" I asked.

"I don't' know, or why we shared it." he mumbles the last part. He moves to stare at me.. I started to cry..

"Oh God, that was a nightmare.." I whispered, moving up.. Naru once again captures my cheek.. We just stare at each other.. As he gently brushes my tears away. I sniffed..

"Then, err." For a reason, I started to feel awkward, if everything was a dream, that means is our love to? I know I love him. I feel it, but does he? Or was it all part of its own dream?

Naru moves up, wincing a little, still he doesn't remove his eyes from me.. I was afraid.. He'll reject me.. Even though everything was a dream, it felt so real.. I don't care if it wasn't' for me, it was real.

"Naru," I whispered, I think he noticed, as he moved closer, his eyes searching.

"You still my wife," was all he said, and claims my lips. My heart, oh God, my heart race, as he places his hand behind my head, deepening the kiss. I moved with him, tasting him once again.. Its been so long. So long that I had the feel of him.. I moved closer, wrapping my arms around him.

His lips started to move down, sucking into my skin, moving down my neck.. So I move to the side. Then he stops.. I groaned, looking down..

"Why did you stop?" I asked. Naru moves his head, staring at me..

"I'm sore all over." he admits, causing me to stare at him.. Then a laughter escapes my lips.. For the first time in years, I laugh..

"Oh God, I missed you so much," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. Naru place one arm around me.

"I did too," he admits once again.. Just savoring our hugs..

"So if everything was just a dream. That means I'm not really married to you." I frowned, moving away from him. Naru signed, running his hand through his hair..

"We can fix that, don't worry," he whispered.. I stare at him..

"And what about our daughter? I don't understand." I ask.. Naru eyes narrow, returning to cold.

"It was all in the dream.. Don't' worry to much Mai.." he admits.. I signed.. Glancing down at his hands.. In doing so.. I notice something strange..

"This.. Why do you have.. Wait," I glanced down at my own hand, staring at it, my eyes widen.

"Naru, our wedding rings, what the?" I asked so lost. Naru glanced down, and then a chuckle escapes his lips.

"We are really meant for each other.." he just plainly said, as he takes a hold of me, and takes my lips again.. I kissed him back, as my eyes soften.

"What does it mean?" I asked, after we let go..

"It means that your mine.." was all he said.. Leaning back on his bed, placing his hand above his eyes, a chuckle kept escaping his lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked.. Leaning my head against his chest.

"I'm Eighteen again, and after everything that we went through, I feel older than the normal. I don't feel single anymore.. We went through hell.. I lost you three times.. I even killed you because of that woman.. I just can't believe that you're alive.. And that God heard my prayers." He mentions. I moved my head, to spot tears in his eyes again.

I smiled, crying along with him..

"And yet we are here. I thank God, for this. I don't feel the same Naru.. While we have each other, we can overcome anything right?" I moved, and lowered his hand down, I kiss his cheek, softly.

"I waited for you for four years, Naru.. Plus the orphanage. I could wait for you forever, because I know you will always find me." I tell him, tracing his mouth with my finger, just staring at it..

Naru grabs my hand, placing a soft kiss on my finger, making me shiver.

"Mai, will you like to remarry me?" He ask out of the blue, causing my heart to stop.. I glance up at him, with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you sure?" I asked him.. Naru shook his head, looking straight at me..

"I learned that life is too short.. I learned that I can't live a life without you.." he whispered.. I smiled, more tears running down my cheeks..

"With you, I will marry you a hundred times," I told him.. Naru kept quiet, playing with my fingers, as I lay my cheek next to him..

"I don't care what we live was a dream because of we been in a coma.. All I know, that's what we live was real.. I take it as a third time.. A third chance in life." I whispered..

"I'm so blessed.. We might be young in body, but in mind, we are older.." I whispered to him.

Naru kept quiet, moving his body to adjust..

"Where do you want to go?" he asks changing the subject.. I blinked at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.. Naru turns his head, to look at me..

"Honeymoon Mai.. I did promise you.." he whispered. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You want to have a vacation?" Naru signed..

"I'm sick of the paranormal, let just have some human time, okay." he admits.. I smiled..

"To the beach.. Like I mentioned before. I wanted to be on the beach with my loved one," Naru shakes his head..

"Okay, and I can make you see the stars," he whispers.. I frowned tilting my head not understanding what he meant by that... Then he kissed my the top of my nose..

"You should head back to your bed, before someone sees you here. We have many things to discuss, but right now, you need to rest.." he explains, moving a little. I gulped,

"I been separated from you for three years Naru.. I don't." but Naru shakes his head..

"I know Mai, trust me, It's been so long. We need to explain this to the others.. They won't believe that we fell in love while we were in a coma, they would think that we just made it up.. Just give it more time.. I will talk to Father Brown, so he can bless our marriage, okay." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I shook my head, moving away from him. Standing up.. I smiled gently at him, taking his hand, placing a small kiss..

"I'm glad we are back." I whispered, heading back towards my bed. Naru pulls me back, making me look straight at him.

"Naru?" I ask.. Naru just stares at me, and smiles gently..

"Welcome back," he whispers..

"No, it's quite the opposite Naru.. I welcome you back.. And this time.. We live our lives as it is supposed to." I whispered, moving forward, and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He moves back, as I went back to my own bed, turning around, I face Naru.. As he stares at the ceiling..

I smiled gently,

"Naru," I whispered, stretching out my hand.. Naru lower his gaze, turning towards me, he just stares, as I smiled even more.

"What do we call this adventure, then?" I asked... He raised a brow at my odd question..

"I mean, first it was insightful, then it was in-between, how do we called this one?" I asked him.. Naru turns, and reached out his right hand, we couldn't touch each other, I could feel his hand on mine.

"I have the perfect name.." he whispered, as a sudden sleepiness started to overcome me..

"What is it?" I yawned, lowering my hand.. Naru moves hearing his bed creak.

"How about Inflamed.." He whispered.. I yawned, smiling at him.

"Inflamed," I repeated, liking the name..

"Why?" I asked, slowly closing my eyes, fighting hard to get them open. Naru smiles at me, as I notice his guard drop, giving me a soft look.

"Because this time around, It will be us, and our love.. And no Supernatural. I hope.."

* * *

I hope you like the first Chapter of Inflamed. Yes, they were In a coma.. Its like the beginning of Insightful.. But it was all a dream.. If any question, I will try to explain more as the story progress.. ;)


	2. Case One: Bloody Widow

Disclaimer: Nope.. Still do not own Ghost Hunt, or will I ever.. T.T

Case One: Bloody Widow

Chapter Two: Holy Matrimony

**Mai POV**

Drip, drip, I heard at a distance. I found myself standing in front of a chapel, full of candles surrounding it, the fire itself shines so bright, that made my heart flutter a little.. There's a woman standing at the end, wearing a wedding dress, but not in white, but in a deep blood like red, oozing down.. I felt my heart stop..

"Do you need help?" I asked, a sudden urge to help her came rushing in, moving towards her, the woman rose her head, my eyes widen, noticing that her own eyes are pitch dark, as though some one carved them off, blood spilling down her pale cheek.. I gasped, feeling my own heart racing in fear...

"Mai, you aren't suppose to be here," I heard behind me, causing me to jump in fright.. I turned heaving hard.. Gene stood behind me, looking at me absent minded.

I hold my chest.. Breathing hard.

"Gene, don't scare me," I scolded moving towards him. Gene gave me a poker face, before he glanced behind me.. Shaking his head, his blue eyes landed on me once again.

"You don't have any business being here Mai, go back and wake up." He orders me. I shook my head, moving towards him.

"No.. I have many questions Gene. What the hell was that dream that Naru and I shared? Insightful and in-between? What the hell was that?" I scolded, wanting information out of him.. I had rights.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mai.." he blankly tells me, feeling eerie once again. I gulped, turning my gaze towards the woman in the red wedding dress, she stood there, noticing how pale she is, skeleton looking.. Staring at me.. I felt my own fear shooting up.

"Why is she looking at me like that.. Is like I can see her eyes," I whimpered, taking a step back, on doing so, Gene places his hands on my shoulders.

"You know, you shouldn't be here Mai.. Go back," and before I could say anything, Gene pushed me forward, causing me to fall forward, only to land hard on the ground.. I grunted, rubbing my now aching knees.

"Rude much?" I screamed, standing up.. I took a look around.. A dark room, I found myself in.. A familiar dark room..

Every nerve of my body jumped, as I notice the small bed on the side corner.. Then I felt my own arms being tied around me.. Looking down, a straight jacket appeared, a so familiar straight jacket..

"No!" I whispered, my eyes widen in fear. I started to move myself, trying to find a way out..

"No, Please!" I screamed, moving towards the door, looking out the small window.. To see a long hallway... No one around.

"Please help me!" I screamed, then I felt a hand around my neck, feeling the nails scraping my skin.. My eyes widen..

"HELP ME!" she whispered,

"Ahh!" I screamed in pure fear.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I sat on my bed, typing, trying to comprehend everything that just happened to Mai and me.. Turning my gaze, I watch as Mai slept in the other bed... I signed, closing my laptop, while Lin lower his book, raising a brow.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I leaned back on my bed, staring out the window, watching the full moon cover the night sky..

"I have been in coma for a whole month?" I asked..

It felt too real.. I haven't told Mai.. But I'm in shock.. Trying to comprehend, trying to understand, what the hell was that all about?

"Yes.. We don't know the details about it, but all I know that you went after Mai, after an argument.. Which was odd, conversation." he whispered, moving forward,placing his hands on top of his upper legs. I gave him a blank stare.

"Continue," I whispered..

"You were I don't know how to explain it.. The argument was about Gene.. It was like you were trying to get Mai so mad on purpose, so she can run away.." he concludes. I stare at him..

'Right, I remember, the shadow me told me to make Mai mad at me.' I thought.. Returning my gaze towards Lin.

"You ran after her, then when we finally reach you two, you were unconscious, bleeding, and a demon hovered over you two, so Father Brown, and Hosho manage to get rid of it.. Ever since then, you two been in a coma until a few days ago." he concludes..

I moved my laptop to the small drawer on my right, crossing my arms..

"Is that so.." I whispered.. Trying to find logic in this..

'_Mai,' I whispered her name, as she lets go of me, and captures my cheek, smiling brightly at me._

_'Don't blame yourself, it was my own fault Naru. I couldn't let you harm our child.' She said in a sad tone, as we started to float, bright lights surrounded us.. _

_'I killed you.' those words burn my mouth, my very soul.. I killed the most important woman in my life._

_'If this is death, and I can be with you, I gladly accept it,' I told her, Mai brown eyes softens, with such a deep sadness, turning around, she grabs my arms, making me wrap it around her, pressing her back on my chest, leaning her head against my shoulder. _

_'No, you're not dead Naru, just go back, and live for me.. Make your family.. Be happy, and continue to be that person I fell for,' She whispers.. I tighten my hold on her. _

_'When your not there, what's the point? I already spend three years without you.. I felt incomplete, to tell you the truth, I had dreams about a certain brown hair woman, I thought it was just my figment of my imagination,' I told her.. Mai giggles, as we kept floating. _

_'You must go.. I don't want to let you go, but I have to. We went through so much.. I want you to live for me, live for you..' she place my arms down, turning around to face me. _

_'You have no idea how much I love you.. I would die for you as many times, so you can live.. I can't stand if you die.. And trust me.. When you get back.. You'll want to live..' she whispers.. I signed, placing my forehead against hers. _

_'Then come back to me.' I begged her.. Mai smiles gently, _

_'Don't worry, our love is strong enough.. You have proven that to me, when you found me.' she whispered.. I blinked, confused by her words. _

_'No, I was an ass, I left you alone.. I didn't believe, how is that loving you?' I scolded.. Mai shook her head, placing a small kiss on my lips. _

_'But you learned something, you cried Naru.. You finally learned your lesson.. You don't need memories, but your heart.. You finally open up.' she lays her ear against my chest._

_'Did I ever told you, that your heart beat is like music to my ears?' she asks.. I felt a huge lump in my throat.. I wanted to punch something, break something, but above all, I wanted to take her in my arms, and never let her go.. _

_'I'll make a note of that,' I told her. She giggles once again, wrapping her arms around me.._

_'Everything was just a test Oliver.. Everything was just for you to learn, to comprehend.. Now that you learned, wake up, and live your life..' she whispered. _

_'It was the most stupidest test, I ever took.' I whispered. Mai shook her head. _

_'Now, go back, but the journey itself won't be easy, my love.. You will face many challenges, you won't be the same, yet you will.. I will just warn you.. Now that you and I went through this progress, our powers grew.. So we will be more exposed to the supernatural, now my dear Oliver, my dearest husband.. Open your eyes. I promise you.. You will love the surprise.. You are blessed.. Our bond is strong, unbreakable, no matter what, we will always be one. Like you told me so long ago.. That I'm yours, as you are mine.." she moves her head, and capture my cheek.. Her eyes turned so soft, with a special light in them, causing my own heart to beat out of the normal.._

"_Live for me," she whispered, giving me a soft, tender kiss, as she disappears into thin air. _

_'No, Mai,' I cried out, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.. I turned around, to see Gene is standing next to me, frowning.._

_'Its time to go Noll, and help each other heal. And another thing.." he paused, turning to face me directly.._

_'What?' I snapped, feeling anger towards him.. _

_'It wasn't a dream,' and before I could comprehend what he meant, he pushes me, making me fall down.. _

_I snapped my eyes open, only to meet with a piercing headache.. A sound of a heart monitor beeping around the strange room, as my eyes roam around.. I felt someone on top of me... Hugging me tightly.. I glanced down, to meet up with brown hair.. I heard my own heart monitor jump.. _

_With a shaky hand, I trace down, to feel warmth, real.. I moved a little, to the side, to see.._

_'God, please let it be Mai,' I prayed in my mind.. As though he heard my prayer, Mai lay on my chest, tears running down her eyes.._

_'Naru, please come back,' she mumbled in her sleep.. I gasped, a smile made its way up to my lips, as a heavy load seems to leave my shoulder.._

_I cover my eyes, with my free hand, feeling tears running down my cheeks. _

_'Thank you God,' Was the first words coming out of my lips, as more tears run down my cheeks.. I moved down, giving her a kiss on top her, making her tighten her grip on me._

_'Mai.. Forgive me.. Please.' I pleaded... _

_' I love you, even though I never say it often__ to you,' I whispered, moving my arm, placing my arms around her.._

_'I love you too,' she whispered.. Causing me to chuckle, at her __confession.__. Making my heart flutter.._

_'If it was a dream or not, it was real.. And I'm getting to the bottom of this,' I whispered, as I moved my head down, stroking her hair softly.._

_'Even though it was a dream or not, this guilt will always haunt me. __Yet, I see you as my own wife,' I closed my eyes, pressing my cheek against the top of her head. Then I snapped my eyes open, moving down, I whispered something in her ear.. A promise.. I hope I can keep.._

"Mai," I heard Lin whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning my gaze, Lin is on the side of her bed, shaking her shoulder.

I yanked the blanket away from me, grabbing my IV, I moved towards her bed.. Mai is thrashing on her bed, fear plaster in her face, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Mai," I gulped, as she let out a piercing scream, causing my heart to tighten..

"She's having a dream," Lin whispered, noticing concern flashing in his eyes. I shook my head, taking a hold of her arm, soon as my hand lays on her skin, she calms down, and snaps her eyes open.. Tears rolling down her cheeks; she immediately crunches herself into a small ball, crying hard..

"Mai.." I whispered,

'Has she dreamt about that place?' I thought, horrified.. Mai glanced up at me, noticing that her eyes are lost.. So lost, that she glanced down at her own self..

"Mai, are you okay?" Lin asks, not sure how to react.. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to calm down...

'Oh, okay, so this is going to be a long road for us to recover,' I thought.. Not wanting to know how much mentally damage Mai received from being locked up for three years, dream or not.

Mai apparently snaps back to reality, moving in her knees, she takes a hold of my hand.

"Naru?" her voice quiver.. Shaking, she's shaking like a leaf.. I shook my head, assuring her that this time I am real, that I'm here for the stay..

'Oh Man, I'm in for a long road to recovery as well,' I thought, shaking my head at the thought. She grasps my hand, touching my arm, then she moves, touching my cheeks, tears running down like a waterfall..

"Oh God, Naru," she wraps her arms around my neck, burying herself in me.. I signed, wrapping my arm around her.

"Its okay, it was just a dream," I whispered, so Lin won't hear me out.. Mai moves closer to me, crying so hard..

"I was back in that place Naru.. There was this lady.. She had no eyes, and was wearing a bloody wedding dress.. Why can't they just leave me alone.." she cries.. I turned my gaze towards Lin, he was giving me a confused look of my action.

'If you only knew Lin,' I thought, holding into my wife.

"Get Mai some water," I order.. Lin shook his head, moving outside, closing the door behind him. Mai moves, capturing my cheeks, giving me a fast kiss on my lips.

"Oh God, your reel.." she whispered.. I licked my lips, grasping her shoulders.

"Lin will bring some water.. We'll talk about the dream later, okay, just relax a little." I tell her, trying to be patient, because right now, I feel like breaking someone face.. And that one face is my own brother..

Mai wraps her arms around me, kissing my cheek..

"Just give me a minute," she whispered, pressing her cheek next to mine..

"I don't think I'm going to get over that place.. The Shadow lady tormented me for three years.. You have no idea," she cries out.. I moved, capturing her cheeks.

"I'll be patient, okay," I whispered, for my own punishment, my own guilt, while Mai gave me a soft kiss on my lips, feeling my heart jump..

'How come she can just calm me down so much?

"Thank you so much." she whispered, I cleared my throat.

"Mai, listen to me.. Tomorrow we leave this place.. I have already talked to Father Brown, and he agreed to bless our marriage.. I already have some paper done, you just have to sign it.. I know this is way off topic.." I told her to distract her mind..

Mai tilts her head to the side... Wiping her tears.

"Marriage? Oh, Yes, okay.. I don't care about anything, while you are with me.. I don't need a wedding, just you." she whispered, noticing that she's calming down.

"I know that," I whispered.. Yesterday, I spoke to Father Brown.. I told him everything about our dream, and asked him to keep it as a secret, until we are ready to tell everyone.. We still trying to progress what just happen. He was in pure shock at first, but after a long pause, he agrees to it.. He'll come by tomorrow morning before anyone comes in and bless our marriage, and the paper works I asked for, he'll bring it as well.

"So, John knows?" She asks. I shook my head.

"Yes, I told him everything.. He'll keep it a secret for a while, until we resolve everything, okay.. We will tell everyone eventually.." I told her.

"I feel bad, for lying to them.." she whispered.. I took a hold of her hand.

"Is not lying to them Mai, it's just a secret that we must undergo.. We have to understand first what just happen to us, before they come with us with questions. You know them.. I promise we will tell them soon," I whispered.

"Okay,"

"And remember the first time around, we told them? They mocked us.. And such, I don't mind telling my parents though, they took it fine the first time around," I shrugged.

"And what about Lin?" Mai asks.

"We can tell him, he won't say.. He respects my wishes," I whispered.. Mai seems to finally calm down, noticing that her eyes seem to shine..

"This time we can be a real couple.. Oh Naru, I'm so happy, I love you so much." she yelps, moving about, hugging me.. I closed my eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist, inhaling her scent.. Feeling at ease, feeling her warmth, and not fact that she's dead...

'And yet.. Why do I feel like I don't' deserve her?' a dark thought rang in my mind, hearing the door sly open..

"Here..." Lin paused, staring at us with wide eyes.. Mai kiss my cheek, and moved away, blushing, but then her eyes widen, staring at Lin.

"Lin-san!" she gasped, as I cleared my throat..

"Here's your water," he whispered, giving me a dark look. I signed, giving him a bleak look..

"Well, might as well tell him," I murmured, as Mai took the glass of water.. Lin took his chair, moved it closer to us, and cross his arms.

"Explain," was all he said, arching a brow.. I ran my finger through my hair, as Mai sipped her water..

"Do I explain or do you?" Mai asks.. I shrugged.

"I don't' care who.. It was easier with Father Brown," I admitted.. Lin arches a brow, just staring at us.

Mai placed her half drank water down on her own personal drawer, and takes my hand..

"Lin, err.." she paused.. I tighten my grip on her, but stare at Lin.

"This is the third time telling you this.. And it's becoming annoying as hell," I admit, while Mai moves to clear her throat.

"Hey, some respect to your mentor," Mai shrugs my shoulder, as I rolled my eyes.

"It is.." I groaned.. Lin seems amused by our own little bickering, as a smile crosses his lips.

"Well, this is interesting, seeing a whole different point of view of Noll," he whispers.. Mai smiles brightly, as I gave him a death glare.

"Either way, is not like I care what you do Noll, but you still under my care, until age, so I need to know, what's going on?" He asks... Mai bushed even more..

"Naru and I are..." she paused,

"Dating," Lin finished, but I shook my head.

"No.." I whispered, Lin arched a brow..

"Couple?" he leans forward, then I notice his eyes narrow, as I shook my head.

"Noll, don't tell me you and her.. I mean I knew you two are attracted to each other, since day one, but still. Noll.. She can end up pregnant.." Mai eyes widen, her face turning red, as I glare at him..

'How many times did I hold back? How many times I dreamt to have her, but I respect her too much..' I thought darkly..

"Eii, no Lin-san, no.." she cover her face on my arm, blushing like a mad woman.

"Then what?" Lin said..

"I am her husband.." all I said. Lin stares at us like we just grew a five heads, as a dull cold blast of air passes us, complete silence passed.

"I think I heard wrong.." he whispered, shaking his right ear.. Mai gulped, shaking her head.

"Its true, Lin-san.. I'm Naru wife, and he's my husband, in God eyes.. We have been married for four years.." she said, but I notice a hint of profoundness in her tone, causing me to bite my lips from smiling...

"Four years? Wait.. You guys only known each other for two.." Lin spoke, utterly stunned by our confession..

"Its a very long, complicated story," Mai whispered,

"I think you guys hit your head a little too hard.. Married for four years? You guys were in a coma for one month." Lin whispered, running his hand through his hair.

Mai glanced up at me, giving me a panic look,

'He doesn't believe us,' I can see through her eyes.

'He doesn't have to,' I told her with my look, as she shook my head.

"You don't have to believe us Lin-san, but it's true.. Just don't' mention it to no one, Naru will explain it to you.." Mai concludes, moving back, adjusting the blanket over her head.

"Thanks Mai," I growled, as she moves to her other side..

Lin stares at me, standing up, he returned the chair back and turned towards me.

"This has to be a very good explanation.." was all he said, as I stood, giving Mai one last look..

'I'm so going to get Gene for this,' I thought darkly, turning towards Lin.

"Well Lin, it all started when Mai went blind, and Insightful kicked in.."

* * *

**Mai POV**

'I hope Lin will accept being Naru best man.' I thought, playing with the side bed buttons, going up and down with the bed, which was actually fun, on doing so, I heard Naru speed typing, abnormal than the usual.

"Naru, what's wrong?" I asked, stopping myself from pressing the buttons, moving to face him from my bed, the next day.

"Nothing, just trying to comprehend, and catch up with my work, and my parents are coming within a day.." He groans a little.. I smiled gently at him.

"We will be leaving today.. So its natural for them to worried.. If you were my son, I would as well, and from what Madoka told me yesterday afternoon, they only had to leave because of some business trip." I told him..

Naru closed his laptop, turning towards me.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" He asks out of the blue, noticing his blue eyes turning dark and cold.. I felt my heart freeze at his words.

"Of course Naru, wait.. Are you doubting our decision?" I asked, fear filling me,

'Please don't,' I begged, as Naru shook his head.

"Is not that Mai.. I mean, we can get married in a church.. You can wear a white wedding dress, isn't it, every girl dream?" he asks. I breathed out a relief, smiling gently at him..

'Oh, he just concern.. How sweet of him," I thought, biting my lower lip.

"I don't need all that.. All I want is you, all I need is you. While its blessed by God, I don't care if we marry underwater," I whispered..

"Naru, are you sure that you want to marry me? I mean, now that we are single.. We can start dating other people, and such.." I whispered, hoping that he'll decline.. I just throw it out in the open. I don't want to force him.. Or am I being too selfish for asking him to marry me?

'Wait, he the one the purpose to me a few days ago..' I thought, not noticing that I was holding on to the bed sheets tightly.. Fear..

'I lost him for three years, three long years, and never once did I lost that love, or hope..' I felt tears gathering on the corner of my eye.. Naru cleared his throat.

"I've already gotten used to being Married to you, and finding another girl to date, is such a pain.." he murmurs, as I sweat drop on my side, but the fear left, making me feel like I can breath once again.

"Typical," I smiled, as he gave me a small smile, causing my heart to race..

"Then you're stuck with me.. Okay.." I giggled

"Okay," He whispered, turning his gaze towards the window, not noticing a deep, long look pass his eyes, as I heard a soft knocking on the door... The door slides open, revealing John enters, wearing his priestly robes, and a huge smile passes my lips.

"John!" I screamed with pure happiness, how much I missed him. Getting up from my bed, I rushed towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, this is a sudden surprise, nice to start the day," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.. How much I miss him, and his kind nature..

"John, I missed you so much.." I hiccuped, feeling tears running down my cheeks. John moves, placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Right, I forgot you were sleeping when I spoke to Shibuya-kun," he whispers, turning his gaze at Naru..

"I brought the papers." he waves a green folder towards Naru, as I felt Naru move behind me.. I heard the door slide open once again, Lin enters, giving us a questioning look..

"Lin-san," I smiled, going up to him, wrapping my arms around him.. He was surprised, but he ruffles my hair.

"I thought it over, and even though its seems utterly unrealistic, I do believe in Noll, he doesn't lie.. So I'll be the witness, even thought Madoka would kill me, when she hears this later on." he shook his head, the his eyes landed on John.

'Thank God..' I thought, smiling at the three males.

"Mate, I'm still progressing the information, I just agreed.. It looks like they really are up to this," John agrees..

"Why not just wait?" Lin asks, as John moves, to prepare..

"The faster the better.. We have been married for four years now, going to five. For us, it was real, everything we went through. And plus.." Naru paused, shaking his head.

"I don't need a big audience," he grumbles under his breath, I smiled at Naru, blushing, knowing that he doesn't like a whole lot of attention on him.

Lin handed me a bag..

"At least change into this." Lin whispered, I look down, arching a brow, taking the big blue bag from his hands.

"What the?" I whispered, as he shook his head..

"Wedding dress," he whispered in my ear, causing my eyes to widen..

"Oh Lin-san, thank you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, causing him to pat my back awkwardly.

"Hurry, the rest will come in an hour," he tells me. I smiled, turning towards Naru.

"Give me ten minutes," I said.. Naru arched a brow up confused, but shakes his head, as he sat on the edge of his bed, as John gave me a small smile.

Rushing, I went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.. I place the bag down on the ground, and turned on the small shower on..

Taking a fast shower, trying to smell good, and be cleaned as possible, and then brushing my teeth.. I went inside the bag, and took out a long white dress out.. Elegant and yet so simple.. I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I place it on, thank God, Ayako brought me some underwear and bra yesterday afternoon.

Putting on the dress, it fit me perfectly, with a simple V shape in the front, not showing much, and it surpassed my knees, but not too long to touch the ground.

I brushed my hair, trying to make it wavy, noticing that it was longer than before reaching neck high, I smiled.

Looking in the bag, I found a simple black makeup kit..

"I wonder how Lin found this?" I thought out loud, going up to the mirror, putting some one, simple really, a glossy pink lipstick, a little blush, and some mascara.. Then I place a white butterfly clip on the side of my hair..

Looking in the bag again, I found some flats.. I smiled, white flats, with a simple, beautiful butterfly design shining with the light..

"Thanks Lin. I doubt I could handle high heels for today.. I'm not still a hundred percent." I talked to myself, putting on the flats..

Finally finished, checking in the mirror, I look okay..

'I hope Naru finds me pretty,' I thought, taking in a big breath..

I turned towards the door, feeling my heart race.. My hand started to shake.

"Silly me, why am I shaking? Is not the first time I marry that guy," I whispered, as fear started to come over me..

"What if this is all a dream, what if this is not reality?" I whispered, hearing a soft knock, causing me to jump.

"Mai, it's been ten minutes," I heard Lin speak.. I took in a big breath, I opened the door, not going out. Lin stood there, eying me.. I felt so nervous, that I rub my right arm.

"Does it look okay?" I asked, afraid. Lin smiles at me..

"I have never seen such a beautiful bride," he whispered, winking at me.. I rolled my eyes at his corny line.

"Funny, Lin," I whispered, as he took out his arm.

"I shall give you in." he declares. I took his hand, and we went out towards the hospital bedroom.

I felt my heart hammer, standing on the side, as I watch Naru complain, facing his back at me.. My eyes widen.. He wasn't' wearing a black suit, as he normally does, but a white tux..

"I picked it up, while I search for yours.. One time thing, I had to force him.. Enjoy it when it last.." Lin whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, John cleared his throat..

"Wow, you look beautiful.." John says in a deep voice, Naru arches a brow.

"Why in the world would I look beautiful?" Naru asks in disgust, causing me to giggle softly, as John gave him a disgusting look.

"Who's talking about you?" John shakes his head, pointing at my way. Naru adjust his white jacket, and turns towards me.. His eyes widen, as my own hands started to sweat... I gulped, feeling my heart hammer..

'I Hope he thinks I look okay..' I thought, not noticing the soft and profound look he was giving me, as though I was the most important person in his world.. Not knowing, that he was thinking that I look beyond beautiful in his eyes, because he felt too petrified to say anything.

'Oh God, he looks.. So Handsome..' I thought, memorizing his white tux.. Fitting him perfectly, showing his broad shoulders more, and makes his blue eyes pop out more, as he has a few buttons unbutton down, showing some of his neck collar...

'Is this real?' I thought, taking notice Naru Adam apple going up and down, as he just stares at me..

"Okay, um.. Let just start this," John stated, causing me to break from Naru sight.. I shook my head, as Lin takes my arm..

Moving towards Naru.. Each step is nerve wrecking.. Reaching him, Lin gave Naru a long look.

"Noll, I am here as a representative of Mai father. I will hand her over to you.. I have faith you will love her and cherish her for the rest of your life.." Lin warned, as though he was my father.. I gave Lin a wide eyed look, as he takes Naru hand.

"Mai is a very sensitive, kind heart girl.. Please I know this is not my style, but please take good care of her, and especially her heart.. Now you will be her family.. Make her happy as possible." Lin concludes, stepping back.

I gave Naru a shy look, turning towards John..

"Just like the first time around," I whispered, remembering that we married under the bridge.. This time. I'm wearing the most beautiful wedding dress, I'm happy, that I feel like my heart is going to explode, and above all things, this time around.. Naru love me.. I feel it, I can feel it deep in my heart.

"Name of the father the son and the holy spirit," John does the sign of the cross, as we did the same.. I felt happy, peaceful..

'Thank you so much God,' I said, feeling tears gather in the corner of my eyes..

"Dearly beloved it, we are gathered here today, to join two people, in holy matrimony," John kept going, as I shyly stare at him..

Then I notice, Naru hand.. I glance up at him, he was just staring at John, concentrated, but his hand, they are sweaty, and shaky..

'Is Naru as nervous as me?' I thought, Naru glanced down at me, as soon as I ran my thumb across his knuckles.. With my own eyes, I spoke to him.

'I'm nervous too.. But I'm the happiest woman alive,' I told him, hoping that he can understand me. Naru gave me a small smile, running his own thumb across my knuckles.

'Is good to know,' I swear he said that, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Do you Mai Taniyama, accept Err?" John paused, giving Naru a look.

"Oliver Davis, is just fine," Naru whispered, causing me to laugh, everyone glances down at me.

"You have too many names Naru," I told him. Naru shrugs, clearing his throat. John smiles, and shook his head.

"Do you Mai Taniyama accept Oliver Davis as your beloved husband to hold and to treasure, in the good and the bad, and in the rich or the poor, until death do you apart?" I smiled brightly.. My heart pounding hard against my ribs..

"For ever and ever, I do." I said with confidence, causing Naru to glance down at me, arching a brow.. Shaking his head, John chuckles.

"Do you Oliver Davis, accept Mai Taniyama as your beloved Wife, to hold and to treasure, in the good and the bad, and in the rich or in poor, until death do you apart?" he asks. I felt Naru stiffen at my grasp..

I glance up, watching his cold eyes moving, as though he was thinking hard.. I felt my heart freeze..

'Please Naru, we went through so much,' I thought, afraid he'll reject me.. Naru relax in my touch, and shook his head.

"I do," he whispered, John smiles even more.. As I let out a long breath of relief, which I didn't even notice I was holding.

"I have to ask.. Does anyone object to this marriage?" he asks. I frowned, looking back, only to see Lin cross arms, looking at us..

"Then I can say it, then.. I officially declare you two, by the power of God, husband and wife.. You may kiss your wife," his words are beautiful to my ears..

I'm his wife, officially now.. I'm his.. Naru bends down, giving me a kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush, looking down at the floor..

"The rings?" I asked, forgetting the most important thing.., after I took out the veil that Lin placed around us, earlier in the ceremony, our link. Naru shook his head..

"Remember, we have our wedding rings," he takes my hand, showing me the ring, pressing his finger on it, showing me the one that Clio gave us.. I smiled, but something strange caught my eye..

"Look Naru, its gold, wasn't' it a different colors last time?" I asked, remembering, noticing that Naru has the same color. Naru frowns, but shook his shoulder.

"I don't' know, any more," he admits, as John came up to me.

"Sign here, to finalize your marriage." he whispers. I shook my head, and bend down, signing the papers.. Naru did the same, then Lin, and finally John.

"Congratulations.." John smiles, as he gave me a soft hug.. I hugged him back feeling tears running down my cheeks.

Letting go, I wiped my cheeks, turning to give Lin a hug.

"Thank you so much.. I have questions, how did you know what size of dress I wear?" I asked him. Lin shrugs.

"I asked Madoka.. I remembered last year, when we had that party, and Madoka bought you a dress.." He simply states. I blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Thank you so much for not consider us crazy, and such." I told them. John moves forward, crossing his arms.

"Its too coincidental.. From what Naru told me, you two lived in a world that was real for the both.. I can see something change in the two of you, your eyes are older, then they were a month ago.. I am just grateful that Naru had the confidence to tell me.." John explains, staring at Lin..

"I am still wrapping my head around it.. You're married.. Yet you two still under age.. Now that your Noll wife, you fall under my wing.. Until of age.." Lin declares.. He stood, taking out his cell phone.

"I'll take a picture," he waves his hand.. I shook my head, moving closer towards Naru, as he places his hand around my waist, causing my heart to pound.. Lin takes the picture..

"I'll send it to your email.." he messed around his cell phone, then placed it in his breast pocket.

"Noll, have you thought through how you're going to tell your parents? Maybe the first time around was easy, maybe the second it won't." Lin mentions, his voice turned serious.

"I have, and don't worry about it.. Now, if you please, give me back my clothes.. And Mai's before the rest comes.. I'm not in the mood to explain anything yet.." Naru groans.. John and Lin stood, grabbing a bag behind the bed..

"Thanks," I whispered, taking the bag, heading towards the bathroom.. After putting on jeans, and a long yellow shirt, with my flats, I place the wedding dress on the bag, smiling gently...

"I'm his wife now," I mumbled, touching my chest, where my heart raced, a deep warmth seeped into me, feeling my own soul vibrations..

Going back out, Naru already in his black clothing, sitting on his bed, talking to the guys.. I bit my lower lip, moving in..

"Thank you again Lin-san," I bowed down, returning the bag.. It took a lot of money, I think.

"Its a gift," he tells me, giving me a strange look. I shook my head.

"Its okay, return it.. You spend too much on it. It was enough that I wore a wedding dress.. I'm so grateful. Its enough for me.. I can't accept this.." I told him.. Lin takes the bag, giving Naru a strange look.

"Um Mai.. The one that bought the dress wasn't Lin.." John murmurs, noticing the dark look Naru and Lin gave him.. John shakes his shoulders, noticing that he was now wearing normal clothes.

"Oh? Who did?" I asked.. John signed, pointing at Naru..

I stare at them,

"Wait, I thought Lin did." I rubbed my arms. Naru crossed his arms, not looking at me, but at John..

"Naru was the one that told me to buy the dress, last night. He told me your measurements and everything. He said that he felt bad that you couldn't wear a wedding dress the first time around, so at least the second time, you could." John explained, as I stare at them with wide eyes.

"Wait, you bought the dress, and not Lin?"

"Actually, I did, since Father Brown called me up, he was busy with some things in Church." Lin shrugs.. I gulped, sitting on the edge of my own bed, looking down at my wedding ring, biting my lower lip..

"Mai?" John asks, noticing my strange behavior, then a sniffle escapes my lips, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Wait, why is she crying?" John started to panic, while I cover my face with my hands, crying harder...

"Good Morning.. Sorry, we came a little early.. I just wanted to give you all a surprise..." I heard Madoka speak, hearing some bags being placed on the ground...

"What did you guys do? Mai.." I heard Ayako, feeling her hands on my shoulders.. I sniffed, while Ayako handed me some tissue, she took out of her bag...

"Here, tell me, who hurt your feelings? Naru.." Ayako jumped into conclusions, I took the tissue, blowing my nose, shaking my head.

"No.. I'm crying because I'm so happy.. I have forgotten how it felt to be happy.." I admitted, looking up at her.. Ayako gave me a confused look, turning towards the guys.

"What is she talking about?" she asks. Lin shakes his head, while John smiled at me, as Naru just stares at me, with his poker face..

"Let's just say... Everything is going to be okay," Naru stood, rolling his shoulders..

"Now, that you're here, we can leave.. I'm sick of this place," he murmurs, taking the blue bag, and started to head out..

Lin stood, following him, while John pats my shoulder, and leaned into my ear, to whisper..

"I wish you and Naru a happy bless marriage.. May God always be looking out for the both of you." I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"Thank you John," I told him.. He nods, going behind Lin.. Madoka sat across me, giving us a weird out look.

"Either way.. Back to normal, I have some good news," she spoke, taking her black bag, and taking out tickets...

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.. Madoka's eyes seem serious,

"Our new case.. We go in three weeks, since they couldn't find another way for us to go.." She explains, looking down, I trace the words.

'HAUNTED SHADOW MORE,' in big bold black letters. My eyes widen at the words..

'Isn't this place?' I thought, feeling my heart race..

"Is this an amusement park?" I asked..

"Jup, it will be an extremely haunted.. And here's the best part, they say that a bride died there many years ago, her eyes were gouged out.." she says, making my body freeze up..

"Does Naru know about this?" I asked. Madoka shakes her head.

"We talked about it yesterday, strange, he denied it, but I prevailed and blackmailed him to do it.. So we will set out in three weeks." Madoka mentions, my hand started to tremble, making the paper it shakes.

"What's wrong?" Ayako notice, while I gulped..

"Nothing," I cleared my throat, standing up..

"Let just go.." I whispered, heading out, as I did, I kept my eye on the paper, fear escalating up.

'Don't tell me is the bride lady of my dream?' I thought, not noticing that I ran into someone chest.. I blushed, looking down..

"Sorry," I whispered..

"Its okay, next time keep your eyes up, when you're in deep thought." I felt him ruffle my hair, as I glanced up..

"Bou-san," I smiled, placing the ticket behind my back.

"I offer to give you guys a ride, but Naru said he'll take you.. He's waiting for you outside," he points with his head. I shook my head, turning to leave, but Bou-san cleared his throat, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes?" I asked.. Turning to face him. He smiles at me, giving me a soft look.

"I'm truly grateful that you and Naru are up.. It was starting to get really boring without hearing your normal fights," he teased.. I smiled at him, bowing down.

"I'm happy to see you again Bou-san.. Thank you.." I whispered, he waves, as I turned towards the exit.

In doing so, I waved to some people, thanking some nurses.. Reaching the outside.. I wince from the bright light, and shiver from the slight cold.

"Is like I will never get to live summer again," I whispered, rubbing my arms..

"We're starting fall, why would we start summer?" Ayako asks, as she steps next to me, while Madoka stretched her arms above her head. I shook my head..

"Its nothing.. Where's Lin?" I asked, taking notice that the van wasn't around... Madoka pointed in front of me, I follow her finger, noticing a black car parked in the front,

"A Ford?" I asked confused..

"Noll parents bought it for him as a birthday gift.. Since his birthday is in two weeks." I shook my head, then it dawns on me.

"Naru has a car? And his birthday?" I gasped, as on cue, Naru steps out of the drivers sides, taking off his sunglasses as though he was in those movies, when the hot guys takes off his glasses to look cool, leaning against the top hood. As though he was some sort of hot shot.. I actually rolled my eyes at his moment.

"If you want, I can get Lin to give you a ride.." he shouts.. I groaned, face palming myself.

"Great, to boost more of his ego, why couldn't' they get him I don't know, a book or a new equipment for the job.." I groaned..

Ayako and Madoka laugh, patting my back.

"Well, he's our boss.. Go.. He owns you that much in getting you home.. It was his fault that you ended up in a coma, Bou-san will give me a ride back, and Madoka has Lin and John.." Ayako whispered.

"Are you sure.. I doubt Naru will mind," I tell them, for a reason, I felt shy being alone with Naru..

"Nah, we are.. Looks like Naru will only accept you.." she wiggles her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm just his assistant.. That will have to go to school tomorrow.. Oh Great.. I don't' even want to think about it." Waving goodbye, I turned towards the car, and wen.

Naru already inside, I popped open the door, and slid in.. Closing the door, I put on my seatbelt, and place my hands on top of my lap, nervously looking at my hands.

"I was surprised to," he admits, turning on the engine, giving it a soft purr.. I shook my head..

"It's nice.. It suits you, and it has your color," I whispered.. Naru starts to drive..

"Its okay," he whispered..

"Since when do you have your license?" I asked him, not daring to look up at him.

"About six months ago." he admits.. Looking up, he stops at the first red light, watching the other cars pass by..

"Don't be nervous.. I'm just going to take you home, I have some things to take care off,"

I finally moved my eyes towards him, my eyes widen, noticing that he is holding the wheel so tight, that his normal pale hands turned even paler..

"Naru? Are you okay?" I asked, he glanced at me, shaking his head, turning back towards the road, he makes a left turn..

"What's wrong?" I asked him, getting worried. Naru kept quiet for a few minutes, while I fumbled, with the tickets on my hand..

"Nothing," he admits.. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Something is up Naru, what?" I asked..

"I was forced to take a case," He finally admits,

"A haunted amusement park? And it has the Shadow More name." I told him. Naru stops for another red light, turning his gaze at me.

"I see you got the news. I'm sorry. I.." I sighed, moving forward, taking a big breath, I took his hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Its okay, I understand, I know Madoka.. I'm a big girl, so I can handle it.." I somewhat lied, then cleared my throat,

"And there's something else isn't there?" I asked, Naru frowns, turning his gaze back towards the light, but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"You know me a little too well, it's scary," he murmurs. I giggled a little..

"Well, after all we have been through, and plus now that we are remarried, I'm your wife, so yes, it's not scary at all." I told him.. Naru signed, scratching his forehead, with his thumb, as he kept driving.

"That's it. I'm.. I'm afraid.." he finally admits it. I moved forward.. Kissing his hand. He tightens his grip on me.

"Of everything? That we won't make it.. That later we might discover that we just jumped into conclusions because we were on the spree of the moment.. That everything we dreamt of, wasn't real, but a dream? That I was never locked away in that horrid place.. That you forgot me.. That later in life, when we get older we start getting tired of each other?" I stopped, noticing that Naru stopped the car staring at me with wide eyes.

"And because we are young at age, and as most people will say, that we were stupid for our decision to get married at a young age, that we won't make our marriage work?" I concluded. Naru shakes his head slowly.

I gasped, wiping my own tears, tighten my grip on his..

"What I have learned.. Is that we are older Naru.. We might be in this teenage body, but what we lived through,we matured more, we are older.. Our shadow selves were older, they made it.. I can feel their love for each other, no matter what happen. So I have faith Naru.. I have faith that we will be together until our very last breath.. Do believe that.. We are meant to be.. We have proven that to the supernatural world, now let's prove it to the real world.. Let's just take one day at a time.. And let see ourselves grow.. As our love.." I whispered,

'Beep, Beep' I jumped from the honk behind us, Naru seems to jump as well, shaking his head.

"Because.. I feel the same," I admitted, Naru gave me one last look, giving me a soft nod.

He presses the gas, making our way to my apartment.. We remained quiet, after my little speech, as I nervously play with the tickets,

'I just hope you won't regret our decision,' I thought, fearing that he'll leave me again, but this time not because of memories, because he'll get tired of me.. Sooner or later. And I don't think, I can live with that..

Ooo

"Err, make yourself at home, I'll prepare you some tea.." I told him, entering my living room, placing the keys and the tickets on top of my table. Naru fumble with his keys, looking around my apartment.

"Mai.." he finally spoke, turning around, he placed his hands inside of his pockets..

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to live? I really don't care where I live.." he mumbles. I stare at him, tilting my head to the side.. I signed, moving up to him, taking a hold of his arm.

"I don't care where Naru.. While is with you.. I will move to the moon." I tell him. Naru takes out his hand, and cups my cheek..

"I need to know, okay," he said in a serious tone. I signed, shrugging.

"I don't care Naru.. I used to either place.." I told him. I didn't want to force him to choose to live with me.. He has his own house, it will be just a waste.

"You don't mind, if I move in with you?" he asks. I blinked, a bit surprise by his answer.

"With me? You have your own house.." I blurted out. Naru sat down on my couch, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"To be honest, I don't care where I live.. For a reason, I feel more comfortable here, than my own place," he tells me.. I moved up to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Take your time and think over it.. I don't want to rush you.." I whispered.. I really meant it.. I can't force him.

Naru shakes his head, looking up at me.

"Is no rush. I been thinking about it for sometime now.. And plus, your apartment is closer to the office, and to your school, than my own house.. I can just sell my house.. I don't mind paying rent," he shrugs.. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wow.. Just wow," I whispered, not believing him.

"Okay.. If you feel that way.. I respect your decision, do as you please, I honestly don't care where I live.. Like I said before, while you in it, I will be there.." I kiss his cheek, straighten up.

"Now, for that tea.. And get prepared to go to school." I groaned, shaking my head. Naru stare at me, his eyes searching, while I headed towards the kitchen.. I stopped, and rubbed my chest, a warm feeling seeped into me..

"I'm happy.. So happy that it's scary.. Why do I feel like this is too good to be true?" I whispered, shivering..

'Because everytime we have a happy moment, something always goes wrong..' I thought, heading towards the kitchen..

I never notice Naru staring at me, with guilt pass his blue eyes, as he wraps his fist his hand.

"Damn it! Why can't we never be happy?" he whispered, as he turns his gaze back to his right, staring straight at Gene...

"And that's why I need you to take this case,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I think this will be a long story.. Since I have to build something up, and clear some things from the last two parts.. ;) Thank you so much... And don't worry Naru and Mai will have a honeymoon, some time in this book..


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Road

Disclaimer: own **NOTHING.. **Just Inflamed, In-between and Insightful plot, but **NOT** the characters.. T.T

Chapter Three: Hard Road

M**ai POV**

"Naru, what's bothering you?" I asked, laying my cheek on my pillow that night, as he lays next to me, noticing that his eyes are deep.. I gently play with his fingers.

"Many things are bothering me.." He mumbled, lifting his hand, running through his face in frustration. I frowned, moving closer towards him.

"You can tell me.." I whispered.. Naru takes a hold of my hand, playing with my fingers, while he swallows hard.

"Gene visited me." he goes straight towards the point..

"Okay? What did he say?" feeling my heart tighten at his words...

'I hope nothing bad,' I thought..

"He said that our dream wasn't a dream.." he whispers.. Pressing my face against the pillow, taking in a big breath.

"Is that so, then what the hell was it?" I hissed, turning my gaze towards him again. Naru gave me a deep look, shaking his head.

"I don't know, he said that the next case will clear something out.. And finally we can resolve the one that we didn't."

"The shadow kid that made me go in the bloody bath?" I asked, shaking from fear.. Naru shakes his head..

"Then what does it have to do with the bride lady?" I asked. Naru shrugs.. I groaned, placing my head on top of his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asks, placing his arm around me.. I shook my head, wrapping my arm around him.

"Today was an eventful day.. I got to marry you again.." I whispered, a giggle escapes me... Naru starts to stroke my hair very gently, while I closed my eyes. Enjoying it.

"So are you happy about that?" he asks. I shook my head, moving it up, to stare at him.

"Extremely.. I know it will be hard, but we can make it work right? And how about you? Are you happy?" I asked, but with a hint of fear.. Naru shook his head.. Yawning,

"You have no idea.. I am Mai, never doubt that." he whispers, noticing how deep his voice is.. I tighten my hold on him..

"I feel like this is a dream.. You know, when I was locked up in that place.. I always dream that I would fall asleep in your arms.. That you just hold me, and never let me go,"

Naru yawns once again,

"I'm sorry Mai.. I really wish I could have gotten to you earlier."

"Don't worry, you were brainwashed by that.. Hey, Naru, why did you buy me that dress?" I changed the subject, moving my head.

Naru rub his eyes, looking down at me. Cupping my cheek..

"I wanted it to feel more like a wedding for you.. I wouldn't care if I get married in sweats, but you endure so many things, I just wanted you to have something nice," he admits, making my heart flutter. I moved up, kissing his lips, tears running down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much.. I loved the dress, everything was perfect Naru.. Simple, but beautiful.. You looked so handsome today in white.. I will never forget it." I tell him, laying my head back down.. Naru adjusted himself a bit..

"That's good to know.." he tells me.

"Naru, did I look okay in that dress, you haven't told me how I looked? I mean it doesn't matter, but.." I stopped mid-sentence, feeling Naru arms wrap around me once again, placing his leg over me.

"If I tell you, would you go to sleep. I'm very tired," he simply tells me. I smiled, placing my leg between his, as my arm drapes around him, since I'm smaller than him, he literally covered me completely.. Which I love.

"Yes," I agreed. Naru took in a big breath, moving down to stare at me.. Even though is dark, I can still see his blue eyes, shining, giving me a profound look..

"You were the prettiest girl I have ever seen, now sleep," he stated, causing me to blink,

"Hey.. That's not fair, John and Lin said I look beautiful.. It was funny when you thought John was talking about you." I giggled at the memory.

"Don't remind me," he barks out... I licked my lips, feeling sadden..

"So I was the prettiest, I think that's good enough.. I know I'm not gorgeous, like Masako, Ayako, or Madoka.. At least in your eyes, I was pretty, and I'm content with that." I snuggled more into him..

Slowly falling asleep, I felt Naru move his head.. Tucking my hair behind my ear.. Then he whispered, I think, not sure since I was half way asleep..

"Mai.. You weren't pretty today, but very beautiful in my eyes, that you left me speechless." he whispered, kissing my cheek, tightening his hold on me, that I never notice a smile pass his lips, mumbling something in my sleep.

"That's good Naru.. You made me feel so beautiful today," I whispered into a deep slumber.

We slept with each other embrace, for the rest of the night..

Oooo

"Mai, wake up, you'll be late for school," I heard, with a shrug of my shoulder. I groaned, placing the pillow on above of my head.

"Five more minutes." I groaned, but my pillow magically disappears, as well as my blanket. I was so warm in it.

"Fine, then pile up more of your work, I don't mind," the voice threatens. I snapped my eyes open, to see Naru is sitting on the edge of my bed, already dressed,

"Naru!" I jumped up, looking around..

"What happen, what time is it?" I felt frantic. Naru calmly handed me a cup of tea, while he stares at me.

"Its seven, hurry and get dressed, I'll take you to school," he whispers.. I drank my tea, waking my senses up.. Then it dawns on me.

"I don't want to be apart from you, not even for a moment," I told him, fearing once again.. Naru calmly takes my hand, taking away the cup placing it on top of my night stand, then place a small, simple yet gentle kiss on my hand, causing me to shiver in delight.

"I know, but I have to work.. You have to go to school, then you'll be back at the office, in no time," he whispers. I moved forward, kissing his cheek.

"Three years Naru.. Three long, painful years." I whispered. Naru shakes his head softly, as his cold eyes soften.

"I know.. Trust me, the faster we go, the faster we can see each other.. Also.. I bought you this," He whispered, moving, he bends down, giving me a small green bag. I rose a brow, but took it. Opening it, I took out a cell phone, already on and such.

"Cellphone?" I asked.

"So we can keep in contact Mai. If anything happens, I'm just a call away, or you can text me, which ever works,"

"It will be expensive, I don't want to abuse your money.." but Naru shook his head.

"I'm your husband, and.." but I shook my head.

"I know.. I know who you are Naru.. I know how famous you are, how rich you are, and all that, but I'm not use to being pampered, and I don't want to be.. I'm still going to work, I'm still going to pay at least half of the things.. Let me do this please.. I'll pay for the phone bill, also half of the house, okay.." I pleaded. Not wanting to bother him with most things.

"You forgot to mention how freakishly handsome I look as well, and being the lucky woman to marry me.." He chuckles, causing me to give him a glance, but then shrug his shoulder.

"Don't you dare boast in your ego, you narcissist,.. I'm being serious with you.. I want to pay half of the things here. Later tonight, we'll make a list of what we can pay and such, is that a deal?" I asked him. Naru shakes his head, as I extended my arm out.. He takes it, smiling brightly at me.

"I know Mai.. I knew you were going to say that.. And it's a deal." I smiled at him, moving up, I kiss his lips, smiling even more, then a laugh escapes my lips..

"What's so funny?" He asks, but our lips still connect.

"I don't know, I feel happy.. I can't laugh?" I still didn't remove my lips from his.. It feels too good to let him go.

"As much as I love to take you here and right now, trust me, I want to, and dearly.. We have things to do.. Soon enough we'll have our honeymoon, and we'll spend the day and night together. Okay." he whispered, kissing my lips, causing my heart to jump. A sudden warmth filled my tummy..

'Right.. Make love.. Last time he almost did.. It felt odd, but I still want him.." I remember that night like it was yesterday.. Kissing him back, I somehow moved to his lap, pressing myself more into him.. He used his tongue to graze my lips, causing me to stop, and retreat, trying to regain my breath.

'Okay?' I thought, but somewhere deep in me shivered...

"Err, school, work.. I'm going to be late," I stood, moving about, but Naru grab my arm, spinning me around, capturing my lips once again placing his bigger hands on my cheeks, this time, we moved backwards, and I felt the door, or wall, not sure behind me. He hosts me up with ease, while I wrap my arms around him..

Naru lips travel down my neck, as I gasped, his hand travel down, going under my shirt, and traveled up, to cup one of my breasts, making me moan in pleasure, wrapping my legs around his waist.. I pull up my shirt, I have no idea how, and threw it over him, now half bare, his lips travel up to my chest.

I slammed my head softly against the wall, rolling my eyes, as he captures one of my breasts, while he played with the other. I groaned.

'Oh God, I'm so going to be late.. And yet.. I missed this, missed his touches.. It burns my skin, my own soul..' I thought, gulping hard. Naru used his tongue and traveled more down, hoisting me up more, as he bites gently on my stomach..

"N... Naru.. We.. Have... To.. St.. Oh God. Stop." I gasped out, feeling his hand traveling between my thigh.

"Don't want to." He spat, moving forward, he placed me down, pulling my pants down pressing his knee between my legs.. I gasped..

"Real.. y. Naru.. We.. Have to. Late.. Oh God," I groaned out again, feeling him rub with his hand.. Making my mind go blank, I rolled my eyes once again, pressing myself more against him.

"This is the closest thing I can give you as a honeymoon," Naru whispered in my ear, in a deep dark voice, causing my nerves to jump..

"Its no.. Ahh, fair.. I.. Want.. to dooo. The ah, samee." I told him my voice giving out, wanting to touch him, yearning to touch his skin, not his clothes, to feel him against me.. Oh God, the fire in my tummy started to build up once again, more aggressive.. Naru kiss down my neck, as he kept rubbing...

"Soon.. I promise," his voice strained, he started to sound tired, pinning me against the wall once again..

"Just see the stars for me," he whispered in my ear, as my eyes widen.. Dawning on me, what he finally means with the darn stars..

"I.." I couldn't even speak.. I was so lost in him, that started to kiss his lips once again.

"I love you," I breathed out, I have no idea what snapped at him, that he went faster, that I had to lay my forehead on his shoulder, moving with him, trying to keep up, then I saw the stars he was talking about..

"Ah, Oh God," I whispered, exhausted, as Naru wraps his arms around me, breathing hard..

"I love you too," he breathed.. Kissing my cheek.. He placed me down, but my legs were too wobbly, that he had to take a good hold of me, so I won't flop down..

He gently picks me up, as a bride, and sat me on my own bed, bending down in front of me, as I stare at him with big eyes..

"What the.. What the hell was that for?" I breathed out, trying to regain my breath.. Naru smirks at me, taking a hold of my hand, kissing it very gently..

"That is just a taste.. I will make up for all those years that we lost.. Slowly.. I don't want this relationship to be based on that Mai.. So.. This just us married, our private part of our lives, one personal way to show that we do love each other. That no one should ever see, or hear.. No one should know what I do to you, or what you do to me.. You're the first girl that I have ever done that, and you're going to be the last girl.." he whispers. I felt my heart tighten at his words, as a warm feeling fills my tummy.

"You.. You're the only guy in my life Naru, you're my first and my last... Never doubt that." I whispered, hiccuping, kissing his lips softly.. Naru kissed me back, standing up..

"Well, now you made me very late. I wonder if I can beat traffic," He whispered, as I stare at him with wide eyes..

"I made you late? You're impossible." I rolled my eyes, standing up, Naru shakes his head.

"Now I have to learn to overcome these obstacles," he whispered, while he grabs me by surprise, and gives me a soft hug..

"If anything Mai.. I am truly blessed to have you." he whispered, as I wrap my arms around him, my face softening, placing my ear on his chest, hearing my favorite music of all time, his heart, beating a little faster than the normal..

"Me to.."

* * *

**Naru POV**

I couldn't believe how utterly Beautiful Mai looked yesterday.. Just a simple white wedding dress, her hair a bit longer, light makeup.. I was prettified to talk to her, I felt as though I was a high school student falling for my first high school crush, but it was more than that.. Since my heart hammer hard against my chest,. For the first time in my life, I felt so nervous, I felt so many emotions, that I couldn't even speak.

All I knew, that she is mine, and mine alone. That I knew from waking up that I did make the right choice, I felt it..

When we held hands hearing John say those words, if I accept her, I had to stop and think.. Will she want me, will Mai later on tell me that all of this was only a mistake? Or will we get tired of each other? I grew anxious by the second, until Mai did something, I doubt she realizes she did herself. She moves closer to me, and stare at my eyes, with such a look, that I knew..

'We will love each other until the end..' That thought ran in my head, knowing the right answer, no matter what happen.. So I said I do..

Instead of kissing her on her lips, I just kiss her cheek, for a reason, it to private for us to kiss in public.. I like the intimacy, the secret, the innocent of her kisses, the way she touches me, just a simple touch of her, cause me to break all of my barriers, and I don't want no one to know that.. Its mine and mine alone to feel..

Last night, I had no energy to do anything, but being in her arms was enough for me, apparently for her as well.. We just talked, enjoying it very much.. We cached up in many things, minus the topic when she was in that place for three years...

This morning, I just lost it.. I couldn't control myself.. So long since I last tasted her, to feel her against me. And then I snapped, when I licked her lips.. I pinned her against the wall, and made her see the stars.. Yet.. I wasn't satisfied.. I had to hold back.. Wishing Mai will do what she wanted to do to me.. I yearn for her touches as well.

And one more reason.. To make her feel alive for a few.. To make her feel no, to make her know that I'm real... Its going to be a long time since she will recuperate.

Only thing though. Gene..

_'Why do you want me to solve this case? If you haven't noticed, I just got married, got out of the hospital, and for once in my life time, want to have a normal human time,' I growled, watching Mai move about in the small kitchen. Wishing to be there, instead of here talking to my brother. _

_'But Noll, it's in your blood, no matter what, also.. I need you to get something for me,' he whispers, sitting next to me.. _

_'If none of this happened, I would have been thrilled to see you, but you know what, I'm so mad at you, so please disappear before I decide to use my pk on you.' I threaten, crossing my arms.. Trying to control myself. _

_'Listen to me..It wasn't my plan.. It was... Well, either way, now that you discovered your feeling for her, just make her happy, and have a life that I would never have,' his voice drops, making my heart ache.._

_'What is it?' I asked.._

_'Easy, I need is the soul of that woman.. I have to get something from her, to fill the gap, also it will help solve the last case, trust me..' he explains._

_'Gap? And what does this case has to do with the dream case?' I asked him. Gene shakes his head.. _

_'Is nothing of your concern.. Just solve it, and get your friend, Bou-san I think.. To imprison her for a short while, then afterward, she's yours,'_

_'Fine, whatever, just leave..' I had to self control myself. _

"How was last night?" Lin interrupts my thoughts, causing me to lift my gaze from my computer which I stare at it blankly, a few hours later, after taking Mai to her school..

I stare at the picture of our wedding day, feeling a warm feeling seeping in...

"Normal.. We just talked all night," I told him the truth..

'And I slept like a baby, but Mai started to have nightmares, waking me up in the middle of the night, I had to soothe her, so she will be able to sleep once again.' I added in my mind..

'I really have to help her there.' I thought..

"Just talked all night? I thought after what you told me, that you will be, you know, making up for lost time." He shrugs.. I gave him a bleak look..

"We were just catching up Lin. Its our business if we do or not.. It doesn't concern you.. Since when do I ask you about your intimacy with Madoka?" I challenged, shivering at the thought. Not wanting to even think about it.

Lin shrugs, but either way, he cleared his throat..

"Ms. Hara, she wants to talk to you." Lin says, turning to leave. I stare at the computer, but either way, turned off the monitor, and stood.

Heading for the lobby, I saw Ms. Hara takes a sip of tea, while an older man sitting next to her. I groaned.

Putting on my mask, I moved towards them, I bowed down..

"Good morning, I'm Shibuya, may I help you?" I asked.. The elder man, with whiskers in his chin, well dressed, and with short brown hair stood and bowed down.

"Hello, I'm the owner of the amusement park.. I came because Ms. Hara insisted to see you in person." he said.. I shook my head, seeing Lin walk in, with a cup of tea at hand.

I sat across them, taking my cup from Lin, while he sat next to me.

"Please, continue," I waved my hand.

"My name is Inue Haward, I own the Shadow More Amusement park. I have it for about four years, but about two years ago, a lot of my clients started to complain about ghostly operations, and such.. A woman in a wedding dress." he started.

"Since I'm a client myself, I wanted to help.. I know Madoka-chan said that we investigate in three weeks," Masako interfere, while I meditated on their words.

"You want me to go earlier?" I spat..

"Please do so.. I'm loosing too much money.. I plead you Shibuya-san.." the elder man bows.. I signed.. I wanted to spend some paranormal free time with Mai..

"So from what I heard, there been incidents, and people getting hurt.. Anything else?" I asked him.

"One of my clients almost die," he shakily takes a sip of his tea, while I placed my own empty cup down.

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon," was all I said, and stood up. Bowing down. He does as well.

"Shibuya-kun?" Ms. Hara said in a low tone.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face her. Ms. Hara bites her lower lip, noticing that her eyes seem a bit sad..

"Can I speak to you? In private?"

"You may," I told her,

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." my client spoke, moving away.. I turned towards my office, for a reason, I felt like I'm not going to like this conversation.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Mai-chan.. I'm so happy that you returned to school, how are you feeling. I heard that you had an accident during one of your cases," Michiru-chan spoke up, after school.

I glanced at the three girls, smiling brightly at them.

"I was in a coma, that's all.. I awoke about a week ago." I tell them, trying to act as normal as possible. The girls arches a brow. Taking notice an anger look in their faces.

"That boss of yours sure like to over work you, Shibuya-kun such a strict stick in the mud jerk.. Next time don't go with him to a case.. We are very worried about you.." Michiru-chan said, patting my shoulder, while the other girls shook their heads, in agreement.

"Its my fault, not his.. And..." I felt a sweat drop, when I heard a honk of a car.. I turned around to see Naru in his van? Parked outside the street corner, waiting for me..

He gets down, placing his keys inside of his pockets...

"Oh.. I have forgotten how hot he is.. Its been about two years since we last saw him.. Or was it less.. Dang, he's gotten hotter," they whispered to me, grabbing both of my arms.

I signed.. Then I gave Naru a good look.

'Yes, he's becoming more handsome, he's baby fat almost gone completely.. Then why did he marry me? A plain Jane..' I thought, feeling a bit discouraged..

"He's not that good looking, please I beg you, don't say that in front of him, I doubt his head can get any bigger," I told them, since it's hard to accept the truth, and I didn't like the way they were staring at him... Naru walks up to us..

I felt myself smile at him, feeling my heart leap.. But covered it up, noticing that his eyes seem angry..

"Shibuya-sama, remember us?" Michiru-chan spoke, moving towards him.. I frowned lowering my head down.

"I do.. Hello ladies," Naru spoke using the same tone he used when he met the girls the first time around. Everyone squirmed, while I rolled my eyes. Naru gave me a strange look with a ghostly smirk.. I just groaned.

'Right, he will never change.' I thought.

"I came here to get my assistant, we have some catching up to do.. So if you kindly give her to me?" he pleads using his smooth voice. The girls shook their head. I can practically see hearts in the background.

"Oh, yes, I know how much Mai has to catch up, so please visit us soon, oh Mai, you have such a good boss." I stare at them with wide eyes..

'I can't believe this, they just said not so long ago that I have a stick in a mud jerk.' I thought, shaking my head.

"Just, let's go," I took his arm, pulling him towards the van.. Naru gave me a confuse look, while waving goodbye to the girls..

Getting into the passenger seat, Naru goes around, hoping in.. Turning on the Van, he started to drive off, placing on his seat belt as I did the same.

I gulped, biting my lower lip.

"Err, how was your day?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Naru signed,

"Do you want to eat? I'm hungry," he states, surprising me.. I shook my head,

"I can cook you something?" I told him.. Naru shakes his head, turning to his right..

"You just came out of school.. And I'm not in the mood to eat homemade food." he tells me. I gulped, noticing that he seems strained.

Reaching a fast food restaurant after thirty minutes later, Naru parks the van in the parking lot, and I hopped down. Closing the door behind me.. Naru walks around, placing his keys inside of his pockets, and we walk in...

Going inside, we stood in line, I glanced at the menu, and decided.

"Decided?" He asks. I shook my head, turning towards him.

"I'll just have a salad and a Pepsi," I told him.

"No hamburgers?" he asks. I shook my head.

"Not in the mood for it.." Naru simply nods, then orders, surprising me that he orders the same.. After we got our food, and drink, we sat in one of the booths, near the window, and smiled gently. Lapsing my hands together, I did a little prayer, and started to eat..

"Thank you for the invitation," I told him, while he started to eat.. Naru took a sip of his water.

"This is nice, I admit.." he tells me, while I stare at him.

"What's wrong? Why did you take the Van?" I asked him, noticing that he seems a little too uptight. Naru moves back, licking his lips, causing me to do the same.

"Using my car to pick you up, seems a little unprofessional.. And either way, I had to do something, since Lin was busy with other things," he paused, taking a breath..

"We are going to the case tomorrow," he drops the bombshell. I gulped, taking a big bite out of my salad. Trying to relax my hand, which started to shake...

"Is that so.. Okay,"

"Is not okay Mai.." Naru surprises me by his answer.

"Why?" I asked, Naru signed, looking straight at me.

"I promised you a honeymoon, and you just got back to school, we are trying to recuperate from what just happened, and here we go in another case.. I did mean what I mean when I said I want some human time.. No more supernatural spin for a few months.. I'm actually getting tired of it.." Naru bluntly tells me.

"I know.."

"Then here's what we will do.. You may come, but only after school. I don't want you to loose school because of this.. I want you as far as possible.." I felt my heart tighten at his orders..

"You know I can't Naru.. I can't even avoid it even if you pay them. I already dreamed about that woman, she asked me for my help. I can't just ignored it."

"You have to Mai.. Please, for yourself.. You need a break.. I'm not asking you as your husband, but as your boss.." I was touched at Naru words.. I know we are both physically drained..

"I am touched by your concern, trust me I am.. But I can't.. Let's do this. I can go to school for the morning classes, then leave in the afternoon. Then the next day, take the morning off, and go to class in the afternoon, rotate, until we finish the case," I told him..

Naru stares at me...

"You know as I do, that something is bound to happen.. So please," I begged him. Naru signed, fisting his hand. I moved up, grabbing his hand, running my finger across his knuckles.

"I'll be okay.."

"What if they take you away from me again." he stated, finally realization hits me..

'He's afraid.. Just like me.. I can't stand it if I separate from him once again..' I thought, tightening my grip on him.

"I can't promise you Naru.. Just let see what happens," I whispered. Naru finally opens his hand, and grabs mine.

"We'll work it through," I told him. Naru shook his head moving away, we kept eating, as I stare at the outside.

"How was work?"I asked again. Naru shrugs.

"Same. I did have an interesting conversation with Ms. Hara though." He tells me. I moved to stare at him.

"You did? Can I know, what about?" I asked.. Naru nods.

"I don't' hide anything from you.. And either way, you will hear it from some sort of source.." Naru whispered, my heart leaped.

"You trust me that much?" I asked.

"For a reason I married you Mai.. And it's not just for what I did this morning.. Cause honestly.. I could just simply be with any woman, without being married.." I felt my heart to two things, first it warmed up, then it turned into an ache..

'He can.. Yet.. He doesn't and respected me through all this.. No matter what happened..' I thought, biting my lower lip...

I blushed, clearing my throat..

"Thank you.. And please don't' say those things in public, is quite embarrassing," I stated. Naru shrugs..

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm your husband.. its normal.. And no one heard us. There's barely no one here." he moves his head upwards, as I follow to find only about four people eating and talking on our left side...

"Then that makes me happy Naru. So what was the interesting conversation?" I asked.. Naru placed his chopsticks down, taking a sip of his water, while I kept eating.

"She confessed to me," he simply stated, causing me to choke on my salad, which Naru moved my drink towards me.. I took it, sipping it.

"Wait, she did? Oh God, Naru what did you tell her? I feel bad for her.." I admitted.. Naru arches a brow.

"Wait, you're not worried that another woman confessed to your husband, but worried about her?" He asks bewildered. I shook my head.

"I trust you more than anything in this world Naru. You have proven that to me over the years.. Let just admit it.. You're not the most sensitive guy when it comes to confession. Remember, it took you a year to admit that you love me.. After I lost my memories. The first time I confessed, well that didn't end up too well.." I explained, as the memories rushed into my head, making my heart ache.

"I was a kid back then Mai.. I..." Naru paused.

"I know.. But now you know the right answer.. That it was always you.. Ever since we met in the orphanage.." I whispered. Naru shook his head.

"So what did you say to her.." I cringed, imagining many things he could have told her.. Naru shrugged his shoulder.

"For one, I knew I wouldn't like the conversation, and second.. I decline her.. I told her that she was better off with another.. And that I didn't feel the same.." I stare at him. Not really knowing how to progress this information..

"Then she mentioned you.. I asked why did she had to bring you up, and she said that ever since you entered the picture, I treat you differently than her.. Either way, she ended up crying and running away.."

"Oh.. I'm so going to hear that from her. And yet.. I feel so bad for her.. I understand her feeling so perfectly.." I told him, rubbing my chest, trying to ignore the pain..

"The first time around was easier, she rooted for us, I doubt this time around.." I stopped, hearing Naru cell phone ring..

"Excuse me," Naru asks, I nod, as he picks up..

"Hello?" he said absent mindly. He went silent for a few, and shook his head.

"**Okay, I understand.. I'll see you later," ** then he hangs up..

"Let me guess, your parents?"

"Like I said, it's scary how well you know me," He whispered, finishing his salad.

"You spoke in English.. And remember your mom taught me some English when we spend time in England during Insightful period.." I told him.

"Good to know your brain is expanding, and you remember.." I felt a nerve popping out at his sarcastic remark.

"Real funny Naru. Wait..." something dawns on me, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Where is your parents going to meet you.. You moved your clothes to my apartment yesterday afternoon, and left most of your belongings in your house."

"At my house, I still left some things.. And tonight you'll be spending the night in my house.." I frowned, not liking the idea.

"Your parents don't even know me yet.. I think we should break the news slowly.. I'm afraid how they will react if they see me in your house.."

"But.." Naru started, but I shook my head.

"Only for tonight, you sleep in your house, I'll sleep in my own.. Okay.. Even though I don't want to.." I groaned, feeling tears threatening to come down.. I gulped..

"Its not a big deal Mai." I shook my head.

"It is for me.. I don't want to intrude. For them, I'm just a stranger.. Okay. Just for tonight." I told him. Naru signed,

"As you wish," he tells me.. I took in a big breath, still I felt uneasy about this.

"So tonight you sleep in your house, while I sleep in mine.. We can call each other.. And plus I have loads of homework and cleaning to catch up, so I don't need distractions." I somewhat lied.

'Oh God, I don't want him to sleep over there.' Already missing him. Naru watches me, noticing the streets, taking my hand, he snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Mai.. The night will go fast okay.. We'll see each other tomorrow afternoon, so just keep busy. I know this is hard on you, trust me, I know the feeling, but you can do it.." he gave me a small smile. I shook my head, grasping his hand.

"I just. We can't never spend a whole day together.." I complained.

"I know."

"You know that I love you."

"I know."

"You know that I would do anything for you,"

"I Know Mai,"

"Good.." I smiled at him,

"I feel the same Mai," he whispered... While I smiled at him..

Ooo

"I'll see you tomorrow Mai," Naru tells me, that night, after work, while we stood in my living room. I shook my head, holding on into his arm.

"Okay, be-careful going home. Please call me when you reach your house, and have fun with your parents.. We'll find a way to tell them." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan." he whispered. I kept my hand on his..

"Mai I have to go." he tells me.. I didn't even noticed that I was shaking..

"Go!" I whimpered..

Naru gently takes my hand..

"Mai.. I can't leave you like this." He sounds concern.

"No, it's okay, I'm a big girl Naru.. I have been by myself for so long, it's like second nature.. Just go.. We'll see each other tomorrow." I told him.

Naru captures my chin and gave me a soft, tender kiss on my lips, then leaned his forehead against mine.

"Please whatever happens, call me. No matter what time.. I'll be here as soon as possible, okay."

"Okay.." Now tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it.

"I'm sorry, are you sure you don't want to come with me."

"No.. I'm sure.. Just go, before I change my mind.."

"I wouldn't mind.." he tells me. I kiss his lips, giving him a soft sad giggle.

"Me either... Just go." Naru signed, heading out.. I followed, Naru turns and gave me a last kiss.

"Please call me whatever time.. Okay.." he stared deeply enough. I shook my head.

"I'll be dreaming about you.." I told him. Naru shook his head..

"Take care.." he moves out. I closed the door, putting on the lock. I slid down the floor, crying.

"Is not fair.. But I don't want to be an intruder to his parents, I can't be that selfish either.. I'm just lucky enough to have him as my husband.." I whispered, hiccuping. I stood, moving towards my kitchen...

About five hours later, I lay in my bed, alone in my dark room.. My heart hammering hard..

"At least Naru got home safely and greeted his parents." I whispered, grasping my blanket.

"Don't be afraid Mai.. You're not in that dark room any-longer.. Your free, married and slowly moving about.." I told myself.. Turning around,

"I miss you Naru," I whispered, holding the spot he normally sleeps, remembering the nights he spend with me, and the last night we spend together, when we almost made love..

"Okay Mai, get a hold of yourself.." I whispered..

Then I jumped, when I heard the cell phone ring.. 'Oh God.. I'm being too scared off easily,' I thought to myself, reaching for it, on top of my nightstand, I pushed the answer call button.

"Hello?" I asked..

"Just pretend I'm there Mai.." I heard Naru voice, my heart calms down at his voice.

"Why aren't you asleep? Is already one.." I told him, closing my eyes, and pretended that he was right next to me, such relief, such a relief dawns on me, that I wiped my face, from the small tears.. Naru went silent for a few, then he answered me.

"Because I couldn't sleep.. My parents are still up, making too much noise," He groans.. I gave the cell phone a long look, but then a giggle escaped my lips.

"Naru.. That's just so messed up.. But aren't you glad to see them?" I asked..

"Its okay.. I told them about you," he stated, I frowned, feeling my heart hammering against my ribs.

"What exactly did you told them?" I asked him.

"Well, you're my assistant, you know, you met my father before, my mom already was planning on places to go for a date.." I giggled, noticing a strain in his voice.

"What else?"

"That they want to meet you tomorrow, when we head towards our case.. Err, they thought I was dating Ms. Hara." I arched a brow at his sudden words.

"Oh.. Oh, wait.. Why?" I asked.

"Don't know,"

"Weird.. Do we tell them about us?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

"Sure.. It doesn't bother me.. They already are intrigued by you.."

"But if we explain our share dream reality thing, they will probably think we were just cough up in the moment or something in those lines, or we really messed our minds up.. Either way is not good." I suggested. Naru stay quiet, so quiet that I thought he hanged up.

"Hello Naru?"

"Yeah, I'm here, you're right.. But they have to know.. I can't keep this a secret forever.."

"I know.. Okay.. I hope they accept me."

"They will, if they did the first time around, they will this time."

"Okay.. Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" I ask... I heard some shuffling in the background..

"Nothing.. Last time you gave me a pirate shirt.. This time I just want nothing." he bluntly tell me, after the shuffling in the background stops.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm just throwing some wrappers.. I was craving for some sweets.."

"You know what.. I did too.. I had some caramel, chocolate,"

"Strange, so did I." he mumbles..

"Err, so good night?"

"Good night Mai.. If anything, call me.."

"I love you Naru,"

"I do too.."

"Night.. See you in a few hours,"

I heard Naru take in a big breath..

"I can't wait.." and with that he hangs up, while I groaned, placing the phone back.. I placed my cheeks on his pillow, inhaling his scent.

"I hope your parents accept me.."

Ooo

"Mai, you look like you haven't slept at all last night." Bou-san spoke as he picks me up from school. I yawned, giving him a grim look.

"I had many things to catch up on my work.. And Naru handed me over some files.. It was endless.. I still have some few more things.." I grumble, but in the reality, I had a nightmare, that I was in the room again.. With the widow woman.. And the shadow Lady torments me..

I awoke around three in the morning, ready to call Naru, but fought against it, since I didn't want to bother him.. So I spend the rest of the night catching up in my house cleaning and my school work.. Trying to distract myself..

Overall all, how I wish I can just sleep..

Pulling up in front of a large Amusement park with rides big as a mountain, I saw Naru and Lin talking to his parents, while Masako and Madoka spoke to some people..

Getting out, slamming the door behind me, adjusting my back bag, I nervously look at the ground.

"Mai, are you okay?" Bou-san asks.. I shook my head.

"Yeah, just very sleepy." I told him, yawning.

"Hey, I brought Mai." he waves, I cussed under my breath, moving forward..

"Oh, so this is Mai.. She's cute." I heard.. I glanced up to see Mrs Davis walking up towards me, giving me one of her gentle smiles, seeing her beautiful hair bounce back, while Mr. Davis came up to her, bowing down.

"Father, Mother, this is Mai Taniyama, my assistant," Naru introduced. I gulped, bowing down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oliver Mother, and this his father," she introduced

"She's polite." Mrs. Davis spoke. I nervously rub my arms.. It was better when I was blind...

"I remember you.. Very polite young lady.. Nice to see you again," Ms. Davis spoke.. I shook my head, hearing Madoka and Masako come up..

"Hey, there Mai.." Madoka came up to me, giving me a hug.. I gave a nervous giggle, as I glance at Masako.

She gave me a death glare, causing me to look down..

'I'm sorry,' I thought, feeling my arm being tugged.

"Well, let's go.. We get a free access pass behind the scenes, let's go." Madoka sounded like a small child in a candy shop.. I gulped, looking up at the amusement park, reading the name of it..

'Why do I feel like this is like the manor?' I thought, feeling my heart race against my ribs. I watched Naru parents talk in English, while Madoka and Masako went ahead..

"What's wrong?" Bou-san ask, standing next to me, crossing his arms, staring at the amusement park.

"It's just a creepy feeling that ran down my spine, that's all.." I told him. Bou-san bends down, eye to eye, making me feel uncomfortable.

"You look like you're ready to drop Mai.. I'll talk to Naru, so.." my eyes widen, shaking my head.

"No.. He'll get mad, please.." I took a hold of his arm.

Bou-san shakes his head, turning towards the others..

"He won't get mad Mai, but okay, I won't say anything.. Just don't go and sleep anywhere. We are in a public place." he warns..

"Okay. I promise," I told him as a yawn escapes my lips.

He rolled his eyes, ruffling my hair.

"Poor kid, already overworking yourself." and with that, he headed in.. I gave one last look at the front of the amusement park.. Noticing from the corner of my eye, a dark figure appears on top of one of the rides.. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat.

"Is not the shadow Lady.. She was just a dream.." I mumbled to myself, feeling a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Eii," I yelped, my heart racing from fear.

"Mai?" Naru asks, as I hiccuped, turning around and wrapping my arms around him.

"I miss you.." I whispered, scared to death.. Naru wraps his arms around me, making me feel at ease once more.

"You saw something, didn't you?" He asks..

"No.. I.." I couldn't even lie.

"I saw a shadow person on top of the star ride," I pointed out, letting go.. Naru eyes turn towards the ride, and shook his head.

"I'll take you home tonight.. I have to stay over night to gather some information my father asked me for.." I gave him a long look, feeling my heart break.

"No.. Please.. Make an excuse up.." I begged, taking a hold of his arm. I don't want to sleep alone.. Only Naru makes the nightmares go away.. Only with him I feel loved and protected.

"I'm sorry Mai.. I did try.." Naru whispered..

I took in a big breath...

"Can I stay with you?" I asked..

"You can't, the owner only allowed three people to stay.. My father and I are accepted as well as Lin.." I jumped a little in frustration..

"Why all of the sudden that we finally have time for each other, things get in the way? I understand.. It just.."

"That we don't spend enough time with each other.." Naru concludes.. I shook my head.

"I don't want to be selfish Naru.. I just... Three years, and it's hard..." I started to cry... Naru captures my cheeks, wiping my tears.

"Your not selfish Mai.. Your acting on your instincts is normal.. And I thank you for being thoughtful of my choices, and trying to give me space.. Like you said, it will take time.. we still have many things to learn, and above all things, time to heal.. So I know how you feel Mai.." he whispers, giving me a kiss on my cheek, making my heart pound.

"Just wait a little longer.. Okay.."

"Okay," I whimpered, closing my eyes, taking a hold of his hand.

"Can I at least spend some time with you today? Even if it involves me taking notes and following you around.."

"You always do that Mai.. Is your job.." I shook my head..

"I know, but since we're not going to have some alone time.. Please take me everywhere you go.."

Naru blinks at me, a grim look, then he shakes his head.

"I like the idea.. Even when I go to the bathroom." he whispers. I gave him a disgusting look.

"Eww, no.." I shook my head.. Naru chuckles,

"I was only joking Mai.." he whispers.. I gave him a hard look,

"Not funny at all."

"I wasn't trying to be, either way, we have to go inside.."

"Okay.. When do we tell your parents?" I asked him, moving towards the front door.. Naru shrugs..

"When everyone is gone, and we are alone.. Or I can do it tonight.."

"I want to be there.. So when the time is right?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks Naru," I smiled up at him, watching as his hair moves with the breeze, making me want to brush his bangs away from his eyes..

"I just hope this isn't a bad case.." I whispered, taking in a big breath, we headed in...

Oooo

"_Hello?" I asked, looking around.. I stood at the chapel once again.. With the candles surrounding me.. _

"_Wait, isn't this?" I asked, my heart starting to race from fear itself. _

"_Oh no, I fell asleep.. Gene!" I screamed.. I felt a hand on my shoulders, making me look back. _

"_Gene," I breathed out in relief.. Gene shook his head, pointing at his front.._

"_Watch," he just says.. Turning my gaze, I see the Widow woman, standing at the alter, with a groom next to her, well I think it is.. He's wearing a red suit.._

_Then he turns towards her, raising his right arm, I took notice of something shiny in his right arm, and stabbed the woman's eye.. She let out a bloody scream, making me close my own eyes in agony.._

"_Please, let it stop." I begged, feeling as though I'm reliving something in that dark room.._

"_You have to help her.. She need justice," Gene whispers, as the image of the girl vanishes.. I turned to face Gene, only to take notice I'm right back in the darkroom.. I felt my heart leap.._

"_Not again," I groaned, moving forward, only to feel the Straight Jacket around me.._

"_Please.." I begged once again._

"_This is your reality, not the one you're living.. Come back to me Mai.. Let me take care of my mama," she laughs, as my eyes widen in fear.._

"_No, this isn't real, this isn't real," and then I let out a scream, feeling two cold hands on my throat._

"_HELP ME, AND SAVE YOURSELF!" the woman whispered in my ear.. And then I screamed louder than before.._

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Mai," I shook her shoulder, while she slept in my car that night, driving her towards her apartment. Mai started to make small noises..

I parked the car in front of a small gas station near our apartment. Mai started to kick her leg.. Distress plastering her sleeping face..

"Wake up Mai," I nudge her and this time Mai gasped out, trembleling, tears running down her eyes.

"I don't' want to be there.." she gasped out, placing her legs up. Wrapping herself like a small ball. I moved forward, taking a hold of her shoulder, making her look at me..

'This is why I don't want her to be alone.. I don't even know how much torture she had in there..' I thought, clearing my throat.

"Mai, look at me.." I tell her.. Mai eyes dully turn towards me, fear, pure fear..

"This isn't real.. Is all in my mind.." she whispers, not looking at me, but as though she was looking beyond me.. I signed, taking a hold of her cheeks.

"Mai.. I'm real.. This is real.. Please look at me." I whispered.. Mai finally looks straight at me, her eyes returning..

"Naru.." she whispers, moving forward, but the seatbelt caught her, I patently UN button her, and she throws herself in my arms.

"I was back there, the lady said that this is all my imagination.. She wants me there." She cries even more. I wrap my arm around her.

"Its okay Mai. I'm here. I'm not fake.. This is the real world." trying to calm her down. Mai trembled in my arms.

She moves, taking a hold of my face, her brown eyes roaming my face..

"Naru.. That woman was murdered by her boyfriend or husband. Not sure, she keeps asking me for help." she explains.. I shook my head..

"I'll gather more information... I'll ask Matsuzaki to come over.." Mai shook her head.

"No, it's okay.. I don't want to bother them, and she told me that she has some date.. So I don't want to interrupt Bou-san and her date.." I arched a brow at her words.

"They are dating?"

"Its obvious Naru.."

"Must be a girl thing," I mumbled, but got back to the main topic.

"You won't sleep right Mai.. You haven't slept well last night.." I scolded, she drops her face, like a frighten kitten.

"You heard about that?"

"No, but your bags under your eyes tells more than anyone telling me.. I told you Mai, call me.." I am becoming frustrated.

"Naru.. I didn't want to bother you.."

"I'm your husband, it's normal.. And you're not a bother, you were never a bother."

"I'm not used to rely on someone," she admits..

"I know.." I breathed out.. Loving that about her, but hating it as well, because it can cause her her life, in the line of work we do, or rather her soul..

"Then what do we do?" She asks.. I leaned against my steering wheel, scratching my forehead.

Leaning back, I started up the car, and made a U turn, Mai gave me a wide eyed look.

"What are you doing?" she asks.. I press more the gas, passing some cars.

"Put on your seatbelt Mai.."

"Tell me, where are you taking me?" she demanded, placing her seat belt on..

"To my house where else Mai? Madoka is right next door.. I will call her up to keep an eye on you.. I just tell her that you are having some sort of horrific dream about the case.. She'll call me immediately.."

"No Naru, it's okay.. Please.. Take me back," she begs, noticing her voice tremble...

"Just humor me Mai.. Just for tonight.." I whispered, deep down I'm worrying about her, that I didn't sleep well last night.

She glanced at me, with wider eyes..

"Naru." she whispers, I blinked at her.

"What?" I asked, getting a little nervous from her odd stare..

"Did you just?" she paused.. I stopped at a red light, turning my gaze towards her.

"Did I just what?" I asked, getting confused by her words.

"Alright.. I will.. Thank you.." she whispers, taking my hand.. I gave her a confuse look at her odd mood change..

"Mai, what did I do?" I asked, not comprehended.. Mai gave me a soft smile even though her eyes are still shaky..

"Do you really want to know?" she asks.

"If I, didn't I wouldn't' be asking," I snapped. Mai moves to fully face me...

"You just showed me one face that I have never seen before Naru, instead of your poker face, or your soft side," she whispers..

"What?" I insisted.

"I mean, I can tell when your concern when you state the obvious, but I never seen it before.. Its weird, but yet so beautiful," she whispers.

"My concern side?"

"Yes Naru, you just showed me your concern side, with actually showed in your face, instead of your poker face.."

I cuss under my breath, while she giggled.

"Is cute Naru, don't be ashamed.."

"Is not supposed to be cute Mai.."

"It is to me.. And I thank you Naru.. And I'll do what you say.. Thank you," she kisses my hand, leaning her head against my arm.. I felt my heart pounding hard against my ribs...

Tightening my grip on the wheel, a sudden emotion hit me..

'Guilt.. Guilt, that I have to keep leaving her, and the one Guilt that will never leave me, no matter how many times I apologize.. Her death, by my hands...'

"Sleep Mai.. I'll wake you up when we reach my house." I felt Mai nod, yawning..

"If anything Naru.. I don't' blame you for my death, because it was my choice, not yours, so please be at ease with that," Mai yawns, surprising me once again..

I was about to ask her how the hell she knows what I was thinking about, but she dozes off.. Sighing, I kiss the top of her head, as my eyes soften..

"You're too good for me Mai.." I whispered, as I kept driving towards my house..

* * *

Thanks for the review... I will have them as normal as possible.. I promise, no more drama, but I have to add real life situations and Mai is really traumatized from being locked up for three years, so she has to work on that, and Naru is really traumatized his guilt as well.. So yeah... -_-! I hate it, since I love this couple too much...


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking The News

Disclaimer: **Nope**.**. Nothing** I own.

Chapter Four: Breaking The News

**Naru POV**

"See, there it goes again," My father points out towards the monitor on my right.. I moved forward, to stare at a black shadow appearing inside of one of the tea cup rides...

I stood, turning around, only to see Mai sits on the black chair, dozing off.. Its been five days since we got married, and three days since we started this investigation.. Mai has been sleeping in my house, while I'm stuck here trying to capture the ghost..

I have been more in my job than actually being with; Mai.. The only times we have some time alone is when we search the area, or at night, when I drive her to my house, even with that, we haven't had any intimacy.. I actually miss her kisses and soft touches.. Since that ride back home three nights ago..

Luckily my mother understood perfectly, so she accepted her in my house, while Madoka kept an eye on her..

Going up to her, I shook her shoulder gently...

"Mai.. Don't' sleep, we have work to do, since Ms. Hara isn't here, I need you," I told her, trying to not get her to sleep. She gets those nightmares, which is getting worse each day.. She groans, rubbing her eyes..

"I just want to sleep Naru.." she whispers groggy.. I signed..

"I know Mai.. Not right now.. Come with me, father is coming with us.." I whispered to her.. Mai nods head softly, moving robotic.. I grasp her shoulders, to straighten her up..

"Lin and Hosho will be back shortly, since this is the security camera room, at least we don't have to worry about who's coming in and out.." My father murmurs, not noticing the way he was staring at me, while I help Mai.. A smirk passes his lips.

"Naru.. What time is it?" she asks.. I rose my sleeve, to stare at my wrist watch.

"Its eight in the night.. I'll send you home right after we search this area, and you can sleep. Okay.."

"Okay Naru.. I miss sleep, though, but mostly I miss sleeping next to you. I am starting to really miss you.." I heard her voice strain, as though she wants to cry.. I took in a big breath..

"I know Mai.. I feel the same, trust me in my words." I whispered, missing her so much.. I already gotten use to her small body next to mine..

"Then let just go back.. I don't want to see the shadow bride.. She's scary.. She keeps bleeding out of her eyes.." Mai starts to sound like a five year old.. I felt my heart tighten.

"What's wrong with Ms. Taniyama?" My father spoke, moving next to us, while we reach the outside..

"She's tired.. Mai hasn't been able to sleep well for a while now.." I explained to my father, since he hasn't been to update with the situation.

"Maybe is the consequence of being in a coma?" My dad offers.. I shook my head.

"I had her examined from head to toe, she's a healthy twenty-one, I mean eighteen year old." I hissed at my mess, forgetting that we aren't in our older bodies...

"Twenty-one?" he cocks up a brow at my mess up. I shook my head..

"Its a long story.. If I tell you about it, promise me you'll think about it before jumping into conclusions," I asked of him. My father's eyes Mai, then at me..

"You two have been sleeping with each other?" He jumps into conclusions, causing me to feel a sweat drop.

"Dad, no.. Why in the world you think that?" I asked, surprised by his words.. Mai groggily takes my arm, snuggling on my arm.. I shook my head, feeling as though Mai just added to my father's words.

"Well, I know you are not dating.. So I narrow it down to that.. Just please don't make me a grandpa yet.." he begs. I was surprised at his words.

"No, please explain to me why would you even think I'm either dating Mai or er.." I paused..

"Well, I never once in my life, since I adopted you ever once seen you look at a girl, the way you look at Mai.." he explains..

"The way I look at Mai?" I tilted my head in confusion at his sudden words.. I look at Mai as normal as I look at others...

My father shakes his head, crossing his arms in front of his torso, glancing up at the night sky.

"Your expression changes Noll.. Your eyes turn softer, not only that.. You see her as though she's the only girl in the world.. You act different and your somewhat kinder to her.." he admits.

"Then, does it look like we are sleeping with each other?" I snapped.

"Son, I'm just rounding up, I know most kids your age doesn't wait until marriage. So.." he shrugs..

"I'm not like most kids my age Father.. And no, we haven't done anything in those lines, so don't worry, Mai and I are still virgins.." I spat.. Feeling a bit insulted, then awkward from the sudden conversation and admitting it to my father.. Okay, very weird..

"Okay Noll, I wasn't judging.. Tell me. Do you love her?" he asks. I paused, looking down, where Mai stood sleeping on my arm..

"What does your father instinct tell you?" I asked him, arching a brow towards him.. Martin gives me a bright smile, as the lines around his eyes makes a thin line.

"From experience with your mother.. I have a deep feeling that you love that girl... Not just a crush itself.."

"So there's no need for me to answer you then?"

"Apparently she loves you as well.. I watch her, when you're not looking she looks at you, yearning.. A deep look that my own wife gives me, when we are alone.. I have seen that girl look towards you.. She really does love you.. And always by your side."

"I know.." I mumbled, fisting my hand..

"Then why not date her?" My father concludes..

"Wait, have you told your feelings to her? Or did she?" he asks, switching his question.

"We have.. Dad.. There's something I have to mention to you.. One huge reason why we aren't dating.." I paused, when Mai moved, sleepily opening her eyes, looking up at my dad.

"Ah.. Mr. Davis.. When did you come to our house?" Mai was so lost, then she glances up at me..

"Oh, does he know now that I'm your wife?" she asks, blinking at her, a groan escapes my lips, from her sudden outburst of the truth.. Turning to face my father.. His eyes widen.

"Did I just heard?" he asks bewildered.

"Yes, you heard right. I was going to tell you in a different approach, but Mai beat me to it.. Err.. We are legally married, and Father Brown blessed our marriage, about a week ago.." My father stares at us, blankly...

"Oliver. I have respected so much in your decisions, but this.. Your only eighteen.. Your just a kid.. I..."

He paused, while Mai finally wakes up, shaking her head.

"Oh no.. I'm sorry.. I thought.. Mr. Davis, please don't get mad at Naru... Please hear our story.. I beg of you," she bows down, as I signed, bowing down with Mai, 'Might as well,' I thought.. My own father's eyes grew from my own bowing down..

"This has to be a pretty darn good explanation Noll.. And you young lady, I hope you truthfully love my son, and not his money or fame.." I felt Mai stiffen at his words.. I rolled my eyes, knowing my father too well..

"Don't let him get to you, he's just testing you.." I whispered, taking a hold of her hand.. Mai looks like she about to cry..

I tighten my grip on her hand, while she shook even more.. I felt my heart ache for this..

'This is just not our way...' I thought darkly.. Cussing everything and everyone..

"Start? We have all night.." Martin spat, noticing that he wasn't as angry, but concern..

"The ghost can wait, my own son.. No.." I cleared my throat..

"In reality Father, Mai and I, have been married about five years."

"Oh... This has to be good.." My dad hissed waving his hand for us to continue, noticing his eyes turning dark with anger.. I shook my head, while Mai starts to shake..

"Okay.. It all started..." I started to explain everything to him, minus our private moments.. I told him about how we shared sight. I told him every single detail, while Mai joined in..

"So, after I died, we awoke from our coma," Mai concludes, feeling myself go stiff at the last part.. Mai felt it, that she uses her free hand, to soothe my own, somehow I relaxed...

My father stares at us for a long time, at least that's what it felt. He took in a big breath, pinching the bridge of his nose...

"I know you won't believe us Father.. With us, it is the truth.. What we lived.. It couldn't be made up, because both of us remember each detail perfectly.. It's just too coincidental for it to be fake.. Everything seems to real, as right now.." I added so I can be more convincing..

"So you guys decided to marry right after getting out of coma?"

"Yes, we have been apart for three years.. I am already used to her as my wife.. Like you said.. I do love her... And I can't live a life without her.. I have already experienced that.." Shivering from the thought.. Horrible.. I felt like a part of me went missing for years..

"Please Mr. Davis, don't get mad at Naru.. Get mad at me." Mai was now crying, hard, hiccuping..

"We have been through so much.. I can't stand if you take Naru away from me.. I already had that experience.. Its not fun, its not good, its horrible.. He's my life.. I love your son more than I love myself... I would die for him again.." I felt my heart tighten at her words.

'I told her before to love herself first.. I need to work on that.' I thought, running my thumb across her knuckles.

My father moves forward, taking a hold of Mai shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to wrap my head over this.. I do believe in Noll, he doesn't' lie.." he started. He gave Mai a petty look..

"Girl, don't' cry.. I am just surprised, from everything I was ready to hear, I never thought of hearing this sort of explanation.."

"I'm scared Mr. Davis.. I'm still dealing with being locked up for three years.. Is not easy.. I'm scared that this is all an illusion. I'm scared to wake up one day and have Naru leave me, because he either got tired of me, or stopped loving me.. I'm freaking scared that you and your wife reject me.. Make us divorce.. I love him so much.." she kept crying, jerking her hand away from me, she bends down to the ground, making herself into a ball..

I bend down, taking a hold of her arm..

"Mai.. My parents aren't going to force me to do nothing.. You aren't going to lose me,"

"What guarantees you that Naru.. Every time we are together, you always get taken away from me.. Or I to you.. I know I'm being pathetic.. And I'm not trying to win no points with your dad.. I am just so tired. I miss you.. I want to sleep without having the Shadow lady of my dreams. Taunting me.. Is it too hard to have a normal life?" She cries, her shoulders shaking.

I moved my arms, placing it under her legs, and picked her up, against my chest..

"Sleep Mai.. I promise that I won't leave you for tonight," I whispered.. She takes a hold of my jacket.

"Please promise me.." she whimpers..

"I promise," I assured her.. I have forgotten that my dad was watching us..

"Thank you Naru.. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.. I missed you so much.." She whimper once again, burying her head in my chest.. Feeling her nose press against my chest.

"Warm," she murmurs, making my heart beat fast, turning around, only to be a little taken back from my father presents.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there." I told him the truth.. Martin gave Mai a strange look, looking up at me.. He signed..

"That's enough for me.. If you made a decision, and I can tell that what you live through was real to you and her... I accept it.. I have done a background check on her.. And nothing bad turned out.. She very nice, and gentle.. She loves to smile even though she's depressed.. She loves to work hard, and try her best.. And what I can tell, she loves you a lot.. And she's very kind towards everyone.." My father concludes, not sure if he's pleased with the results or just annoyed by it.

"That is one of the major reasons I fell for her Father.. She's transparent. And place others before herself, that's why I have to take care of her, because she has no one, besides the gang.. Trust me, father.. I made the right decision, apparently the supernatural or the real world are against it.." taking a pause, feeling Mai snuggle more into my chest, I gave her a grim look, but lifted my gaze towards my father, to continue.

"Almost five years Dad. Including the orphanage, so that's more that we have been together and separated.. I will be damn if I let her go.. Apparently, even if I had my memories erased by her.. I couldn't take her out my heart. I couldn't date other girls, because if I did, I started to feel guilty and it only made me feel angrier that I was doing something I wasn't suppose to. Calm me old fashion.. I don't care, but I do love her.. We have been through so much Crap.. That if I lose her one more time.. I doubt I can survive that.. Hell, I was happy when I thought I died with her.." I took in a big breath..

"Son, I never..."

"Just get to know her. You loved her the first time around, I know you will this time around.. I know mother will, too.. She's so much like Mai.. Trust me.." I told him..

"Okay.. I trust you, you're old enough to make your decisions, as well as Mai.. I just can't believe this.. I have a daughter in law... I'm shocked, is that I never thought you will even marry.."

I paused.. Remembering from my younger days, when I use to think and act, use my looks, and my money to get what I want when I wanted.. Mai...

'She made me see that there's more to the world, than what it is..' I thought, feeling a strange feeling seeping into my heart. I glance up at my father, and with a grim look, I agreed...

"Me either,"

"Tell Mai that I give you two, my blessings.." he bows, surprising me..

"Thank you father," Mai shifted in my arms, opening her eyes, noticing that she' fighting it., she smiled gently at my father.

"Thank you Ms. Davis. I promise to be good.. I promise not to use Naru money.. Just to be with him is enough for me.." she whispers.. My dad signed.. While I frowned at her words...

'I know you Mai, hell you even argue with me when I bought you the cell phone.. I knew you would.. Because of all the years, not once have you ask me for money..'

"I'm sorry about that.. I was just testing you.. Don't take my words to heart.. I know how you are Mai. I have seen you work hard in the past, and now.. And I see now how much you love my son.. I doubt any girl will.."

Mai covers her eyes, crying once again..

"Thank you.."

"Just take care of him, and his heart." was all my father said.. I gave my father a small smile, while Mai shook her head.

"I will.. Trust me.."

"Don't worry, I know she will." I told him.. Mai leans her head on my chest once again..

"Naru.." she whispers in an upbeat tone, while I glance at my father

"Don't worry, I have Hosho and Lin.. Go take your wife home.. And please tell your mother.."

"Wait.. I forgot to tell you.. Don't mention this to no one, the only ones that knows is Lin and Father Brown.. We are still trying to figure out what happened.."

"Then why tell me?"

Mai turns her head..

"Because your Naru parents.. You have every right.. And I don't want to be an intruder.. I want to work my way up, using my own strength, not Naru or anyone's, but my own, so you can fully accept me.." she whispers.. I smiled down at her, while she close her eyes once again.

"Go on.. I'll take care of everything.. She looks very lost and exhausted.. Luckily tomorrow is Sunday, let her sleep in... Come after she wakes," Shaking my head, I bow down once again.

"Thank you.." My dad waves his hand, and turns around, to glance up at the sky once again, not noticing a deep look.

"He has a wife.. Since when, my little boy grew up to fast?" I frowned at his words, turning around, I headed towards my car..

"Naru.." Mai murmurs under her breath.

"Yes?"

"Thank you.."

Ooo

"What happen? Why does Mai look like that?" My mother whispers, as I cover Mai with the blankets.. She lies asleep, deeply, with tear stains across her cheeks.. I look at my mother, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I have something to tell you.." I whispered.. My mother shook my head, as Mai takes a hold of my arm...

"Let me guess. You love her and she loves you.." she went straight at the point..

"How do you know that?" I asked very surprised at her words..

"I'm a mother Noll.. I know things, and I am just pleased how the way you look at her.. Just like Martin.." she squirms. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not all.." I cleared my throat.. My mother moves forward, stroking my hair, her eyes softens, as

She glances at Mai, taking a hold of her hand.

"Let me guess. You married her, about five years ago.." she whispers. I stare at her in wide eye.

"How in the world?" I asked. My mother giggles,

"I have my secrets Noll.. I'm just so happy that you two found each other.. I haven't told Martin.. Don't worry, I still agree with the marriage.. You two love each other, I feel it in my bones, and I know you two went through hell and back.. You two sacrifice so much.. Its time to be happy, live your lives, and give me lots and lots of grand-babies, so I can eat their little toes, and dress them, play with them.. An..." I raise my hand, stopping her.

"Mom, relax a little, we just got remarried a week ago, so no children for now, we'll still young, and how do you know? Why didn't you say anything?"

My mother frowns, taking a big breath..

"Fine, spoil sport, your brother.. He came to visit me not so long ago in my dreams, which by the way I was thrilled to see him again. He made me watch what you two experience.. He told me to keep quiet until you come and tell me. I'm sorry Noll, I'm so sorry for the both of you.." I saw tears running down her cheeks..

"Its okay mom.. While you accept Mai.. I'm content with that.." I whispered..

"I do care.. Mai is one of a rare kind of girls.. She knows how to love you.. She's not after your fame or money.. She can read you like a book, like no other girl.."

"Then.."

"She's been my daughter ever since Gene showed me.. Just let her heal.. Let her help you heal Noll. I know deep inside you still tormented.. I can't imagine the emotions you two had, or having.."

"Why did you ask me if I was dating Ms. Hara, if you knew I was married already?" I asked, wanting to know..

"Before we came, we had a little talk with her, and she said she wanted to date you, and you will agree.

I just wanted to confirm that."

"Right." Rubbing my eyes, having Mai shift, flutters her eyes open,

"Ms. Davis.. Please," Mai closed her eyes... Then shook her head.

"With, Naru.." she finishes, a tear run down her cheek. My mom signed, moving to face her, cupping her cheek, she uses her thumb wiping her tear..

"Poor dear, you're going through so much.. And work and school have been another baggage for her.. I'm fine with it Mai.. Don't worry.. I will love you as my own daughter.. Just sleep, and don't have that nightmare.." she stands, yawning.

"Sleep with her son.. It will take time, but as advise as a mother, be patient, what she went through was pure hell for her.. I know how much you love her.. You are father, son, you got Martins side.. So I know that you will be loyal to her, and love her so much, when every time you separate from her, you'll feel the emptiness.. Just like when Martin and I.. Love her son.. And never let anyone tell you otherwise, but your own heart.. I will be here to give my support to the both.." she kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I stood, taking off my shirt, and pants off, after I locked the door.. Just in my underwear, I turned to see Mai awake, looking at me.. Still a bit out of it..

"I think I'm just imagining this. Or I'm just too tired.." she whines.. I shook my head, moving to her side..

"I'm just hot.. I'll just put on some pare of Pants and a shirt.." but Mai shakes her head.

"Come.. I don't care if you're naked.. Just sleep next to me.. Catch me up later on.." she whispers.. Shaking my head, I moved to her side, as she drapes her arm around me, laying her head on top of my bare chest, closing her eyes..

"Finally.. I can sleep," she murmurs, finally she falls into a deep slumber.. I stare up at the ceiling, somewhat relief that my parents accepted Mai.. Yet.. I am not feeling right with this, why would Gene let our mother see this? Its strange.

Closing my eyes, wrapping my arm around her.. I finally was able to fall asleep in a deep sleep...

Ooo

Snapping my eyes open, I felt Mai move...

"Mai, stop moving," I groaned, rubbing my eyes.. Snapping my eyes, I took notice, it was still dark.. Leaning on my forearm, Mai turns towards me..

"Sorry.." she frowns, noticing her eyes red..

"Did you have that nightmare?" I asked, worried, moving up, turning on the lamp. Mai nods, wiping her eyes.

"The woman, she wants something from me.. I don't know. Sorry I awoke you, this time I promise, I didn't dream about that place..." she whispers..

"Just go back to sleep, tomorrow we will return to work.." I told her turning my gaze towards her.. Mai moves up, looking down at me, arching a brow...

"Why are you half naked?"

"I was going to put on some pajamas, but you stopped me." I explained. Mai blushed, rubbing her nose.

"No, I didn't.. I mean I don't mind, but what if your mother comes in.. Wait.." she glanced towards the door, panic reaches her eyes..

"Its dark.." she mumbles, I straighten up, grabbing Mai, I wrap my arms around her.

"Mai. I'm here," she shakes her head, wrapping her arms around me, breathing in and out, as though she was trying to calm herself.

"I'm still tired Naru..." she whispers..

"Sleep, you can sleep in if you want.." I suggested her.. Mai shift a little, moving back, to stare at me, then lower her head.

"Naru.. Can you do me a favor?" she asks.. Knowing very well that she's blushing.

"Depends,"

"Oh, I promise is not hard..." she lifted her gaze, and I was right, she was blushing hard..

"Want me to touch you?" I arched a brow, for a reason the idea didn't sound so bad, since we haven't been too much with each other, since a week ago. Feeling my underwear, turning smaller. From the memory of last week, when I had her pinned against the wall.. I had to place the blankets over me, so Mai won't notice... Mai blushed even more..

"I'm so tired for that Naru.. Really.. I wish, but no.." I felt disappointed by that..

"I can make you very tired, so you can sleep better," I felt stiffer than ever from the sudden urge to touch her..

'Oh God, I'm starting to beg? What the hell?' I scolded myself, groaning. Mai moves forward, taking a hold of my cheeks, even though her cheeks were now scarlet red..

"How much I want you Naru.. How much I want you to touch me.. I'm not up to it.. I'm sorry.. I was just going to ask if you can rub my back.. My mama used to do that when I couldn't sleep at night.. Its okay.. You don't need to.. For a reason.. I miss my mom right now.. Now that I have her memories.. I am starting to really miss her.." Tears running down her cheeks.

'Great..'

"I'm sorry Mai, I didn't..." but she cuts me off.

"No, please don't.. You didn't do anything wrong Naru.. You're a man.. I know you have needs.. I'm sorry if I'm not ready.. I know every time we almost do, something always stops us.. I feel useless being a woman.. That I can't even please my own husband.. I'm sorry.." she started to really cry..

"No.. Mai, don't.. Never have I thought of that.. Trust me.. You please me in other ways.. Don't.." I paused, taking hold of her cheeks, after she lets go of me.

"Not only in bed you please me.. Don't just think doing it is the only thing that pleases me.. I told you already.. You give me more than enough pleasing moments. You're a woman that knows how to please a man, and I don't mean physically in bed.. Your to pure to even notice it yourself.. Why the hell do you think most men fall for you?"

"I don't know.. I don't have many men falling for me.." She hiccups..

"Oh yes you do Mai.. You just don't notice.. Your too pure, too kind.. And you don't need a man that uses you just to bed with.. You need someone to protect you in every aspect, I doubt I'm that man.. I..." I paused to gulp heavily..

"Oh Naru, don't' say that.. You're the man I love.. Don't ever think you're not.. My heart chooses you.."

"I killed you Mai.. I don't even feel as man enough to be with you.. That's why I paused when Father Brown asked me.. I don't want to condemn you to the man that killed you.." I finally told her.. For a reason, it felt good, to just let my thoughts come out..

Mai moves up to my lap, wrapping her arms around me, placing her cheek on my bare shoulder...

"You didn't kill me, Naru.. I made that choice, I told you before.. Please stop blaming yourself.. I don't.."

"It doesn't change the fact," I told her. Then she barks out a teary laugh, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"We sure are a messed up couple, perfect for each other.. I doubt any man can handle me.. I'm constantly in fear, I have nightmares, and I see the dead.. Any man in my life would have left me for my consent crying.. My outbursts.. Or just place me in a mental hospital.."

"I agree, they will flee from you." I told her, but they won't see the good positive side of her.. Hell, they will be missing out something good..

"That's why you're perfect for me, because you haven't.. Thank you for being there for me.. I know this is going to take a long time, it's not my fault that the Shadow lady tormented me, but thank you for being patient with me."

My eyes soften, wrapping my arm around her. Yet guilt plagues me.

'It was my fault..' I thought...

"Then don't ever think your not enough woman for me.. Just because we haven't done it.. Doesn't mean you aren't Mai.. We have the rest of our lives, we aren't any hurry.. And like we said, we need time to heal.. Really heal.."

Mai moves her hips, groaning a little..

"That doesn't mean that I want you to stop touching me.. Do you like it when I touch you?" she asked in a low innocent voice, blushing hard. I groaned, as she moves her hips again, against my 'Friend' which stood as a pole...

'You're tormenting me Mai..' I thought, and she hasn't even realized it..

"Very much.." I told her, yearning right now that she would touch me, and I mean it..

"You have no idea how much I love your touches," I whispered, as she moves, to stare at me. I bit of one more moan..

"That makes me feel better," she smiles, then her mood changes.

"Naru? Are you okay?" noticing the concern in her voice..

'No, you're pressing against my 'Friend,' and it feels too damn good.' I thought darkly,

"Yes. Lay down, I'll rub your back, okay.."

'Cold shower.. Cold shower.. Cold... Want Mai to rub more... Feels good..' closing my eyes, I use my free hand and slam my face with it...

"Naru?" she asks, moving forward, taking a hold of my hand, her simple touch made me hotter than the normal.

'She's trying to kill me.. Don't touch me Mai.. Or not.. I will...' I cut off, feeling Mai touch my forehead.

"You don't have a fever, why are you so hot?" she asks, surprising me.. I blinked at her..

"You feel that?" I asked. She nods.

"Yeah.. Weird.. If you want, I can get you a glass of cold water.." she moves about, grazing her leg against my south.. I hit my head against the wall, biting my lower lip, rolling my eyes...

'Crap that felt good. How in the world can't she feel that?' I thought..

"Naru, don't hit yourself. What happen?" she moves back, again with the rubbing.

'Oh, I hope she's doing this accidental.. Just ask her to get off your lap..' I thought, snapping my eyes open, I stare at Mai.. Then something dawns on me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, watching her concern eyes, fear crossing her face.

"You look like your in a lot of pain.. Naru, please tell me you're alright.. I can call the ambulance, or your Mom.. Yes, I will.. Just wait," she moves once again.. I groaned.. Moving forward, I wrap my arms around her, pinning her against me.."

"I'm okay Mai, trust me.."

"Then why do you look like you're in pain.. You're scaring me.."

"I'm not in pain, it just.." I paused..

'How do I tell her that she keeps rubbing against my lower part, turning me on more and more, and craving for her touch so I can release?' I thought, placing my forehead against her back head.

"I just have to take a cold shower Mai.. That's all.. Then I will be fine.." I heard Mai signed, placing her arms around mine.

"Cold shower at this hour? But you're in pain." her voice turned desperate, turning to face me..

"A cold shower will help trust me." I told her, trying to convince her.. Mai bit her lower lip.

"So Naru isn't hurt?"

"No, I'm not.. Trust me.." her eyes seem far, then her cheeks turn red once again.

"Can I join you?" My eyes grew from her question.

'If you do.. I doubt I can control myself..' I bitter thought to myself, staring at her.

"You sleep Mai.. You haven't rested for a few days, so sleep." I ordered..

"We haven't showered together for a few years.. I miss it.."

'God? Why is this innocent girl torturing me? Is this just some sort of punishment? Or a test.. If she keeps this up.. I think I might have her...'

"Can we?" Mai asks interrupting my dark thoughts of her...

"Next time, I promise Mai.. I just need to be alone okay," I told her.. Mai shakes her head, moving forward.

"Okay, I understand.." I heard her voice break.. I groaned, cursing the day I discovered that I love to feel her..

"Mai is not what you think.."

"What do you know what I'm thinking of?" she challenges, her voice sounded so hurt. I leaned forward, giving her a deep look, that her eyes widen in surprise..

"Naru?"

"Fine.. I was trying to avoid this conversation, but you are thinking to, way much in this.."

"What are you talking about.."

"Mai.. I'm... Why the hell is hard to tell you?" I groaned, shaking my head, trying my hardest to think of a way to get her to comprehend.

"Tell me what?"

"You're the only girl that is hard.. Never mind.." I decline on telling her, but shakes her head,

"Naru, if you're hurting or if I did something wrong, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I just wanted you to rub my back.. Its okay. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable.. I'm still trying to comprehend this.."

I actually groaned out loud, rubbing my face..

'All for a back rub.. I feel stiffer than a board, and I want her to touch me bad...'

"Okay, think whatever Mai.. I'm going to take that cold shower.." I was so mad, not at her, but at myself, standing up, I turned to get my cloths, only to hear Mai hiccuped, while she cries.

"I didn't mean you get mad at me.. I'm just so tired.. I wanted to sleep more.. And you next to me.. It felt very nice and peaceful to have you next to me.. Ever since we got married; we only slept together once.."

I felt my hand freeze, my heart aching.. I took in a big breath..

"Mai.." Oh, I can tell my voice is deep..

"I'm sorry Naru.."

"Stop apologizing Mai.. Its not your fault.. Its my own.." I finally admit it.. Mai moves, going around me, with teary eyes, she gave me a confuse look.

"Mai, please stop crying, and do me a favor.." I started to feel my cheeks warm up.. Mai tilts her head towards the side lost..

"Err, sure, whatever.. I can even call your mother.." she said immediately.. I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"I doubt my mother could do anything... And I don't I want her to see, or I want to have the most awkward moment of my own young life Mai.."

"Then what. You're scaring me.." she whispers..

"Look down, and tell me what you see, then let me go take a cold shower.." I finally told her. Either she's that stupid, or too damn innocent.

Mai gave me a double take, but shook her head. Looking down, she roams, then I watch her go rigid.. Her face turning redder and redder by the second..

"Eii, Naru.. Why is your 'Friend' standing like a pole, is twice as bigger than the normal.." she covers her face in embarrassment.. I cleared my throat, feeling warmer than the normal in my cheeks..

"You said you aren't enough woman for me.. I am showing you that your wrong Mai.. You caused this, now let me take that cold shower, or you can take care of it?" I challenged.. Mai turns around shaking her head.

"I caused that? How? I didn't do anything. I mean, I have seen you naked before, I have seen that before, but I have never seen it that big.. Looks like a tent. Oh God, why am I talking about this.. Just go.. Take that shower.." Mai bends down on her knees, too embarrassed to see me..

"It's been like that before.. You never took notice," I bend down, trying to make her understand, even though this is very awkward and uncomfortable for me to admit. Wrapping my arms around her, hearing her gasp..

"See Mai.. Never doubt that I never see you as a woman, or you're not woman enough for me.. Cause this is what you make me feel when we are close. I crave for you.." I whispered in her ear..

Mai remains quiet, hearing her gulp hard, but doesn't move..

"Mai?" I asked, getting a little worried. Mai turns around wrapping her arms around me, still blushing, and kiss my lips gently..

"Thank you for err.. Telling me and showing me.. It makes me feel better about myself, and that I did that to you.. Wait... Does that mean, any girl can do that to you?" She asks out of the blue... I blinked at her, not sure how to respond...

"I won't get mad, I promise,"

I signed, shaking my head.

"Like I said Mai.. You're the first girl in my life.. Can we keep it like that.."

"Then the answer is yes.."

"I'm a guy Mai.. Even though I have never been with a girl, doesn't mean.. I had urges." I felt very uncomfortable telling her this..

"Okay.. I understand.." her eyes drops, noticing that hurt cross her eyes. I sat on the ground, pinning her against me.

"Don't worry Mai.. Even though I have urges, I never desire them. I have issues with people Mai.. Its hard to explain.." I told her the truth, even though I have urges, cause of some turn on, doesn't mean I actually wanted to do that with them.. For a reason.. I want more than just a one night stand with a girl.. I think I know why now..

"You never did?"

"No."

"Have you desire a man before?" I asked, suppressing my own self from my own question.. Mai nods her head, timidly.

"Yes.." I felt a tingle sensation in my heart.. Not liking this at all..

"Who?"

"Are you jealous?" she asks, turning to face me.

"No.. I just want to know whom my wife's desire before?" I mumbled grumpily.

"Oh, you're not.. Its a guy I met a few years back.." she admits.

"Who?" I repeated.. For a reason I wanted to strangle the stranger.. I know it's human nature to desire someone, but.. Yet.. I don't like the idea of Mai desiring another man that is not me..

"He's very handsome though.." Mai started, snapping me back from my own thoughts.

"Is he now?"

"Yes, very.. Ever since I met him. I desire to be in his arms, to feel what if feels to be on a man's arm.. I heard rumors and talk about you know.. The S word.." I narrow my eyes...

"Is that so.."

"Yup.." she nods proudly.

"What exactly desire you had for this guy?" I asked.

"Err, ah.. What we do.. But more.. But I'm too shy.. I keep hearing that the first time hurts, so I'm scared of that.. Yet.. I still desire that man.." she whispers, causing my heart to literately jump painfully..

'She still desires that guy? What the hell, aren't I her husband? Isn't she supposed to desire me? Not some stranger?'

"Why?"

"Every time I see him.. I get butterflies in my tummy, I ache for him to kiss me.. I ache for his arms around me.. To feel his warmth, his everything around me.. I ache for that every day.." she whispers.

"You know you're talking to your husband, and not one of your friends right?"

"But you're my friend Naru.. My best friend.. I want you to know everything.." she smiles gently, noticing that the fear and embarrassment went away..

'I must endure this, before I kill him..' I thought..

"If you desire him, why the hell you married me?" I snapped.

"Let me finish." she crosses her legs, biting her lip..

"One time.. I had this erotic dream with that guy.." she smiles brightly at me, noticing a tint of red in her cheeks.

"That we were doing it, many times.. It was bad for me since I was watching a movie, that my friends suggested, but it had a scene of two couples doing it..I fell asleep after and had a similar dream about that.." she clears her throat.

"Why didn't you tell this guy? Have I met him before?" For a reason, even though I wanted to kill him, I wanted to know who's this guy that causes my wife so much desire?

"I haven't.. Cause we separated.. He's happy now.. He got married, though.. So I couldn't tell him.. How much I desire him.. Even thinking about it, my tummy and my lower part get very hot.. Yearning for him..."

I took in a big breath, anger, feeling me in.

"Then tell him.. So the stupid desire can go away.. Mai, even though I have urges, I never went that far.." I mumbled the last part. Mai giggles, getting into her knees.

"Okay.. I will.." She takes a hold of my cheeks, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I snapped, irritated at the conversation..

"Okay, I'll confess.. I just call him up.." she stood, taking her cell phone from her sweater near the bed, she dialed the number..

"What the hell, right in front of me?" Mai shrugs, hearing my own phone ring..

I arched a brow, I took my phone from the chair, and press answer, without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I snapped, then I heard an intake.

"Oliver Davis.. I have a confession.. Besides Loving you with all my heart.. I desired you from the moment I discovered that I loved you.. I yearned for you ever since five years ago.. You plague my thoughts, you plague even my own soul as well as my body.. My husband told me to call you up and confess, so I can tell you how much I want to make love to you every day, until we get old. So please don't' tell my husband, that I desire you; please keep it as our own little secret..." she hangs up, placing the cell phone down.. I stare at her, with wide eyes. Hanging up..

"I called him up.. He just stayed quiet, I think I was rejected, so we can move on.. Okay," She frowns, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor, or her bare feet, I wasn't' sure..

The anger left me, to be replaced by a strange emotions.. I walked up to Mai, bending down to stare at her eyes.

"You desire me since you were sixteen?" I asked a bit surprised..

"I'm not a guy Naru.. I don't have the same urges as you.. So I can control myself even more.. You're the only man that I ever desire.. Not even once I desire another.. You make me feel weird.. Anything you do, I am aware.. Even with a simple hand touch, I feel like I'm in the safest place on earth. I think it started off when you saved me from that well.. When we first held hands.." She moves up, cupping my cheeks.

"So please don't tell my husband that I desired you from the beginning.. I doubt he'll understand me.. That the only man that plagues me is only you, and you alone.. I have met many guys.. But none ever made me feel as you do.."

I moved up, and capture her lips, ravishing her, as she leaned up, my desire for her grew even more...

Letting go, breathing hard, she smiles at me.

"I miss your kisses.." I shook my head, agreeing with her.

'Hell, so did I.' I thought.

"I have a confession." I told her, making her blink at me.

"You do?" I nodded my head, massaging her head back gently with my fingers..

"Don't tell my wife... But even though I had urges, even though I didn't desire those girls.. Ever since I met Mai.. I desire her, and had dreams while I was in England for that year, that I made love to her.. That she was mine. Just don't tell my wife, she'll get very jealous though, if she hears that.." I played along.

"So we can be secret lovers?" she surprises me.. I chuckled..

"No, since we are married that will be considered cheating.. I have a better idea," I moved down..

"Let just be husband and wife, it's even better," she wraps her arms around my neck..

"You desire me for that long? I thought.. I'm not as beautiful as the other girls, why me?" she asks..

"Your wrong Mai.. I have no idea why, but I desire you more than anything in this world. Ever since I met you.." I whispered..

"I love you.."

"I know, and I do too,"

"So you can take that shower, I'll wait.." Mai whispered, moving back, noticing a deep relief pass her eyes.

Moving about, I took my clothes from my drawer, and turned towards her...

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to spend time together.." I whispered, feeling guilt for that.. Mai shook her head, leaning her head against my pillow, truly looking up at me.

"Don't Naru.. Its our job, your job.. Like I said before, it's our destiny.. What ever happens, while you're with me, I can endure anything, and tonight was a God sent.." She closed her eyes, breathing evenly.. I smiled at her gently, but then my eyes narrow.

"Then why do I feel like this is too good to be true?"

Ooo

"You look better," My father stated, while he moves to get the thermal sweep that lays on the table behind me.. Mai glanced down at the floor, with a blush in her cheeks, as my mother pats her back.

"Don't be shy, Martin isn't going to bite you.. And she is, she slept all night and this morning.. She finally slept." my own mother seems happier than Mai.. Odd.

"I slept, because Naru gave me some weird herbal tea.. Knocked me out completely.." Mai shyly answers, while she sat on the chair across me..

'And I rubbed her back for an hour after I took my cold shower.. Now I'm tired.." I yawned a little, making Mai to glance up at me, while my parents talk among each other.

Mai stood, moving towards me, taking a hold of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you sleep in?" she asks. I shook my head, turning towards the monitors, watching some clients riding the rides..

"I had to come early, Lin cached something overnight, so I had to revise it." I explained.. Mai gave me a small squeeze on my shoulder, her eyes turning sad.

"I'm a terrible wife, I shouldn't have woken you up."

"I wanted to show you this Mai.. And I'm used to being up earlier, or not sleep at all." I told her, moving the controls, and rewind the tape from this morning..

"Is still not good for your health.. Tonight, please sleep.. Even if you're here for tonight.." she begs.

"I'll try mother," I grumbled,

"Jerk," she whispers, causing me to smirk at her..

"Yet.. You still with me."

"Don't push it. I'm being serious Naru.. I'm very worried about you.." she whispered,

"Fine, Mai, I will sleep tonight." I tried to convince her, but Mai still didn't look convinced, but moves forward to stare at the monitor..

"Watch behind the haunted house," I suggested. Mai moves closer, squinting her eyes, then her eyes widen.

"The shadow Bride lady.." she points out, watching as that ghost appears in front of the ride, and just stares at the camera, noticing two gaping holes for eyes. Mai shivered.

"It looks like she's staring at me.. She does that in my dream.. Gene won't say anything, besides that I don't belong there." she admits..

'Wonder why, Gene hasn't told me anything.'

"Keep watching," I shrug my head. Mai returns her sight towards the monitor, and kept staring, then she yelps, watching the shadow ghost run towards the camera, and disappears.. Mai stood there frozen, then she jumps back, landing on my lap, feeling her shake..

"Mai?" She shook her head, turning her head, my eyes widen, while her own eyes started to bleed.

"What the?" I stood, adjusting her, while she kept bleeding tears.. Fear hit me,

'Don't tell me she lost her sight again?' as Insightful period hit me..

"Mai.. What happens, why are you bleeding?" Mai kept quiet, while Lin stood, moving towards our side, as well as my parents.

"What happen?"

"I don't know, I was showing her the clip of this morning, and then she started to bleed," I explained. Mai finally snaps back to reality...

She moves away from me, moving her face towards Lin.. Fear crossing her eyes.. More blood seeping down, hearing the door slam open, Ms. Hara joins us, noticing a fear cross her features..

"What's going on?" I felt inpatients, but overall fear for my own wife..

"Mai, look at me," Ms. Hara orders, moving towards her.. Mai shakes her head, moving towards the corner.. Shaking..

"Stop it, please, don't say it.. I promise.. Just leave me alone," she cries out, covering her ears..

"Mai, look at me.. I order you.." Ms. Hara voice turns serious, moving closer to Mai.

"Tell me what's happening?" I was now getting inpatient. Ms. Hara ignored me completely, turning toward Lin.

"Lin-san, use your shiki, and surround Mai, but don't do anything.. Now." Lin glance at me, but shook his head, doing what he was asked to, Ms. Hara enters the circle, taking a hold of, Mai left arm.

"Mai, just look at me, and not at her.." she simply says, causing Mai to actually look at Ms. Masako, then her eyes returned back to normal, and no more bloody eyes.

"Masako." she cries, wrapping her arms around her, crying hard..

"What the hell happen?" I asked, confused now, and angry. Ms. Hara seems stiff, giving me a death glare, but pats Mai back. Then she faints in her arms..

"Well, do something?" Ms. Hara hissed, trying to hold Mai weight. I moved forward, but Lin beats me to it, and grabs Mai, picking her up in his arms..

"Explain?" I cross my arms, watching Lin place Mai on the couch..

"I don't know, while I was returning.. I felt an evil presents in here, when I rushed in to warn you guys, I saw a black shadow standing in front of Lin-san, staring at Mai, and Mai was to prettified to do anything.. It was saying something to her.. I didn't get to hear it.. So I had to make Mai look at me, to break the spell she was on."

I signed, turning towards Lin.

"Are you sure there was a temple here before? But no mirages where perform?" I asked him, crossing my arms, aching to go with Mai..

"I'm sure, no record of marriages.. But there was one report of one death. A young woman, around Ms. Hara age.. She died in her wedding dress, rumors has it, that her fiancee carved her eyes out, and killed her.. Yet, the mystery is, how did her body end up in the shrine, if she was murdered in a church no where near here, back in the 80."

"Then maybe she wants her story to be told.. Why though torment Mai?" My mother cuts in, grasping her chin..

"Mai is a huge magnet to ghost to the paranormal.. Worse than Ms. Hara.. So it was bound to happen, the question as you said, why? What does she wants with Mai?"

"I don't know.. Where's Ayako-chan?" mother asks Ms. Hara. Ms. Hara gave Mai one last look, before turning to stare at her.

"She's with Hosho.. They wanted some time to talk about something.." she shrugs..

"I need him to place some scrolls around the Haunted house, Lin, can you place some protection around Mai and Ms. Hara?" I asked.

"Sure.." he slowly nods, giving me an odd look.. While I turned to sit right back down.

"I'll review the tape.. Mother, Father, do whatever you have to, I want this case to be finish, we been here for a week now, and where not getting anything, but ghostly images in the cameras.." I order...

"Sure boss," My mother mocks, patting my back.. Turning around, Madoka rushed in, looking at Lin first then at me, she looks oddly nervous for a reason..

"Err, never mind then.. What happen?" she asks, noticing Mai on the couch sleeping.. I turned towards her.

"She had an experience with the ghost..So please keep an eyes on the girls.. Ms. Hara will catch you up.." I order.

Madoka shook her head very slowly, a bit lost, hearing my parents and Lin move about.. Leaving, I moved forward, after I rewind the tape..

Watching very closely.. Something catches my eyes, that I never notice before... A light, a strange light behind the ghost..

"What the?" I mumbled, using the buttons, I zoomed in, squinting my eyes..

"Is that a knife?"

Then my eyes narrow, a frustrated groan escapes my lips.. Hearing Madoka give out a loud screeching yell..

Turning around my eyes landed on them, Mai is sitting on the couch, but her eyes didn't seem like hers, no, they seem dead, once again blood running down her cheek.

'I hate this with great passion,' I thought, hating the fact that Mai gets affected too much.

"Ms. Hara, do you see anything around Mai?" I asked, Ms. Hara face is full of horror, glance at me, then she huffs, watching in horror as her body is thrown across the room, hitting the right side of the room wall, while Mai stares at the ground, rocking herself.

"SACRIFICE IS EVERYTHING...MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DO, REMEMBER NARU... I DO, I DO. I DO." Mai barks out, she to is lifted off from the couch, thrown across the room landing next to Ms. Hara..

'Wait.. Those words are the same as..' I a deep pain shot in my heart, as the memories replay in my mind... Igrnoring it, I moved to get towards their side, only to feel a heavy presents pour down on us.. Madoka started to chant, hearing the door slam open.

"What is going on in here?" Bou-san asks, looking around, seeing the situation,

"Place some scrolls around and.." I was cut off, as I heard Madoka painful yelp, as though something knocked her out of her own stomach, causing her to fall on her knees, tears running down her cheeks..

Bou-san started his chants, placing scrolls all over, but only stop, when the heavy aura went away,

"What the hell was that?" Bou-san spat, moving towards Madoka side, helping her, while I moved towards the girls..

Mai is unconscious, while Ms. Hara moan in pain, rubbing her head.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," she spat, turning her gaze towards Mai.. Her eyes narrow.

"She's bleeding," My heart stops..

"Bleeding?" I moved, and touch Mai head gently, only to see an ooze of blood coming out of her side head..

"Get me the first aid kit.." I order, moving about, helping to get up, then I moved, gently picking up Mai in my arms, I moved her towards the small couch, placing her down.

"Madoka, are you okay?" I asked, moving my head towards her, Madoka shook her head, wrapping her arm around her stomach..

"Yeah, it wasn't hard.. I think the baby is okay.." Her words shock me, as I stare at her blankly.

"Baby?"

"Damn.." she sat on the chair, while Bou-san went to get her a bottle of water..

"Didn't mean to slip that.." she whispers.. Bou-san then went to grab the first aid-kit from one of our bags, as I stare at Madoka.

"Does Lin knows about this?"

"No.. I just got the call about ten minutes ago.. That's why I wanted to talk to him before that attack. I'm four weeks pregnant.." She signed, but I notice her eyes shined...

"You have to start to be more careful.. Tell Lin when it's time.. And don't place yourself in danger.. And Madoka.." I paused.. Grabbing the first aid kit..

'Why does this feel off?' I thought, shaking my head, but the next words, came out of my heart. I really meant it..

"What?" she whispers...

"Congratulations.."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. And Madoka is pregnant.. :) Just wanted to add something cute.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Gift

Disclaimer: Nope, I** Don't** own it..

Chapter Five: Birthday Gift

**Mai POV**

I awoke with a headache, slowly I open my eyes, I saw two blue eyes looking down at me.

"Naru?" I whispered, rubbing my aching head.. Naru moves towards the edge of the bed, surprising me, he hands me a cup of tea.

"Here," He whispers, noticing that I wasn't at the base anymore, but in his room... The light of the sun shining through.

"Thanks, what happen?" My voice rasped out.. Naru cross his arms, staring at the ground.

"You have been sleeping for five days now," he whispers, as my eyes grow big.

"Five days? What? How.." I moved forward, only to wince from a headache, causing me to close my eyes.

"The ghost attracted you, and you fell in an unconscious state until now," He whispers, looking at the ground, cross his arms.

I took a sip of the tea, biting my lower lip.

"Sorry.. I don't remember it," I admitted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, my bladder hitting me hard. That I had to groan.

"Give me ten minutes, or so.." and before he could question me, I handed him the cup, and zoomed out, heading for the bathroom.. About ten minutes, of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I moved towards the kitchen, since Naru wasn't in his room any longer.

"Hello," I smiled, watching Naru move about, preparing something. I moved towards the table, sitting down, laying my head on my now folded arms.

He turns, and sat across me.

"I'm making soup, did you dream?" he asks.. I shook my head.

"No, I dream, nothing.. Darkness, but for five days? Why? That makes no sense.. So it's... Saturday?" I asked. He nods his head, moving back.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked, yawning.

"Father gave me a day off, he actually threatened me.." he shrugs, as I raised a brow.

"You have a day off? You.. The great workaholic has a day off, wait, what time is it?" I asked, moving my head, to look at the clock,

"Its only eight in the morning," I whispered, looking at him.

"Yes, I have a day off," he whispers. I gave him a disbelief look.

"Wow, this is just.. Did hell freeze over or what?"

"No Mai, You know, never mind, go, I'll take you to class and.." but I shook my head.

"No.. I have a headache, and can we spend some time alone all day, for the first time in years.. I'll make up work tomorrow, please," I begged.. Naru gave me a stern look.

"So you want to play hooky?"

"Yes.. And I don't feel well," I admitted, the headache pounding against my skull. Naru stood, going to his cabinet, taking out some medication, and turning towards me, grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge.

"Here," He whispers.. Taking it, I swallowed it, and place the bottle down on top of the table.

"Thanks,"

Naru sat across me once again, his eyes seem cold for a reason.

"What happen in the last few days?"

"Nothing much, but I have some news," He mumbled, hearing the pot behind us starting to boil.

"You do?"

"Yes," he moves forward, placing his arms on top of his table.

"What is it?" I asked. Naru blinks, his eyes seem to calculate something, before he took a big breath.

"Two things actually." He whispers.

"What exactly?"

"Dean, father called him up, so he can help us with the case, so he'll be arriving tonight." I stare at him, taking another gulp of my bottled water, and bit my lower lip.

"Is that so.. No wonder you seem colder.." I whispered, moving forward.

"What else?"

"Its about Madoka," he whispered, moving forward, I felt my heart freeze.

"Did something bad happen to her?" I asked worriedly. Naru shook his head, just staring at me. I breathed in relief.

"Oh, that's good, what about?" I asked again.

He seems to hesitate in telling me, his eyes seem to search for the right words, but gave up.

"Naru, you can tell me anything," I assured him. Naru intertwine his fingers together.

"She's pregnant.. Four weeks actually," he words.. I didn't know how to progress this.. I was just staring at him with wide eyes. Two emotions ran through me, happiness for her, for Lin... And another, lose, I wrap my arms around my tummy, shaking.

"I'm happy for them.. Does Lin know?" I asked, looking straight at him, Naru arched a brow, standing up, he went around the table, and bends down in front of me.. I moved to stare down at me.

"No, Madoka is trying to find a perfect time to tell him, and I know it's hard.." I bit my lower lip, as a mental image of Lin being in shock flash through me.

'Poor Lin, he'll have a shock of his life.' I giggle, but I glance at Naru, as his words sank in.

"Hard? Madoka and Lin will be parents now, there's nothing wrong with that, why would it be hard for me?"

"Because you lost your child Mai.. Our child, I know it's not easy to get over with.. I know it will remind you.. I'm happy for them, I am.. But.. Its hard.. Now that I have the memories of my shadow self, I remember the pain.. I still feel it.. Her pregnancy is a constant reminder that we lost our child.." he bluntly tells me.

"We can't be that selfish Naru.. Its their baby, and.." Naru shook his head, standing up, he takes my arm, standing me up, he wraps his arms around me.

"We aren't selfish Mai. I wish them the best, I want them to be happy with this child, is nothing to do with them, but I do feel that is unfair, unfair that we couldn't have our first child.." he admits, noticing his voice is deep and raspy.

"I'm sorry Naru.. Because of me we lost our child. You lost something dear to you, just like your brother, is all my fault." I wrap my arms around him.

Naru remained quiet, as I finally cry.. For the first time I cried in front of him, from the loss of our child.. Naru hold me tighter..

"We can have another," he whispers, I shook my head.

"I know.." my voice rasped out, Naru surprised me, as he picks me up, placing me on top of the table, leaning his hands on each side of the table, leaning forward, I hiccuped, wiping my eyes.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I asked. Naru just stares at me, tilting his head towards the side, as I nervously rub my palms together.

"Want to go out on a date?" he asks.. I blinked at him.

"A date?"

"Yes Mai, you know, which normal people that likes each other goes to one of those things called dates.," he mumbles slow, noticing that his eyes are red.

I cup his cheeks.

"Naru, why are your eyes red?" Naru gave me a lopsided smirk.

"Yes or no?" he avoided my question, as I gulped, nodding my head, even though my heart is heavy..

"Then I have the perfect place to go, today is warm," he mumbles, but doesn't leave.

"It will take time to heal Mai.. I know this has a huge impact on you, since the child was in your womb, and.." I felt more tears run down my cheeks.

"Its okay Naru, in reality I was never pregnant, so Oh God, never mind that, it still hurts," I moved forward, wrapping my arms around him.

"Where are you taking me to?" I asked. He kisses my cheek, straighten up.

"You said you miss taking a shower with me, right?" he whispered, as my cheeks flare up.

"Very much, but what does that have to do with our date?" I shyly lower my head.. He smirks, moving away from me, heading towards the pot, turning off the soup.

"Eat, and we can go," he orders, while he moved to get some plates. I jump down, and walk up to him, getting my food, smiling at Naru, he grins at me.

"This is nice, no ghost to worry or our lives being threatened," I whispered, moving closer to him, grabbing the spoon, as he chuckles.

"It actually feels nice.." He agrees, feeling for the first time in years of peace.

Ooo

"Err, Naru, why are we here?" I asked, amazed as a stare at the waterfall, at the same location of our last case, with Ella.. The bridge hung above us, not broken, remembering that we fell down.. I shivered.

"Since this is an isolated place, I thought it was a good idea to come," he shrugs, sitting on the edge of the rock, lifting a leg up. I stare at him.

"Here? Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked him. Naru shrugs.

"No one is here Mai, besides the mansion, and since Ms. Hitomi isn't here at the moment, we won't get in trouble."

"I feel like a teenager doing mischievous things," I told him, placing our basket down on the ground, Naru arched a brow.

"You are a teenager,"

"I mean, in age wise, I am, but I don't' feel like it. You know, for us, it's been five years, five long years that we have been together, not a week ago, nor a month.." I whispered, glancing up at the nice blue sky, with no clouds insight, the air warm, as he glances up at me..

"Why did your father ask you to take a day off?" I ask, since the ride here was quiet.. Naru shrugs.

"I don't know," he admits.. I fell off, why? Something seems weird about this.. Either way, I was happy, for the first time in years, I can finally have Naru all by myself.

"Can I ask, what did the ghost told you?" Naru whispers, as he stares at the water.. I moved towards his side, sitting down, staring at the clear water.

"She said, that this wasn't real, that her death wasn't' real, I don't get it.. And why would I sleep for three days," I mumbled, leaning my chin on my folded arms, feeling the hot sun warming my skin.

"Maybe you were so physically tired, that you just couldn't get up.. You haven't been sleeping well." Naru suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, odd, that I didn't dream either, since I have been having those nightmares," I admitted, shivering from it. Naru moves a little, placing himself behind me, wrapping his arms around me, pinning me against his chest, my eyes widen, but relaxed at his touch.

"Why did you choose this place?" I asked, leaning my head on his front shoulder, staring at the large wall made of rocks, as the waterfall poured down.

"Because this is where we were lost, and I lost my memories of you," he admits.. I frowned at the memories from in-between.

"Yes, I finally remember, and you lost your memories.." I admit.. Naru move his hand, and take a hold of mine, starting to play with my fingers.

"Then why this place, I don't get it?"

"Is where I admitted that I felt something for you, even if I couldn't remember you, for a reason, I'm drawn to you." I felt him shrug behind me. I rolled my eyes. But my heart raced at his words

"How Romantic with the whole murder thing above us, so romantic Naru,"

"Who said I was a romantic guy?" He whispered,

"I know you're not romantic, but at times you are, you just don't see it,"

"Not sure how to react to that, I'm not a romantic, I don't want to tie too much in you Mai, or anyone.." I notice his voice drops.

"Because you're afraid that you will lose them,"

"I lost my brother, our daughter, and I lost you, I can't think.."

"You can't think you can handle one more lose... I lost my parents Naru, I lost our daughter, I lost you, I have been trapped for three long, painful years, while you lived your life, without memory of me.. I.." I felt my voice turning heavy. Naru tighten his grip on me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, noticing that his voice is heavy.

"Not your fault, my point is, losing someone is hard.. I know that Naru. Trust me, I know.. But we have to keep going, if I didn't have you, or the gang, I think, I would have gone crazy.." he kept playing with my fingers.

"Then that's why I don't want to attach myself to you.. I don't want to do anything.. I think that's one of the main reasons, why I deny to love you, or deny your love for me.. I can't bare to lose anyone else," he whispered.

I turned my head, closing my eyes, I rub my forehead against his cheek.

"Narcissist, you're a jerk, you are rude at times, when you do things, but deep down you're so kind and a frighten child.. You are something else.. I am the same Naru.. I told you before. I just blessed to have you.. I wouldn't change this journey, no matter how much I wish for a normal life, for a reason, I wouldn't change it, because I gained something from it.. I gain is you, I learn to grow with it, to become stronger, but above all things, to accept and open up. I fear that I would lose you, and I can't take that,"

Naru snaps his eyes open, staring down at me.

"Then should we stop this, and let go of each other? Since the supernatural world wants us to be apart?" he asks. I giggled, enjoying his warmth, his presents, his voice, his simple breath, his scent.. I feel like I can breathe, that I can live. Something that I missed many years ago.. I know I'm over exaggerating, but without this man, I don't think I can live a life, a full life, without its up and downs. We are made for each other.. I think he knew my answer.. Since he dropped the subject.

"I have died for you, you have died for me, we lost our memories, our child, we have been through hell and back, I'm trying hard to be strong, without having you to depend on.."

"Your human Mai, its normal for a person to depend on someone else,"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not," I sighed, looking up.

"I have a question, remember that time you gave me tea, when I was sixteen in the case where I almost got my head chopped off, I think it was the first time you were nice to me at front of people.. Why did you do it?" I asked him, shivering, trying to forget its name and everything, just one of the scariest moments of my life, but actually I lingered in that for a long time. Naru took in a big breath.

"I know what you went through Mai, I have stared death in its eyes, and I knew you were sensitive more than me, and I thought tea would be the best method to calm you down, and show that I did care, because I understand your fear," he whispered, as my heart jumped.

"Thank you so much.. You always looking out for me, no matter what. I'm sorry, I didn't understand that before," I tighten my hold on him. His words were like a motivation to keep loving him, to keep at his side, to protect him. I understood that he needs someone to love him, to continue on.

"I wasn't' expecting you to," he stated his smart remark. I felt a sweat drop.

"Geez, thanks."

"No problem," I heard his voice seems to be thick.

After that, we stay quiet for a long time, because the words didn't need to be spoken, we just enjoy our company for the few hours, just simply talking about small things, and enjoying our presents, after so many years being apart.

"Naru, how many kids do you want?" I asked from nowhere., I felt him rigid at my question, but then took in a big breath.

"Don't know,"

"How about ten?" I turned to see him, his eyes were wide.

"Ten? Isn't that a little too much?"

"Okay, twenty?"

"Don't push it," he rasped out. I giggled,

"Okay, okay, how about four? I want a big family Naru.. Since I don't have brothers and sister, and you know what it's like to have one, I think it would be great." Naru signed, leaning his forehead against my shoulder.

"Maybe when we get older,"

"We are older.. I don't care what people say, where' in our early twenties, we simply restarted life, that's all," I shrugged.

"You have school,"

"I'm almost graduating Naru.. I have nine months to go, there's many girls my age, having kids, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its a huge responsibility Mai. And.."

"You're afraid, aren't you."

"We haven't even spent time with each other, let alone to raise a child." He had a point, but we can change that, right? Taking a big breath, I had to take that leap.

"Okay, but later in life?" I whispered. Naru signed,

"I don't care Mai.. Just not know, we still dealing with this."

"I know, but I know the feeling of having a child, is wonderful. I loved it minus the morning sickness, which was a pain, but the best part, is that its from you.. That I had a peace of your love with me, I know it sounds so cliché, but I don't care.. I wouldn't ask for a better husband.." I blushed, lowering my head.

"If it's anything, I don't' dislike that you're the mother of my children," he whispered, nipping on my ear, I giggled, with a blush.

"Stop that, that tickles," I giggled even more, Naru arched a brow, shaking his head.

"Then can we have four?"

"As you wish,"

"Ah, so four it is.. Wish I had ten, but either way, we can pass on our love down.." Naru shook his head, leaning again on my shoulder.

"You'll be the death of me one of these days, and this is very nice, a different conversation."

"I have a question Naru," I moved, biting my lower lip,

"Which is?"

"The diary? If everything was a dream, and not, shouldn't my diary still exists? And our picture?" I felt Naru move a little, lifting his leg, as I snuggled more into his chest.

"It should, haven't thought about that," he admits. I signed, looking up at the sky once again.

"I think it's time to look in that diary, and go back to the orphanage," I suggested.

"The circus is coming back to Japan," Naru blurs out, causing me to move a little to look up at him.

"It is, how do you know?" I asked, amazed by his discovery.

"You have been asleep for five days Mai.. We haven't had any paranormal activity, so I went searching for the Dream Circus, and they are touring Japan for a whole month, starting tomorrow,"

"Good, I miss Clio.. And we have to ask about the rings, why does it always show up, and now, that we are awake?" I whispered, looking down at my wedding ring.

"That and many more.. I doubt she'll remember us, either way, we have to get this case solved before we can move on,"

"When we go back, I'll finish the case, has Masako mentioned anything?"

"No, that the ghost itself disappeared the same time you went unconscious," Naru explains..

"I'll try to dream something up," Naru remained quiet, I stare at the water, enjoying being in Naru arms. For the remainder of that hour, we spend it like that, I in his arms, while we enjoy the silence.

Then later that afternoon, Naru moves behind me.

"Get up," he mentions, as I did what he told me. I stood up, while he did the same.

"Your wound looks better," he whispered, standing in front of me, brushing my hair towards the side. I blushed, but nod.

"Yeah, the medication work, I don't have the headache any longer," I told him. Naru smirks, moving towards the edge of the side, facing the waterfall..

"One time, when I was younger, my parents use to bring Gene and I to a waterfall in England, during our summer vacation.. It was fun," he admits, as my eyes widen.

"You use to swim in a waterfall?"

"It was fun, Gene and I use to play Marco polo, with father.."

"You missed it don't you?" I asked, moving to his side, Naru nods, noticing that his eyes are deep.. I gulped,

"Naru, I have a suspicious feeling that Gene misses it as well," Naru glanced down at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Why don't you go and swim, there's no one around, and I won't say anything.." I shrugged, Naru gave me a titled look.

"Would you like to join me?" I gulped, lowering my head.

"Err, I'm not a good swimmer," I admitted, as Naru chuckles, causing me to look up again.

"I'll teach you, not hard." he shrugs, taking off his shirt. I blushed, shyly, remembering a few nights ago.. When I kiss his bare shoulder, when he was uncomfortable. Oh God, that was embarrassing.

"Its okay, I'll just watch," I waved my hand, as Naru took off his pants, and underwear, I bit my lower lip, feeling warm.. It became so natural for us to see each other naked. I miss the smirk pass his lips, catching me looking at him.. My tummy started to feel warm once again.

"Then hold this," he tells me, I took his clothes, and he jumps in.. I folded up his pants and shirt, placing it far from the water, next to the basket.

Going back to the edge, I sat, watching him swim towards the waterfall itself.

'He's like a child, enjoying the small things, that's good.' I thought to myself, smiling gently at him. Naru swims back towards me, and wiped his face.

"The water feels good for a warm day today. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm sure,"

"Its not that deep,"

"Its okay Naru," He gave me an odd look, moving toward the edge, he sat next to me, but not in the rocks though, in the edge of the water, leaning against his forearms.

"What's the real reason?" he asks, I gulped, not looking at him.

"Nothing, just continue with swimming," I waved my hand, he arched a brow, moving to face me.

"There's something, what?" I gulped, feeling nervous for a reason. Even though it's been years since we last took a shower, for a reason I felt shy, as though it was my first time taking a shower with him.

"Err, Nothing, continue," Naru scrolled at me, taking a hold of my arm, making me yelp.

"There's something Mai, tell me.. Six days ago, you were begging to shower with me, now that we have the opportunity, why not now?"

"I.." I gulped,

"I?"

"I feel uncomfortable.. Not like that, it's just it's been so long. Years, and I got used to be alone, I am not explaining myself right," I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Your shy?"

"Yes,"

"Is not like I haven't seen anything before," he simply says.

"It just.."

"Mai, I'm a guy, I don't care really don't," He shook his head.

"But.. I gain a little weight, and what if.." Naru arched a brow, giving me a disbelief look.

"You honestly think that? I can't wait until you get pregnant, what excuses you'll give me. Mai, I really don't care, just come," I stare at him, wrapping my hand around my stomach..

'He does want a child.. Just like me.. That's good,' I thought, feeling a little happy.

"Why are you so urgent for me to swim with you?" Naru gave me another look, which I couldn't place my finger on.

"Fine," he shook his head, jumping forward, swimming again. I groaned, rubbing my head.

'This is one of a life time.. Maybe in the future we wouldn't have more time to do these things, I have only seen this in movies or read it.. Oh hell with it, he's my husband, not a stranger,' I groaned again, standing up.

"Okay Naru, I'll come with you," I yelled, Naru turns smiling at me, causing my heart to jump once again.

"Took you long enough, come," he waves. I took in a big breath, and took off my skirt, and shirt off. Taking off my bra, and taking off my underwear, I shyly cover myself, as Naru swam up to me.

"Well?" he whispered, crossing his arms, not noticing the dark look he was giving me, just staring at me, admiring my body, but a hint of lust, but more than that..

"Fine, jerk," I spat, jumping in. I went into the cold water, making me shiver.. Going up to the surface, I breathed in, only to wipe my eyes from the water.

"Naru?" I asked, moving towards my left, I jerk back to see Naru in front of me, his hair plaster down, smirking at me.

"Welcome to our little domain, come," he whispered, moving towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed, but smile at him.

"Aren't you happy?" I giggled, as he shrugs his shoulder.

"Isn't the temperature better?" he whispered, I shook my head, as he tightens his hold on me.. My heart started to hammer against my ribs.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't acting like my husband?" He stares at me, moving his head towards staring at the waterfall behind me.

"I'm just happy that's all," he whispered, causing my heart to jump.

"You are? Why?"

He shrugs, moving away from me, swimming towards the waterfall itself. I followed, swimming towards his side.

"Naru?" He turns towards me, watching the water fall on him.. I gulped, feeling a deep feeling in me.

"Come, it feels great.." he stretched his arm out. I swam more, and took his hand, as he pulled me up to his chest, then I felt the soothing yet harsh water falling on me, I smiled even more.

"It does, why are you happy?" I asked again, making me feel better. He moves to face me, moving my wet hair behind my ear, giving me a deep look.

"Just am.. I can have happy moments."

"Knowing you, it's a shocker," I admitted. Naru stare at me, but shrugs either way.. He leans down, capturing my lips, slowly kissing me.. I felt my heart hammering, closing my arms around him, pressing myself against him. Slowly moving with him..

Separating, Naru soothes my cheeks, as I blushed,

"This feel like is right out of a romance novel,"

"Is that a good thing or bad?" He asks. I giggled,

"Good thing, a very good thing. I feel alive, like a dream, please tell me this isn't a dream," a sudden fear hit me, what if this like a figment of my imagination, like the others. Naru captures my cheeks, kissing my lips gently, something in his kiss, caused me to shiver, melt, feeling his arm around my waist.

I cup his wet cheek, deepening the kiss. I moaned a little, as I moved to the side, feeling Naru lips trace down my neck.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I gasped out, feeling Naru 'Friend' Press against my tummy. My eyes widen, yet..

"I want you," he blurts out, causing every fiber in me too stiff, the fire built in me, every muscle of in me yell. His voice is deep, very deep, erotic, as my skin started to fill with fire. I think he was lost, because he kept kissing me, his lips down to my chest. I groaned, feeling his hand travel down my thigh.

"I want you," I whispered back, aching for him, to have him. To be his.. Naru rose his sight, his eyes seem dark, but something behind, not lust, but..

"Naru?" I capture his cheeks, as his eyes widen a little.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, noticing that he was coming back to normal. I hiccuped, wiping my tears...

"Your eyes.. Make love to me.." I whispered, as his eyes widen at my words.

"But.." I shook my head, his eyes seems so deep, so much love, not cold anymore, just love,

"Just make love to me, I give myself to you, and this time i mean it Naru, there's nothing stoping us," I capture his lips, pressing myself against him. He captures one of my breasts, playing with it, I groaned, feeling his 'friend' press more against my tummy.

Going down, I kiss his shoulder, as he went down, pressing his hand inside me, causing me to gasp.. I used to his hand, but it never seems to surprise me, how good he is with them. I moved my hips, trying to get more of him, to feel him. I gasped out, as he groans a little.

I moved back, so he can have access to my chest, he captures on of my breast with his mouth, I moved forward, wrapping my arm around him, pressing him more agaisnt me..

"Ah, that feels good," I whispered, as he plays with the other.. Naru moves up, kissing my chest, up my neck, as I move to the side, giving him more access to my neck.

He kept playing with me, Making me tender, more vulnerable to him.. Yearning more for him.. I couldn't breath, moving back, I stare at his eyes, noticing that he was not just staring at me, but my own soul, so hard to explain, closing my eyes, I kiss his lips, then move down kissing his neck, then his chest, loving the feel of him. How good he felt.. How much I missed this..

Naru groan a little, as I moved back up, I shyly moved down, taking a hold of his 'Friend,' noticing that his eyes grew, as I heard an intake, I yank away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," I felt I'm about to cry, Naru shook his head, capturing my lips once again, and lets go.

"No, I wasn't expecting that.. It felt good, sorry.." I blink at him.

"It did? But.."

"I want you Mai.. I want you as mine, so don't let that stop us.. You can't never hurt me.." he whispered, I gulped, shaking my head.

"I'm new at this, I don't know what I'm doing," I told him, Naru gave me a titled look.

"You think I'm an expert? I just do it on instinct, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right," he agrees. I smiled, giving him a teary laugh.

"That's good, then lets continue," I whispered, capturing his lips.. Naru kissed me back, moving towards our right, he lower his hand down, taking a hold of my behind, pressing me more into him.

As we continue to kiss, finally, we become one.. I yelped, digging my nails into his back, as he paused, feeling his body turning rigid..

"Ahh," I groaned, feeling the pain, Naru hold on to me, whispering in my ear, soothing my back.. I gulped, trying to hold it in.. About a few minutes, Naru was perfectly still, until he started to feel very good in me.. My tummy once again rose with fire.. I am his..

"You can continue," I whispered, moving to see him. My eyes grew, as his eyes seem off, as though he was shocked or something?

"Naru?" I was now worried, capturing his cheek, he shook his head, surprising me, he ravishes my lips, bucking his hips, causing my eyes to widen, of how good that felt.

"Na..ru," I gasped, out, as he kept moving, that I had to lean my head against his shoulder, digging my nails on his back, groaning, I was hot, enjoying it.. He kept moving, making me move with him.. Our lips lock, as he places more pressure on me. I moaned, not noticing the voice I was taking out..

"I love you," Naru whispered, making my heart grow even warm at his simple words. How much I love this man. He trace down my neck, my chest warmed even more, as I capture his lips again.

"I'm yours forever," I gasped out, tears rolling down my cheeks. Naru groans, moving even more, pressing me more into him.

"Then come for me," was all he said, as I kept moving with him, wrapping my arms around him, we moved as one, as though we have done this so many times, as though my body already knew him. What a beautiful first time.. Our breaths are high, his hands tracing my back very gently, as I leaned my head on his shoulder, getting tired already.. I could feel myself coming to my peak, but for a reason, I don't want to finish this.. I want him more, feeling inside of me, is like I'm full, that I'm complete.

This was beyond anything physical..

Being in this man's arms, felt like I was in heaven, as he made love to me, he pulls out, surprising me.. I wasn't even.. Naru takes my hand, pulling me up the stream.

"N.. Ah, Naru?" I asked, still breathing hard. He moves me, placing me down gently on the ground, not on the rocks though. He moves down to capture my lips again.

"I..I want you," I begged, aching for him once again. Naru didn't even say anything, as he opens my legs, looking down he frowns.. I blushed, at the odd moment, he shook his head, looking up at my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't care, all I want is the feel of him. To be his again, and for him to finish..

"Just finish Naru.. Make me your woman," I whispered, blushing hard.. Naru looked a bit hesitated, but shook his, moving forward, he captures my lips, and gently enters again. I gasped in his lips.

He starts to move, as I bucked up.. Wrapping my arms around him.

"Does it still hurts?" He asks, between breaths.. I shook my head, digging my nails on him once again.

"It feels wonderful Naru. Just continue," I gasped out, pushing me deeper into me.. He groaned, as he went faster.. I lifted a leg up, as he took a hold of it, and pushed in deeper, causing me push against the ground, closing my eyes, and enjoy it..

"Oh God, Naru I.." I couldn't even talk, as Naru kiss my neck, going down, to kiss each of my breasts, moving forward,

"Mai, I can't.." he seems so lost, his voice rasped out. I snapped my eyes open, and moved forward, kissing his lips. Pressing my chest against his, to feel his warmth, how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I don't care, just let go Naru.." I had no idea what I meant, or what I'm saying, because it felt too good, too wonderful to be his.. Naru is sweating, not sure if its the water, or sweat, as he kiss my lips.

"Together okay," he groans, leaning against his forearm, going deeper, as with this other hand, touch my behind to lift me up.

"Okay," I gasped out, pushing myself more up, a few more thrusts, Naru and I came together, making me see the stars, as he lay on his forehead, so tired as I did the same..

'This was different, not from when he pinned me against the wall, that was erotic, but this.. This has been just plain beautiful,' I thought breathlessly.

He doesn't leave me, still connected, Naru lay his head on top of my chest, breathing hard.. I bit my lower lip, trying to overcome the after effect.

"That was," he whispered, as I wrap my arms around his head..

"Magical, beautiful, and above all things, the happiest moment of my life," I hiccuped, as Naru move his head up..

"Again with the crying?" he rasped out, I shook my head, kissing his forehead.

"I'm happy, I'm blessed, I have no words Naru.. Thank you for making our first time, so beautiful.." I cried even more, covering my eyes.

Naru moves up, kissing my forehead.

"Its okay Mai," he whispered, as he starts to move, but I shook my head, stopping him.

"No. Just a bit longer.. I don't want to forget this.. I like it.. Don't leave me." I begged him, He arched a brow, but shook his head, as he moved a little. I shivered, feeling his 'Friend' move.

'Its like I'm full again..' I thought, as he moved to the side, making me go on top of him, still didn't separate me.

"Did you like it?" I asked, laying my cheek on top of his chest, hearing his heart, hammer hard against his chest. I smiled at that.

"More than I expected Mai.. More than I expected.." I glance up, smiling at him.

"I'm yours now.. It took five years, but finally we did it.. Thank you so much.. I love you.. I love you more than anything in this world." I whispered, Naru stares down at me, and shook his head.

"Let's get clean, I'm hungry," he said, moving, I frowned at his sudden mood swing, but shivered as he moves out of me.. Sitting up, Naru moves to my side, looking down at me..

"Come," he whispered, surprising me, he picks me up as a bride, and went inside the waterfall once again. I shivered from the cold water, hitting my heated skin.

He moves at front of me, opening my legs. I blushed,

"Ne, Naru?"

Without a word, he uses the water of the waterfall, and starts to clean me down, noticing blood coming out. My eyes widen.

"Oh. No.." I blushed in embarrassment, closing my legs, but Naru open them again, giving me a strange look.

"Don't be embarrassed.. Its normal. Its my fault, I have to take care of it, " he whispered, feeling his hand graze me tenderly, that my body heated up once again.

'I want him again,' I bit my lower lip, wishing to do that again with him.. To touch him, and feel him.

"Err, Thank you," I shivered, looking down at him.. He was concentrating, his eyes back to normal, cold, as my heart hammer against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Naru lifted his gaze up..

"I shouldn't have done this.." He whispered, his words tugged my heart.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't Mai. I mean, I knew this will happen, but.. I just took you.. And.." He was having a conflict within himself. I gulped, shaking my head, I leaned down, taking a hold of his cheeks.

"Its okay Naru. I will be sore, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.. And I don't regret it.. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever had.. Because it was you. I doubt I could have done it with anyone else. I'm your wife, and I'm your assistant, and your friend. Thanks you for letting me know, thank you so much for respecting me, up to know.. You're mine now Naru.. We have each other.. I want to continue this.. I want you to keep making love to me. I want you more than ever. If we do end up pregnant, that mean because it came out of our love, and nothing more.. So please.. Don't' blame yourself, I wouldn't have no other man than you." I kiss his lips.

He kissed me back, as I leaned my forehead against his.

"And this was the most romantic places to have done it.. Means the murder.." I giggled, flopping down, wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you.. I'm yours now, and I love you with all my heart and soul, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Naru wraps his arms around me, placing his chin on top of my head.

"We should go eat, I'm hungry," I giggle at him, moving away from him, we moved up, to get dressed.. I notice that Naru kept his eye on me..

"I won't' break, why do you keep looking at me?" I asked him.. Naru place on his pants, moving to my side, he kisses my lips,

"Hear me once Mai.." he said, in a deep voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything, for keeping up with me, and for loving me.. For being my friend, for giving me all the teas, and for the things that you have given up.. And above all things.. Thanks for giving your life to me." his words shock me.. I was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Naru," I kiss him proudly, my shoulder shook.

"I wouldn't have it no other way," I told him, leaning my forehead against his.

He wipes my tears, chuckling a little.

"It was interesting first time.. Wasn't really thinking about it.. Just wanted some alone time with you, since it's my birthday," he shrugs, as my eyes widen..

"Your birthday?" Naru winced a little, turning his gaze to the waterfall, as I adjusted my skirt. Then it dawns on me, why it fell to unreal, why his father gave him a day off.

'Crap, it is his birthday, is the seventeen,' I scolded myself.

"Well, I let that slip," He scratches the back of his head.. My eyes narrow, moving in front of him.

"You jerk, why didn't you tell me,"

"You never asked,"

"But I had the right.. I wanted to give you a present, even though you said no last week," I groaned, feeling saddened by the fact.. He gave me a long look.

"Mai, you did give me a present."

"I did? The pirate shirt? That doesn't' count.. Since it didn't' exist. You'll be twenty-two wouldn't you?" I whispered, as Naru move up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I blushed at his sudden movement.

"Naru?"

"You did, you gave me a present Mai."

"I did? When? I don't remember," he shook his head, amusement shine in his blue eyes.

"When I made you my woman, that's the best present ever," he kiss my lips, as my heart jump at his declaration.

"You had all of this set up?" I accused him, but Naru shook his head.

"No.. Actually, I just wanted to swim with you, not make love.. You just to darn tempting, that I couldn't hold back. I did miss you Mai.. And it was a delicious way to celebrate my birthday." he chuckles, as I huffed out.

"You're so mean.. At least you should have told me." I cried out. He chuckles even more.

"That's why your father let you off the hook for today?"

"Yes, he wanted me to spend time with my wife, he threatens me with not letting me see you for a whole week, so I gave up." he shrugs.. I smiled, jumping into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday Naru.. May you have many more to come, and that we can grow old." I giggled, feeling happy. A deep feeling in my heart.

"Thank you Mai," he whispered.. I moved forward, staring at his eyes. They seem so beautiful, shining with the afternoon light.

"Then let's eat.. I'm starving," I giggled, moving away to head towards the basket. Taking out the blanket, and setting up the food, we sat, and started to eat.

I stare at Naru, this time shyly, nipping on my sandwich.

"What?" he mumbles, leaning back, staring at the sky.

"This is weird.. I thought, after making love, it would be different, I don't know.." I shrugged, staring at the waterfall.. Naru leans his arm on top of his rise knee,

"It wouldn't.. I had a feeling.. I have to admit, I was scared a little, but now.. I don't feel any different.. Just a whole new experience for me. I like it.. It felt right being in you.. It was like.." he paused, hearing him gulp hard.

"It was like you found your other half, you felt whole," I finished.. Naru glance at me, arching a brow.

"You felt it as well?"

"Yes.. I felt complete.. It felt good, I'm not saying that it didn't. Oh hell, I want more, but.." I paused, blushing madly..

"But?" he pushed.

"But when you were inside me.. It felt like I was alive.. No more than that.. It felt beyond just making love.. My heart was beating too hard.. I felt like you weren't just touching me, but my own soul." I admit.. Naru stood quiet, taking a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"After this, what do we do?" I asked him, after a brief silence. Naru turn his gaze at me, smirking at me, his eyes turn a little darker,

"My birthday isn't over, and I have to admit, this has been the best birthday in my entire life, do you want to go with me to a place?" he asks.

"Um, it depends," I mumbled, as he glance up at the sky, as I landed my eyes on the water, feeling warm,

"Where are we going?" I asked him. Naru lower his gaze, and smiled at me completely, making my heart jump.

"Its a secret," He moves forward, as I titled my head, only to have them grow big, noticing his back scratched up.. Panic rose on me, getting on my knees, I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

"Naru, I'm sorry," I whispered, moving towards his back, seeing blood seeping down. Naru arched a brow, looking behind me.

"Sorry?" he was confused, as I started to cry.

"I hurt you.. You're bleeding, and you have scratches behind your back. I thought you said I can't hurt you, your bleeding," I cried out, shaking.. Naru turns to face me, and took a hold of my arm.

"I didn't feel it Mai.. I had other things in mind to concentrate on your scratching," he whispered, moving forward. I shook my head, wiping my eyes, feeling bad.

"I don't want to hurt you.. I'm sorry.. That I couldn't even do right.." I felt low, as Naru moves, wrapping his arm around me.

"You didn't do anything Mai. I was the one that causes you more pain, I heard you yelp in pain when I broke you.. Just think of it as a payback, that's all,"

"No, it was normal for that to happen, but I was hurting you, I can't even.." Naru signed, kissing my cheek.

"Just clean it, and we're good," he stands, pulling me up with him. I glance down at the ground,still crying, Naru signed,

"Mai, its okay, I won't die from some scratches, let just finish eating, and we can go," He tilts my head up, giving a dead on look, causing me to shiver.

"Mai, today was one of the best days I ever had.. You gave me more than anyone could. Hell, you gave your life to me, more than once. You are mine now, no one owns you, as I am yours. I don't care what others think.. We are together until we die.. I don't want no other man do what we just did, to you. What I told you in the water, is what I really feel. I do love you, it took me a lot of time to figure it out, but I did. We have been together more than five years, I'm blessed to have you, so don't feel sorry, and I'm looking forward for more night like that.." he whispered, tilting down, he kisses my lips, as my heart warmed up.

"Okay, but still, I scratched you pretty bad, and.."

"That means you were enjoying it to much Mai.. That's good for my male ego," he chuckles, as I rolled my eyes.

"Was I good?" I asked, blushing, Naru arched a brow, but nods."I can't compare you to no one, but yes, and we can continue to learn even more, like i said before, this is our personal life, no one should know about tit, nor care.. And I'm still hungry.. I never worked so hard, as today.. Wonder if I brought more of that sup," he whispered, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Nice one," I rolled my eyes, as he chuckles.

"Cause tonight, I want to have dessert in my house,"

I smiled at him, watching him go to the basket, a deep feeling filled my heart..

'Now that I am his, what new adventures has in store for us? Knowing the paranormal world, nothing is easy,' I thought, going behind Naru, smiling at him.

"Wait Naru.."

On top of the bridge, the bride, and the dark shadow, stare down at us as the bride cries tears of blood.

"This isn't good, what if he comes back, he wants her, because she been in the in-between for so long.." The bride speaks to the other shadow girl.

"Mama is a strong person, and as papa, I tested them.. They will overcome him.. After all, they will do justice to you, and free your soul." the shadow girl smiles, looking down at her parents.

"Then was do we do with their real selves?"

"They will continue to be in their room, until Mai wakes up..." the shadow girl gave one last look at her parents, disappearing into thin air, as the bride frowns, pain look in her eyes.

"Too bad that this is just all a dream for them.." she disappears into thin air, as Gekka and Gene appears on the edge of the bridge, looking down at our heroes.

"You think that they will realize it soon?" Gene paused, as Gekka signed.

"I know, I know, this is screwed up, since Mai gave up her life to save her daughter, Go and get Dean, I have another favor to ask,"

"Please tell me is not kissing Mai again," Gene rolled his eyes, as Gekka giggles.

"It worked, didn't it. Noll was being an ass towards her, thanks to his special gift, you were able to manipulate him, so now I need another favor, and this time. I think I have to hurt Mai, I'm sorry," and before Gene had any matter to say, she despaired, as Gene glance down at Mai, watching the two couples laughing, as they ate.

"Why did you had to die Mai.. If you haven't, none of this would have happened, and you could have lived happily with Noll. And your an idiot brother.. Wonder how will you feel, when you learn the truth.. The real truth of Insightful.."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, tell me what you thought of their first time? : )


	6. Chapter 6: I Keep Falling

A Disclaimer: **Don't** Own Ghost Hunt, or I keep Fallin from Alicia Keys (You can go and hear the song, it makes a better monologue later in the chapter.. Just suggesting.. Or not, whatever you feel comfortable.)

Chapter Six: I Keep Falling

**Naru POV**

"Happy Birthday," Mai shyly whispers, placing a cupcake on top of the small white table, as we sat in the backyard of my house, which is not that big, small, with a brown fence around, while we watching the sun go down.. I glance down, to see a vanilla cupcake, with a candle on it, I arch a brow, staring at it.

"It was a last minute thing, I didn't know it was your birthday, so sorry," she blushed, looking down at the ground. I lifted my sight, smirking at her.

"Can I make a wish?" I teased, her eyes sparkled, when she lifted her gaze up.

"Of course, wish anything you want," she sits in front of me, sliding her chair in.. I nod slightly, rolling my eyes, but my smirk never left.

Closing my eyes, I made a wish, and blew out the candle; Mai claps, slowly opening my eyes, she stares at me with love in her eyes.

"So, what did you wish for?" she asks. I moved forward, taking out the candle, placing it on the side.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?" Mai frowns, puckering her lip out,

"You do have a point, either way, I wish you that your wish will come true," she smiles even more, causing my heart to beat harder.

"Good, now, where's Mother?" I asked, taking notice that she wasn't in here since we arrived. Mai shrugs, turning her gaze to the back, staring at the two glass doors.

"I don't know.. But you never showed me the special place you wanted to go."

I rose the cupcake, taking a bite of it, stretching my arm, I moved my hand in front of her. Mai arched a brow, staring at the half bitten cake.

"Err?" she whispers, as I move my hand.

"Just eat it, I'm a little too full from our dinner two hours ago," I told her, she blushed, moving forward, she took a bit, licking her lips, taking out the frosting out of her lip. I did the same, staring at her.

'I can't believe it..'

"Thanks," she smiles, as I return my arm, and finished the cupcake, placing the wrapper on the side of the table.

"It was good," I told her, she stood, without a word, she went inside, leaving the doors open.. I leaned forward, placing my chin my right palm, staring at the door.

'I just wanted to swim.. Yet it was the most unique as Mai will place it, beautiful experience of my life. I became so lost in her, nothing holding me back, it felt more than good, more to just relief myself, it was like, my goal was to make her feel better, to make her feel treasured, so she knows, that I'm there. Yet I panic as well, that I saw blood, I can't never hurt Mai, yet I do.. That's why I panic, but she begged me to continue on.. She kept asking me.. I couldn't just say no.. I still feel her, she was tight, soft beyond anything I ever touched. She completed me. I still can't believe I made love to her.. That she's mine. After all we went through, this feels unrealistic. Yet so right. She's right, I wonder if she still remember her words?'

"Here you go," Mai interrupts my thoughts, hearing a clink on the table, as I lift my gaze at her.. Looking down, I saw a pipe hot cup of tea..

"Enjoy," she takes her cup, wrapping her hands around, taking a sip, noticing that the temperature drops, as the warm weather turns colder.

Taking the cup, I started to sip it, staring at her. Mai place her cup down, looking up at me, blushing.

"What?" she gulps, noticing that she's embarrassed.

"Nothing, just thinking," I told her.

"Thinking? You do that too much.. Either way, of what?"

"Of many things, and if I didn't, there wouldn't be much for me to accomplish, unlike you.." I smirked. She puffed out her rosy cheeks out.

"I do think, I just learn slower than you.." she defended herself.

"I am proud of you Mai, that you manage to learn so much in a short span of six years, just six simple years," I chuckle, her face turning redder.

"Jerk, no matter how much we go through hell, you never change,"

"Here's a little fun fact, the only one that seen me crack is you. For others, I'm just a simple cold hearted person, that use my looks to get what I want, since it's true.. Yet, you're the only girl in this entire planet that see pass my mask, since day one.. So consider yourself lucky." I stated a fact. Mai blinks at me, confused at my fun fact.

"That's because... Wait, why?" She actually question that.. I mentally facepalm myself from her question.

"Because I love having fun with you.. Its one of my favorite pass time besides mocking you," I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. Her eyes narrow down, fisting her small hands.

"That's not fair.. You always mock me, questioning my brain capacity, because I'm not that smart.. You're so mean to me,"

"Not mean, but helpful,"

"Helpful? You always put my pride down,"

"No, I help you get smarter, get you thinking,"

"But... You never say thank you,"

"I did, this afternoon," I told her, shivering from the memory, and what I really felt.. I am grateful, and she has no idea how much.

"Just one time Naru, which I am pleased, but it does sound great to hear it once in a while.." her voice drops, rubbing her hands together.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know, why she wants me to thank her so much. Mai stares at me, giving me a 'Seriously? Your asking me this?' Look.

"Are you serious? Didn't your mother teach you manners? And I don't mean those manners to fake out people, but real manners. You know what, never mind," she rubs her temple in frustration.

"Yes, she has, but overall Mai, think it through, why I act differently with you.. Is plain obvious," I wanted to groan.

"I know you love me, but in the past, I didn't get that part... You even gave me a real smile, a real freaking smile, with emotions in your eyes, why? I mean, I know the reason behind it, but not the reason you had?"

'Because I was truly grateful, and that was one way to show her, which was the last time I actually smile,'

"I'm not that open Mai,"

"Oh hell, even a statue has more emotions than you," She angrily spat at me.. I shrugged, staring at the wrapper, that I placed before.

"Then you have a better success with that statue, good luck,"

"Thank you so much for your approval.. Just like the last four or three, I lost count already.. I should have married of Dean in that fairy tale case," she spat.. I felt my heart jolt in pain.

"You had to bring Dean to the conversation?"

"Yes, I had to, because... He had more emotions than you.." She hesitated on her remark.

"Nice to know, that my own wife wants Dean," I angry spat.

"With pleasure Naru. With great pleasure," then Mai took in a big breath.

"I forgot why we were even arguing.. Let just drop this, is not leading us nowhere." she rubs her head, as I took a big breath.

"Gladly, but I must admit, I was actually enjoying myself just a tiny bit.. Wondering how you will marry off Dean, or a statue.. Or I remember, a pig, Now that I remember that," I whispered, Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

"Here we go again, whatever, just drop the subject.. Okay, and leave that poor pig out.. He suffered enough in our arguments." I notice that her eyes softens a little, making my lips go thin.

"Then I release the pig," I waved my hand, as though I was shooing a fly.. Mai rolled her eyes, shaking her head,

"Oh, thank you all powerful Oz, so are we done?"

"I believe so," I smirk at her, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Will you one day tell me why you did those things?" She mumbles under her breath.

"I will, I promise," and I mean it.. Either she's too dumb or too innocent to tell, that I already liked her since our first case together, I was just stupid enough and didn't want to open myself up to admit it. After a few minutes of silence, Mai cheered up again, just like always, causing me to smirk.

"So, where is this place?" she asks.. I smirked, sipping my tea.

"Very inpatient aren't we? You'll see, just enjoy the small things," I simply reply to her.. Mai rolled her eyes, but smiled at me.

"How's everyone? Did you call your father?"

"Everyone is doing fine, no progress in the case.. Actually, it seems like everything stopped, odd though," I shrugged, taking another sip of my tea, warming me up more.

Mai stood, moving her chair, she went around the table, and sat next to me, shyly taking my hand, intertwining our fingers. I stare at her. Feeling my heart hammer.

"Naru.. After we um.. You know." she became very shy; I smiled at her.

"We made love?" I asked, for a reason, I felt proud of that.. A sudden yearn for her came to me, aching to feel her once again.

"Yes.. After we made love, won't it change things?" I was lost at her question, but cleared my throat, trying to find the right words, because it won't.. We just proved it, from our argument, but it doesn't mean that our relationship became weaker.

"No.. We still act the same, why?" Mai shrugs, blushing even more...

"I don't know, it just this is new for me, even though we talked about it before, I want to make it clear.." I bit my lower lip, staring at her.

'I feel the same in a way, since I was petrified, but now that I know the taste of that, I have no doubt that it will be more profound as before..'

"Don't worry, it won't change anything, okay," I turned to face her, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I only profound our relationship, that's all," I whispered into her right ear, as I heard her gasp.. Moving upwards, our eyes lock, feeling my throat, turning dry, as we stare at each other. Her eyes soften, cupping my cheek.

"Naru.. I..."

"Oh, here we are," my mother's voice rang strong, ruining our moment, causing me to actually groan, as Mai move backwards, embarrassed, as I heard the door sly open..

"Thank you Mrs. Davis," his voice rang bitterly in my ears. I turned to see Dean entering the back yard, smiling bitterly at me.

"Talk about the devil himself, and he shows up," I hissed, apparently Mai heard me, that she slap my arm,

"Naru, that's being mean," she hissed under her breath, but I ignored her completely.

"Well, this is an expecting surprise; hello there Oliver," he tilts his head to the side, giving me a mock smile, as I cross my arms, Mai gasps a little, watching Dean eyes landing on Mai.. I felt my chest growl.

"And who's this?" he asks. My mother smiles brightly, moving behind Mai, placing her hands on top of Mai shoulders.

"This is my son assistant, Mai Taniyama," she introduced. Mai bows down, noticing that she's a little stiff. Dean bows, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Dean." Mai shook her head, turning her gaze at me, but kept quiet.

"Why is he here?" I asked my mother. She smiles, letting go of Mai, she turns to face me.

"He's staying the night, since there's no way, I'm letting him stay in a hotel.. And.." that was it, I stood, stuffing my hands inside of my pockets.

"Noll, where are you going?" Mother asks, as I stepped inside my house.

"Anywhere but here,"

Going in the kitchen, I felt my anger rising,

'She knows how much I loathe him.. He tried to seduce Mai, and he always tries to over win me.' I thought, feeling a hand on my arm, I stopped, only to see my Dean smirking at me.

"Well, thank you for that warm house welcoming," he leans against the refrigerator, I shrugged,

"I just forgot to bring the darn cake, with your name on it, what a shame.." I smirked at him, crossing my arms.

"Just came to solve a case, nothing more nothing less.. But I do find it odd though," he moves closer to me,

"Odd what?"

"Your assistant.. Why in the world, a boss, will bring his assistant to his house, and be very close to her?" he smirks, as his eyes turn dark.

"We were just doing work, that's all. Last time I check, it wasn't illegal."

"But in your house, I know you take your work seriously Oliver.. She's very cute though. So I am guessing you two are having some romantic streak?"

"As a know it all, you sure are way off, she's just an assistant Dean.. Nothing more, nothing less, so please keep your nose out of my business, before I tend to break it." I warned him, itching to hit his face.

"Oh, that just a deep blow for my pride Oliver. So you don't mind if I ask her for a date? Most girls can't resist me," Oh, I'm having a major deja vu here.

"Suit yourself, ask if you want, I don't care, I'm not her Father to stop her from dating other people," I shrugged, as in cue, Mai enters the kitchen, giving us an odd look.

"Err, your mom was a little disappointed..," Mai wave her hands, Dean smirks, moving to face her.

"Ms. Taniyama, I heard you been working with Oliver almost three years?"

"No, Six, I mean, yes three," she cuss under her breath, from the slip up. I understood her perfectly.

"Do you enjoy working with him?"

"Well, at times he's hard to please, but yes, I tend to love my job and working with him."

"Don't you consider on working another profession, or move up?" Dean asks, Mai shook her head,

"I'm taking everything slowly, I eventually finish high school, go to college, but above all things, I don't mind working with Oliver.. He taught me a lot, and hopefully in the future, I can learn more from him.." my heart tightens in her words.

"Is that so.. You can be stuck in this profession for the rest of your life, not moving up.. I see much potential in you.. Meet new people, even date?" he shrugs, adding his cue.

"I meet new people everyday, I tend to learn a lot, not just by studying, but watching, and such. Dating, I'm not into that.. I prefer to be alone," She shrugs, with a little blush..

"Ah, but you will be missing out, don't let Oliver influence you, just because he doesn't date, doesn't mean you have to.. Heck, having company is fun," Dean turn his gaze at me, giving me a death glare.

"Its not Oliver is influencing me.. I believe in true love, call me old fashion, I just don't want a one night stand or anything. Or break up in the next argument. I want true love that can overcome anything.. So if you are trying to ask me for a date, I'm sorry, I have to decline. Naru, I'm going home, thank you, and happy birthday," she bows, as Dean gave her a long awe look, as she leave us alone.

I smirked, proud of her words.. Turning my gaze, I shrug at him, giving him a symbolic look.

"What the hell? Was I rejected?" He seems in shock. I nodded,

"Seems so play boy, seems so," I whispered, feeling victorious. Dean groans,

"Well, better luck next time, I will let you go.." I turned hearing Dean cuss behind me. Upon leaving my house, taking my jacket from the coat hanger, near the exit door, my father appears, juggling his keys at hand, lifting his gaze at me.

"You're leaving?" he asks, noticing that his voice seems disappointed.

"I have some unwanted pest in my house, so I would like to not get infected by it; I'll be at work tomorrow," I pat his shoulder, as my father stares at me.

"Oh, Dean.. I'm sorry.." he whispered, shaking my head, I shrug my shoulders.

"Mother likes him, so go and entertain your guest. I have other business to attend," and before he could say anything, I went down the small steps, placing my hand inside of my pockets, looking at the now night sky.

Going to the street, I felt a grab of the arm, causing me to be startled. Looking down, Mai smiled at me widely.

"Did I do good?" she asks as though she was a little kid. I shook my head, smirking down at her.

"Very good,"

"I felt a little bad though.. I thought he'll be different this time around, either way, when I saw that look in his eyes, I just knew, it was the same look from when we went on our first date," she whispers, walking down the street, her arm looped around my arm..

"I remember," Bitterly actually, worse date ever.. Who dates two guys at the same time?

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to even bring him up in our conversation... There goes your birthday," I glance up at the sky, staring at the moon.

"Its not that bad. Want me to take you to the secret place?" I asked, Mai looks up at me.

"Of course, I have been dying to see what is it.." I chuckled at her tone,

"Its not that big of a deal." I shrugged, but Mai eyes narrow.

"This is the rare time that we spend a whole day together, without worries, today is the most magical day of our lives, because we finally are one, and it's your birthday, so please don't tell me is no big deal.."

"Okay, it is a big deal," I played along. Mai rolled her eyes, but moves closer to me, laying her head against my arm.

"Are you going back home? Or going back to work?" She asks, stopping in front of the crosswalk. I haven't even thought about that.

"How about I spend the night at our apartment." I suggested, crossing the street as the light turns green. Then she frowns, looking up at me, giving me a death look.

"What about Dean, your mother, she looks so disappointed with you.. I felt bad for her.." her voice turned hurt in a way that cause me to feel a bit guilty.

"I'll apologize tomorrow, or I call later," I suggest.. Mai squeezed my arm, causing me to jerk a little.

"Promise me," her voice turned them. I nodded.

"I will," I rolled my eyes, as I heard her giggle.

"I'm happy though, we are going back to my apartment, I missed it. Don't get me wrong, it just.." she panics a little, biting her lower lip.

"It's just you miss your things, and it was somewhat uncomfortable to use my kind nature to abuse?"

"Something like that," she giggled.

Stopping in front of a bus stop, I sat on the bench, placing my legs under, shivering a little from the light dust wind. Mai sat next to me, giving me a confuse look.

"We're taking the bus?"

"I left my car at home with my keys,"

"So where we are going, a bus can take us?"

"That's right, unless you want to take the subway?"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind waiting." she swings her legs, looking down at the floor. I cross my arms, waiting for the bus to come up, I glance down at her, watching her.

'I wonder if she's really okay, she does look she is..' I thought, feeling a bit guilty..

"Mai.. Do you feel okay? Are you still sore?" I blurted it out, surprising me, feeling my cheeks warm up. I have been doing that a lot lately. Strange? Mai glance up at me, blushing.

"Yes, I am, it still feels weird, I stopped bleeding about two hours ago, but.." she paused, her face turning even redder..

"But?"

"My um.. Time of the month is coming soon, I feel it, cause my stomach hurts, so I took something for the cramps. Its working though," she whispers, as my eyes narrow.

'Okay... At least she not unconformable," I sighed in relief, then my eyes widen a little, as her words down on me.

"That was embarrassing to admit," I heard her whispered, while I cleared my throat.

"Is natural for a girl.. Its a start of a cycle.." I started to preach, since I was nervous too, feeling Mai gently hitting my arm.

"Please don't give me the speech, I don't even want to remember it, it's going to be a long seven days, so please. Don't go into your scientist mode." she begs me.. I sighed, looking at the street, watching some people talking on their cellphones, or some people in small groups.

"That's good that you're not hurting too much," I whispered, not noticing that Mai widens, as realization hits her.

"You still worried about me? Don't be, I admit I'm still sore, but I'm perfectly fine.." Mai takes a hold of my arm, laying her head against it.

"It was beautiful Naru.. I wouldn't change it for the world. My heart is still beating hard.." she whispers. I gulped, nervously, I took her hand.

'At least I did something right,'

The sound of the bus cast me out of my dark thoughts, watching it pull up.. Standing up, we went in, and Mai pay for our fair. I frowned at her, but she smiles, noticing a small amount of people riding the bus, only two old couples in the front, and a woman with her child...

Sitting in the back, Mai sat next to the window.

"So where are we going?" she kept asking.

"You'll see, just be patients okay," Mai nods, she smiles at me, as a giggle escapes her lips.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.. Mai moves to the glass, fogging it with her breath, she draws a happy face..

"I can have happy moments too, I'm happy, thrilled Naru.." She touches the glass. I smiled with her, feeling at ease.

"Good to know.."

She plaster her palm spreading her small fingers, making a five, I moved, covering my hand on top of hers, she turns around, and kiss my cheek rapidly, like a ten year old kissing a boy her age.. I stare at her, as she giggle even more, but her giggle turned into a full blast laugh..

"Your funny Naru." she whispers.. I chuckle, cause I had no idea what's going on..

"Why am I funny?"

"Your expression," she paused, moving more next to me, placing my arm around her shoulders, and taking my other hand, playing with my fingers..

"What?" I whispered.

"There was one time in my life, after I discovered that I liked you, what would it feel how to go out with you?"

"Its pretty boring," I shrugged. Mai shook her head.

"No is not, one time I saw you and Masako walking together, while she had her arm drape around you, I felt envy.. I wish that was me.." I stare at her small hands, while she kept playing with my fingers,

"I can assure you, I wasn't having fun, it was pure torture, in a way. She kept dragging me places that I had no interest in," Mai turn her gaze up, arching a brow.

"You're mean.. You dated her, so."

"I didn't date her, I was blackmailed get that straight Mai.." I felt a little growl in me, remembering it.. Mai stares at me, but signed.

"Okay, but the topic I was going to mention, is that this is way too perfect for us.. A day without anything happening. Something always gets in the way.." Her voice drops, I gulped,

"We will cross the bridge when it's time, let just concentrate in the present time," I assure her, feeling the bus coming into a stop.

"Hey.. Remember the Oni case," she whispers, I nodded slowly, how wouldn't I, it was the beginning of our long road, of being separated, and reunited, where I was forced to marry her..

"I do, what about it?"

"There was something strange about that case," She moves up, to face me. I arched a brow,

"Was there?"

"Gekka, we really haven't discussed her.. Who she really is, if Gene said this wasn't a dream, then why all this? Why about our daughter? Our shadow? I don't get it.."

"She did take the form of your mother," I admit,

"Exactly, she said she was my mother.. I don't get it.." she bit her lower lip. I signed, leaning more on my back.

"We'll look into it tomorrow, when we go and visit the circus,"

"Maybe we are looking at this all the wrong way.. Maybe we should start at the orphanage, it did start there, what do you think?"

"We can go both places,"

"Won't your father be mad, and.." I gave her a confuse expression, seriously look.

"I'm the Boss, last time I check.. And I want this to be put behind us.. I want to start to have a normal life,"

"Okay, we can, we can have a normal life, and this time no separation.. I am so sick and tired of it.." Her voice toned down, I tighten my hold on her, and kiss the top of her head.

"Two more stops, and we reach our destination.." Mai glanced at me, and smiled at me.

"I will go with you until the end of the world." I smiled at that,

'Then I am hopeful that my wish will come true.'

* * *

**Mai POV**

I stare as the fireworks spread the night sky, brighten it; we stood on the beach, with touching the sand with our bare feet.

"Here?" I asked, amazed, staring at the night beach..

"You said you wanted to come here at night," Naru whispers. I felt my heart jump, he remembers..

"I know, but I thought it would be in our honeymoon.." I felt fearful.. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled, but it feels like this was the last time we spend together. This is just..

"Aren't you happy? I heard that there's a little fair, so I thought taking you here, to distract your mind," he shrugs, staring at the fireworks.. I felt my heart beating hard.. Feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ne, Naru.." I cried out, fear, all I feel is fear, fear that he'll leave me.. That this was the last time we spend it together. It always happens..

Naru turn his gaze at me, his eyes narrow.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, placing his hands on my shoulder. I snap my eyes open, moving forward, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his torso.

"I don't want to lose you." I cried even more, hearing Naru heart pound hard against his ribs.

"Loose me?" he whispered. Dropping his arms around me.

"Everytime we have a special moment, something terrible goes wrong, I have seen soap operas, Korean especially.. They have this, something special, and the next day they even break up, or something goes wrong. For us is worse, we can lose our lives," I cried even more, scared to death.. I don't want to lose him, never.. And after this afternoon, that we made love, I can't..

"Mai, calm down.." Naru whispered, while I kept crying..

"I.. I don't want to lose you N.. Naru.. Something terrible is going to happen now.. Because we had a happy day.." I kept on going.. Naru sighed, tightened his hold on me.

"This is really messed up with our lives; I can't promise you that it won't, but I promise not to leave you Mai. I'll be next to you.. I'm not going anywhere," he assures me, noticing that his voice is thick.. I shook my head.

Naru moves, as I stare at the sand, crying.. My heart hurts.. Naru gently takes a hold of my chin, and lifted my head up, so I can stare at his eyes.

"I promise that I won't leave you."

"But you did.. For three years.." I bluntly tell him, his eyes narrow,

"Damn, I just wanted..." He paused, grunted in frustration, as I stare at him with wide eyes.

"I know, Naru.. You wanted to keep your promise.. But is scary as hell right now.." I told him.. Balling my hands, scrunching my eyes.

Naru gently place my hands down, cupping my cheeks.

"Don't cry.." he just simply said, leaning down, his lips connects with mine, kissing me slowly.. Closing my eyes, I moved mine, cupping his right cheek. The fireworks kept going in the background. While I showed my love for this man.. Tears running down my cheeks.

"I need you to stay at my side.. Please don't ever leave me alone again.. Even if I run away, or anything, keep looking for me," I whispered, as he places his forehead against mine. Our eyes lock together, licking my lips, he just wipes my tears, moving forward, he kisses my forehead.

"Even if I had my memories erased, I am yours, and I won't let you go.. Your mine until our last breath," he whispers. I cough out a cry, wrapping my arms around him, as he wraps his arm around my waist, picking me up.

"I love you," I cried, hearing Naru take in a big breath.

"I know Mai.." he whispered, as he holds me in his arms, just staring at each other, I felt Naru shake a little. About a minute or two, he placed me down, wiping my tears, he turns, staring at the fireworks.

"You see that," he points at it.. I hiccuped, looking up.. Staring at the beautiful designs, Naru glance down at me.

"Yes,"

"Believe us, that is strong, even though they disappear, it made an impact on those who watch it.. Even if we do separately, our love won't, because what I have learned, that we always come together and stronger than ever before... So don't ever think we are going separate.. We are meant to be together, I strongly believe that," he expression seem, so far, noticing that his blue eyes are soft.

'I remember when he said at the beginning that we weren't meant to be, now he just saying so natural.. I knew he will, I just had to wait. He changed so much..' I felt my heart warm up.

"Naru," I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist. He wraps his arms around me, placing a small kiss on the top of my head.

"So let just say this is our beginning of our hard road of life, that they will be good time such as bad, but we will never wither," he whispers.

I press more pressure on him, calming down.

Watching the fireworks, I glance up at Naru, licking my lips, I gave him a teary smile.

'From everything we went through.. I don't want to leave him.. I..' I sniffle a little, snuggling more into his chest.

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered, as we hold onto each other, feeling each other warmly, as the south waves hit our bare feet.

"Me either," he whispers, I glance up at the fireworks, while for that precise moment, I wished time would have stopped...

'Cause this means more to me than anything in this world.'

Ooo

I lay in my bed, watching Naru placing on his blue shirt, standing in front of the window, turning to face me.

"Is your mom better? Or still upset with you?" I asked, snuggling more into the pillow. Naru lifted his gaze up towards the window, before answering.

"She was a little upset, just like you said, but she said she understood, and she felt bad, because she forgot how I felt about this. I told her that it's her choice to bring home ever she wanted, I wouldn't' stop her, it's her life, not mine, she could have brought anyone else, I wouldn't have left.." Naru shrug.

"That's somewhat better.." I felt confused by the relationship, but either way, this is Naru.. He knows what he's doing.

I kept staring at him, as a small giggle escapes my lips. He averted his eyes, and moved towards me, sitting on the edge of our bed.

"What?"

"This is unreal.. I miss this," I admitted, getting into my knees, staring at his blue eyes. Naru smirks at me, placing his legs on top of the bed.. I move forward, placing myself on his lap, each leg on the side, capturing his cheeks.

"You like to touch my cheeks a lot," He whispers.. I smiled, kissing his lips rapidly.

"I don't know why, but it's nice.." I shrugged, while Naru gently strokes my hair gently..

"You are very odd, like I said before, you make me go crazy, and I can't find a dull moment with you," he mumbles, I giggled, taking my index finger, I touch the bridge of his nose, smiling gently.

"That's good, I think," remembering that he said that once, when he forced kissed me before, when I became sick..

'I wonder if he'll like my singing, that can be a gift? Right?' I felt nervous, but for a reason, I wanted to try.

"Can I try something," I blushed, he arched a brow up,

"Depends,"

"Trust me, just think of it as another birthday gift, just close your eyes," I whispered, blushing even more.

"Why?"

"Just do as I tell you, I promise it won't be nothing bad; I don't know when it will be our moment to be alone like this, so I can grasp every opportunity I have," Naru signed, closing his eyes, he drops his hands on the side.. I blushed even more, sitting more comfortable..

"Just play along, okay, I heard this song once, a few years ago.. I actually study the words in English, and had Ayako help me with it, she even told me the meaning of it, so please bear with me.." I cleared my throat, feeling my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Err? What exactly are you.." I clamp my palm on his lips, shutting him, shaking my head.

"Just go with it, I may not be the best singer, but I'll try.. I know this is not our style, but this song represents our situation.. I don't know, why, but I remembered it a few minutes ago.. I promise.." I whispered, he snaps his eyes open, arching a brow up.

"Just close your eyes, it's embarrassing as it is," I blushed,

"Okay?" he whispered, so I stood up, I headed to get my radio, that was under my bed, and place it on top of my table, connected the plug and place the CD, that has two versions, the real song, and just the instrument part..

'I hope Ayako was right, when she said my voice was pretty good.' I whispered, taking the remote, I moved up to Naru, placing myself on top of him. And I press play.

He snaps his eyes open, as soon the song starts to play.

"Is this?" he asked,

"You heard of it before?"

"Not exactly, I don't tend to hear American music, I heard it once, forgot the lyrics, though," Naru glance up at me.

"Its one of my ultimate favorite song, I heard it after you rejected me, I was depressed, and for a reason, this song came out one day, when I was in a coffee shop with my friends, it spoke to me, as though it knew me.. Just listen, okay, and close your eyes," I whined. Naru seems to hesitate, but nodded, closing his eyes. The steady beat flows the room, I took in a big breath, and started to sing...

"I Keep on Fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused,"

I gulped, moving forward, kissing his lips, then continue to sing.

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you"

Kissing his forehead, I started to get warm once again, slowly kissing both of his cheeks, my tummy feeling with fire, as he snaps his eyes open. Raising my voice, Naru just watching me, his eyes turning darker.

Oh baby  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
Fall

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

I gently took off his shirt, as he rose his hands up, throwing it somewhere in the room. I kept up with the song..

Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

I trace my lips down his neck, my hands gently soothing his shoulders, going back up, I flipped my hair to the side, noticing my voice turn deeper, moving my hips against him. My chest starting to hitch.

"I Keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused,"

For a reason, the CD turned into the song itself, hearing Alicia singing, (Because I press the button for mistake; in repeat mode,) but I haven't even taken notice, I went down, kissing his chest, grazing my tongue feeling his soft skin.

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

"Mai," His voice turns deep as I glance up, giving him a soft smile, I took out of my shirt, leaving me bare as him...

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

He glances at me, with wide eyes, as I capture his lips, the song playing longer, I don't know anymore, I was so lost in him..

Our lips moves, our breath hitch, I don't know if the song itself, but I started to move my hips even more with the song, Naru drape his arm on my back, kissing my neck, pushing me more into him.

Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you"

I gasped, as he kisses between my breast down to my stomach. I moved back, using my arms for support, my breath hitching even more. My lower part starting to boil.. My blood sizzling, as his lips ravish my skin, that he moves up, as I move downer, now he hovers above me, his blue eyes turn so dark.. His breathing heightens, moving forward, he takes control of my lips once again. I touch his chest, raising myself up, to feel his heat.

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused

He gently takes out my shorts, throwing them to the ground, as well as his.. Now bare completely, he picked me up with one arm, pressing me against his chest making me gasp. Using his hand, he went down, touching me, making me moan in pleasure

Cupping one of my breasts, I gasped, bucking my hips... The song, did it end? Or is it in my head now, I can still hear the beat, the lyrics, moving forward, I kiss his lips once again, as he gently laid me back down, he kisses my belly, moving down, as he remove his hand replace it with his mouth, My eyes widen, but a blushed cover my cheeks, or is it because I'm too hot? But took a good grip on the blankets, feeling his mouth, I gasped arching my body up. Electricity ran down me.. Of how good that felt... As his mouth ravish me.

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

"N... Naru?" I gasped out, he lifted his face, surprising me, he lifts me up, and turns me around, now sitting in his lap, facing the wall, he pins me against his chest, he uses his palm to touch my skin, going down my skin, playing with my breast, then went down playing with me.. I wrap my right arm behind his head, spreading my legs more, I breathing heavily, my heart hammering hard, my voice not even mine, cause all I was doing was moaning, gasping...

"Just forget that what we lived, and just enjoy Mai," his voice, wasn't his, it was more than that. I rolled my eyes back, moving with him, as he jerks forward, feeling his 'Friend,' pressed behind me.

"Oh God, ah, N.." I couldn't even speak, this was beyond anything we have done.. His hands, tortured me, as he kisses me back. My belly felt on fire, more than before.

Turning me around, he stands me up, he moves forward, pinning me against the wall once again. Devouring my mouth.

"Don't think about it," he groans, rubbing his knee on my sensitive area. I lay my arm on his shoulder, feeling him track down my body with his lips, and starts to do the same thing as before, my eyes widen a little, but then close, bucking down a little, feeling him devour me once again, that I had to slam my head against the wall, my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh God, Naru, what.." I couldn't think, he has never done this before.. Yet.. I.. Love it.. Because it was him.. Even it was fierce, I felt a tender touch behind it.. As his lips did wonders to me.

Then he straightens up, capturing my lips, he rose my arms above my head, lifting my leg up,

"Can I make love to you?" he asks, noticing that it stops, I was so lost in him, feeling so wonderful.. I nodded slightly, as he smirks, kissing my cheek.

"Then hold on tight," he whispered, then he enters me, making me groan in pleasure.. Better than the first time.. We moved as one, once again, like this afternoon. He keeps going faster than ever, holding onto me, so I won't slam myself against the wall. I scratch his back once again, wrapping my legs around him,

"O.. God.. Nar..u," I said between gasps, as he glance at me, sweating, slowing his pace, using his free hand, he slowly traces my face, my nose, my eyes, my lips, slowly and tormenting me, as he moves, yet.. I didn't want this to end.. I didn't want to disconnect with him..

"I don't want to leave you," He whispers, as my eyes widen, staring at him... Noticing that tears were running down his cheeks...

"Na..ru," I couldn't even find my own voice, to breathless. I capture his cheeks, wiping his tears.

"Why.. Are you crying?" I asked, gulping, he walks us towards my bed, still doesn't disconnect from me, he lays me down, hovering over me, he kisses me again.

"I don't want to leave you," was all he said once again, taking a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers placing it above me... He kept moving, but slow paced, causing me to arch my body up, I moan, he is lifting my leg up, going in deeper, causing me to groan in pleasure, but now tears run down my own cheeks.

'He's afraid..' was realization that hit me. I moved up, kissing his lips, I drape my arm around him, moving my hips with him. My body arching up with him. Putting more pressure on the mattress, I pushed him to my right side, I landed on top of him, my legs on each side of him.

Still moving, on top, I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I drape my hair to the side, my mind so clouded of him, moving forward, I kiss his chest softly, going down, I heard him groan, as I did the same, when for a reason, I felt him go deeper than before.

"Ah, this feels so good," I whispered, loving the feeling, as the fire in my belly grew even more, too lost in him.. Loving it every second. Yet.. I can't' get his tears out of my head, as he makes love to me, more tears rolled down his cheeks, breaking my heart.. I cried even more with him.

'Oh God, please don't make us separate, I can't handle that,' I prayed in my head.

Moving forward, I kiss his lips, grazing my chest with his. I shivered with pure delight..

Then both of us groan at the same time, when we reach our climax, I landed on top of him, as he drapes his arms around me. I felt at ease, at home in his arms..

"I don't want to lose you," he groans out, as I truly look up, as more tears rolled down his cheeks. I truly move up, kissing his lips.

I knew his fear, because I am constantly leaving it.. Yet, what we just did, was a reminder, for our second time, it was more showing us, that we are real.. That we will be together until the bitter end..

I wiped my own tears, then his, looking at his deep blue eyes.. I hiccuped.

"You won't lose me, I'm yours." and with that, I fell into a deep slumber, on top of his chest, still connected, as Naru kiss my forehead, wiping his tears.

"Because I don't think I can handle loosing you again."

Ooo

I blushed deeply, as we sat in the van, while Lin drove us to the circus..

'I can't believe we made love, just because of some song, but at the end, Naru was petrified, I felt it.. I saw it, because I felt it as well. Oh God,' I groaned, touching the window with my forehead, hearing Lin and Naru talk among themselves.

'Oddly, though, this morning, when I awoke, Naru was gone, he just tucked me in, and left..' That causes me to feel empty, and afraid.. Only to discover that his father called him to come over to his house early...

'And it still hurts a little..' I thought, gulping, still I felt Naru inside of me, his touches, kisses, his everything.. Yet, I just want to be in his arms, and have a family with him.. Touching my chest, an uncomfortable feeling hit me.

'Why do I feel like that was our last night together?'

"Mai if you can, bring the notepad, I left mine in the office." I heard someone speak, but I am too deep in thought to comprehend that they are talking to me.

'What if it is? What if in my dream, the shadow lady is right?' Feeling a tug on my shoulder, I jumped, glancing at the two males.

"Err, what?" I asked confused, Lin arched a brow, leaning against the steering wheel, while Naru gave me a cold glance.

"I asked you to bring your notepad," Lin said in a steady voice,

"Mai, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost?" he asks, while a Naru glance at me, giving me a blank look.

"Yes. I am.. I was just thinking about something," I blushed, averting my eyes from Naru.. Feeling my heart hammer.

'Oh, this is so embarrassing, after yesterday, he's acting like nothing happen though...' I moved my legs, noticing that we stopped moving.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking out the window, to see a huge tent, my heart skips a beat, looking at Naru. He gave me a strange look.

"At the circus, remember?" He asks, I frowned, then I shook my head.

"Oh, yes, Lin came to pick me up this morning," I declared, but I'm too worried to even remember that.

"Clio.. Cloud.." I smiled, feeling a deep happiness hit me. Naru slowly nods, while Lin shook his head.

"This is just so weird, why would this circus exist, are you sure, none of you saw this circus before?" Lin glance up, gripping the wheel..

"I'm positive, I have never seen this circus before," Naru declairs, moving forward, staring at the circus..

"Me either, we had the case of your nightmares coming true, the demon, whatever his name escaped hell and was feeding of fear.. That's all.." I shrugged,

"Strange indeed, let's go," Lin pops open the door, hoping down, while Naru took a hold of my arm.. I glance at him, staring.. But my blushes turn deeper..

"I have to talk to you later.." was all he said, letting go, noticing that his voice seem low, and cold... I felt my heart thump.. His eyes seem colder than the normal. What happened.. I nodded slowly, opening the door, jumping down.. I gulped, feeling eerie..

'Why does it feel like this talk isn't going to be too pleasant?' I thought, moving towards the circus itself.

Stopping in my tracks, a sudden cold rushed over me, like something was calling out for me, I turned my gaze towards my right, and my sight landed on the black shadow, wearing a black wedding gown, standing next to the van... Tears of blood pouring down.

"**Help Me! This is not real.. This is not real," ** the bride shouts, as her mouth turned big, and bigger, my heart jumped heard... Then she lets out a screeching loud noise.

"**LET ME OUT! MAI LET ME OUT!" **she screams even more, I cover my ears, bending down, shaking fear, closing my eyes tightly...

"Shut up, shut up," I screamed, rocking myself.

"**LET ME OUT. HELP ME MAI.. WAKE UP!" **she wasn't making any sense.. Then everything went deadly silent...

'Please God, let her go away,' I begged, snapping my eyes open, she stood in front of me, staring straight, her mouth opens widely and screams.

"**HELP ME! **She screams, a blast of cold air rushed through me, at the same time she passes through, making my body tense, and shiver violently.

"Mai!" I heard, feeling two arms on my shoulders.. I panic, turning my gaze away, making myself into a ball, crying now.

"I want to be at peace.. Please leave me alone," I cried even more.. Hating this, hating the fact that this ghost keeps tormenting me so much...

"Mai, its me, Naru," I heard, slowly lowering my arms, with a blurry vision, Naru is kneeling down, staring at me, with a concern look in his eyes.

"Ne, Naru, why can't she just leave me alone.." I cried, moving up to him, wrapping my arms around him. He drapes his arms around me, while I cry on his shoulder.

"Mai, it's okay.. No one is here, everything is okay," Naru whispers in my ear, standing me up.

I hiccuped, looking up at him.

"She said that I should wake up, help her.. I don't get it," Naru frowns, looking ahead of him,

"Let's start by figuring who's Clio.. And why she gave us the ring, I think is the best lead we have."

I wiped my face,

"What about sister Isabella, she knows more than anyone.."

"We'll go after this.. I promise," he whispered, I took in a big breath, heading in... Lin stood at the entrance of the tent, looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Naru, does Lin knows now about Madoka pregnant?" I wanted to distract my mind, hiccuping a few times.

"Well, he knows something is up.. She was having morning sickness, for a few days now.. Madoka is a little afraid to tell him."

"Why? I know Lin will be thrilled to be a father," I whispered, looking up at him.

"I know," he agrees, shrugging his shoulders, while he adjusted his black jacket.

"I wonder why is the real reason, she should have one good reason.. I need to talk to her.." I mumbled under my breath, while Naru stare down at me.

"Its none of our business," he whispers. I stare with wide eyes.

"She's our friend, she's your teacher, I need to help.. Its not fair, if we know he's going to be a father, and he doesn't..." I cried out.

"We shouldn't meddle in other peoples' business."

"But Lin is your best friend, besides being your guardian, and mentor." I argued. Naru gave me a 'Really, just drop the subject.' look..

"I'm still going to butt in, I think is unfair for Lin, and I want to hear her side of the story.." I cross my arms, moving forward..

"Just leave it alone Mai,"

"I am just worried, when I was pregnant, I told you, you were shocked," I whispered, taking notice that his eyes narrow.

"I wasn't expecting you to get pregnant, after our first time," he whispered back, I gulped, blushing hard.

"Well, it does take one time Naru, and I didn't do it to myself, you should know that, you're the smart one here." I hissed, looking down at the ground, as memories rushed in.

"Thanks for the life lesson of how to make a girl pregnant, now I am all cough up," he bitter spat, moving forward. I fisted my hand.

"Jerk, narcissistic jerk," I growled moving towards Lin.

"Whatever floats your boat Mai," he chimes, making me relive when we started, before we went through this hellish, yet blessed journey. I gulped, walking next to him.

"Jerk,"

"Ah, it's like you were never married," Lin whispered, noticing some humor behind his voice. I rolled my eyes at him, while Naru gave him a death glare.

"Really funny Lin, very funny," I growled, entering the tent.. Taking in a big breath, the marvelous circus revealed to us. So much like in our dream, alive, with people protesting.. Long trampoline, safety nets on the bottom, with some cages of some animals, lions, elephants, and a zebra? And other acts.

"Welcome to Dream Circus, where all your dreams come true.." and older gentleman appears in front of us.. My eyes widen, as I felt Naru stiff at the sight.

"This isn't right," I whispered, every part of me froze, feeling Naru taking a hold of my hand, as the man in front of us smiled at us brightly.

"Thank you for having us, I'm Lin, and this is Shibuya, and his assistant Ms. Taniyama" Lin bows, as my heart started to race.

"This isn't happening," I gasped, feeling my heart race even more... Lin turned around, concern flashes his eyes, noticing the fear I am radiating, while Naru stare at the man in front of him with pure hatred.

"Is everything alright?" the man moves forward, but stop, noticing a glint in his dark brown eyes, his hair, in a low ponytail.

"Yes, Shibuya? Is everything alright?" Lin whispered, taking notice that he was starting to worry about us.. I trembled, looking at the guy...

"I'm perfectly fine Lin-san," my voice gave up on me.. More my nerves jump..

"Hello there, nice to meet you.." Naru voice can kill anyone, as he strode forward taking his hand shaking it firmly.. The man smiles even more, as I stood behind Naru, staring at him...

"Ah, so you can talk.. Welcome, I'm Shio, and I'm the owner of the Circus."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, always makes me happy that you all still riding this emotional train wreck of a story.. Lol.. I'm a little surprised that everyone likes it.. :) But either way, its readers like you inspire me to write more.

So we have Shio back in the picture as well as Dean.. . Let see what will happen now. And I did promise no more drama, I promise that.. Don't' worry.. I just have to clear something out.. Y.Y And for a reason, Alicia song fit perfectly for these two in my little nonfunctional serious events between our main characters which I like to torment them for no apparent reason, yet.. Teach Naru a lesson about how love works, and friendship... (Shrugs) I had a guilty pleasure to have them do that scene.. Also, Naru broke a little, wonder why? ^^


End file.
